


Magnum Opus: The Music of My Heart

by Kimberly21570



Category: Teriah, The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Teriah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 72,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly21570/pseuds/Kimberly21570
Summary: This story will predominantly follow canon, covering the entire Teriah story arc, as it has played out, thus far. But it will also include a few non-canon arcs and involve an in-depth exploration of the effects of Tessa’s history of trauma in childhood, and how that affects her as an adult. There is a wealth of story there just waiting to be told, and though it was sometimes touched upon, it wasn’t cultivated enough to glean the subtle nuances that made Tessa do the things she did. As an integral part of this exploration, this story will obviously bring back some of our favorite, familiar Teriah scenes, along with those “in-between” moments that we all wish we could’ve seen play out on our screens. This is really my favorite type of story to tell, especially when the content we’ve been given on the show is so compelling. And Teriah’s canon is exactly that, despite the missed opportunities to explore Tessa’s background. I was sucked in from the moment I first set eyes on the two of them together, and haven’t stopped obsessing over them since. So thank you to my friend, Bren, for drawing me into this unforgettable story of love, betrayal, and forgiveness brought to life by the incomparable Camryn Grimes and Cait Fairbanks.





	1. Transition

**Author's Note:**

> As if I don’t already have enough on my plate right now with a busy full-time job, ongoing Lianca, Otalia, and WayHaught fan fics, and a few original stories in the works, here comes Teriah… 
> 
> Queue the obligatory Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: 
> 
> The characters Mariah Copeland, Tessa Porter, Devon Hamilton Winters, Hilary Curtis, Sharon, Nikki, and Noah Newman, Phyllis Summers, Kyle and Billy Abbott, and Cane Ashby, and the companies Crimson Lights, The Roof Deck Bar, Genoa City Athletic Club (GCAC), GC Buzz, LP Streaming, and The Underground, as well as Rainbow Gardens Apartments are owned by Bell Dramatic Serial Company, Corday Productions, CPT Holdings, Inc., and Sony Pictures Television. 
> 
> Rights to the movie It Came from Beneath the Sea (1955) belong to Clover Productions and Columbia Pictures. Rights to the movie Groundhog Day (1993) belong to Columbia Pictures. Rights to the movie Sweet Home Alabama (2002) belong to Touchstone Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures. Rights to the songs You Got Me (2002) by Jason Chain, and Falling Down (2002) by Avril Lavigne, and Keep Your Hands to Yourself (2002) by The Calling belong to Hollywood Records. Rights to the song Mine, All Mine (2002) by SheDaisy belong to Lyric Street Records, Inc. 
> 
> No copyright infringement intended with regard to The Young and the Restless, Bell Dramatic Serial Company, Corday Productions, CPT Holdings, Inc., and Sony Pictures Television, Clover Productions, Columbia Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, Buena Vista Pictures, Hollywood Records, Lyric Street Records, Inc., or any other entity. With the exception of brief references to events that occurred during the 7.13.2017, 7.14.2017, 7.17.2017, 7.19.2017, 11.2.2017, 1.30.2018, and 6.5.2018 episodes, and actual dialogue from the 7.13.2018, 7.16.2018 & 7.17.2018 episodes of the Young and the Restless, the dialogue and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply. 
> 
> Rating: Chapter 1 is rated PG-13 for some sexual innuendo and content and strong language. Yes, my characters cuss. We’re not in TV land anymore. 
> 
> But, I digress… 
> 
> I struggle with ratings because what I might think is appropriate for a 13-year-old may seem rather inappropriate to others, but given my work as a trauma therapist, I’m not one to shy away from being truthful with teens about sex—the good, the bad, and the ugly. Regardless though, I don’t believe this chapter is worthy of an R-rating, so PG-13, it is. The story will eventually reach NC-17.
> 
> Chapter Synopsis: Our story begins with Mariah and Tessa’s “first date,” their Transition from Friendship to “Friendship, Plus,” as Tessa so aptly put it, so this chapter relies very heavily on original content from the show. But I fill in the blanks between scenes, and take it to a much deeper emotional level than what we saw play out on screen. 
> 
> This chapter has not been Beta-proofed, so any mistakes are my own. If you notice something, feel free to let me know, and I’ll gladly correct it. 
> 
> Final Notes: Thank you to my friend, Bren, for drawing me into this unforgettable story of love, betrayal, and forgiveness brought to life by the incomparable Camryn Grimes and Cait Fairbanks, set to the music, the poetry, of Cait, and delivered to us through the gift of her stunning voice. Seriously, these women deserve ALL the Emmy’s. 
> 
> As many of you already know, I tend to approach storytelling through flashbacks, thus, it will be important to pay attention to the dates, times, and locations as the story moves forward (and flashes back). The chapters will be long, and cover a lot of ground, especially as we move through the darker days of their backstory, so they may be posted in multiple sections over time. This first chapter is 27 pages, so as I’ve said in past stores, grab a drink and a snack, sit back, relax, and enjoy!
> 
> Comments, both positive and negative, are both welcomed and encouraged. The positive feed my muse; the negative help me grow as a writer.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Regards—  
Kimberly

**Magnum Opus: The Music of My Heart**

Copyright September 2019

** _Transition_ ** **: A bridge section between two musical ideas**

“Someday someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else…”

**—** Kidsupreme123 | Tumblr

**Chapter 1—Transition:**

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Friday, July 13, 2018, 3:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

It was the middle of the night, and Tessa Porter couldn’t sleep. Not to save her own life. She wasn’t restless, or worried, or any of the thousand other things that often left her sleepless, despite the physical exhaustion that often plagued her from working two and three jobs at a time, just to make ends-meet.

No, tonight… tonight she was… completely and utterly content.

Probably for the first time in her entire life.

Just hours ago, Mariah had said the words she’d longed to hear for more than a year: “We can call this the night that we had our first date.”

Gazing across their usual table on the patio at Crimson Lights, and into those sparkling green eyes, her heart had nearly burst with happiness upon hearing Mariah’s declaration. She never dared dream this day would actually come. And the light in those eyes, the smile on that beautiful face said that Mariah was equally as happy, and Tessa could’ve stayed there in that moment with her forever. 

But she was glad that they hadn’t… because things only got better from there.

Shifting slightly on her bed, she smiled to herself as Mariah burrowed deeper into her side. Even in her sleep, she couldn’t get close enough, and that made Tessa’s heart swell with unadulterated joy. She closed her eyes, pressing a tender kiss to Mariah’s forehead, as she settled beneath the weight of her, fingertips lazily gliding through Mariah’s soft, auburn tresses, a swirl of thoughts and emotions drawing her back to the events leading up to the life-altering transition that began with those beautiful words spoken from Mariah’s heart, just hours earlier… 

** _The Roof Deck Bar, Genoa City Athletic Club—Thursday, July 12, 2018, 7:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

“Reserved… for you,” Kyle Abbott had said, as he led them toward the appointed pair of lawn chairs toward the front near the giant projection screen, after revealing his and Devon’s deception. It was better to ask forgiveness, than permission, he had reasoned when formulating his plan. Thankfully, Devon was of similar mind. Mariah would be pissed, but she would get over it. And then she and Tessa could find their bliss together, and all would be right with the world. 

This wasn’t what either of them had expected as they ascended to the Roof Deck to look into a report of missing equipment on the GC Buzz set, at Devon’s request. This particular task should have been delegated to the security guard on duty, but when the boss asked them to take care of something, they might have grumbled a bit, but neither of them ever argued. 

“I don’t get it,” Tessa said to Kyle as they followed his lead. “So you and Devon made a plan for us to watch a… movie under the stars?”

“A horror movie classic,” Kyle said, glancing up at the big screen. “_It Came from Beneath the Sea_. I’ve seen it. It’s good. And an excellent example of sci-fi horror genre. It’s pretty scary, too,” he said, tilting his head, a playful grin teasing at the corners of his mouth. “You might need a hand to hold during the scary parts,” he hinted, making deliberate eye contact with Tessa, as he crossed his arms. His confident stance, coupled with the expression on his face, said he was rather pleased with himself. Tessa found it amusing; Mariah, was simply annoyed. 

“Kyle, what are you doing?” Mariah asked, shaking her head.

He ignored her, continuing, “I’ve already arranged for wine and popcorn.”

“Okay, I…”

Not allowing Mariah to get a work in edgewise, a satisfied smirk spread across his face. “Enjoy,” he said confidently. And then he walked away, leaving them deal with their current reality.

Tessa had to work hard to hold back the grin that ached to bust across her face. And in that same moment, a sarcastic laugh broke free from Mariah’s lungs as she crossed her arms. Pursing her lips, she stepped forward, contemplating.

“Well, uh, it looks like we’ve been set up,” Tessa said, a bit nervously. Dare she hope that Mariah would agree to stay?

“Yeah,” Mariah said, locking her eyes on Tessa’s. “In more ways than one.” 

Delivered with a hint of lingering annoyance, Mariah’s comment made Tessa even more nervous. What if Mariah couldn’t wait to get out of there? As much as she didn’t want that, she figured it was better to offer her an escape route, rather than face a blow of her outright saying she wasn’t interested. “Well, now that we know we’ve been brought here under false pretenses,” she reasoned, “I’ll understand if you wanna go.”

But surprisingly, Mariah wasn’t bolting. She actually looked like she was considering staying, as she glanced around the rooftop. “Um… I don’t know,” she said casually.

“I mean, the weather’s nice, and… an outdoor movie sounds fun,” Tessa offered as enticement. “Especially a classic sci-fi.”

“Yeah, there’s wine, and popcorn…” Mariah reasoned, her memory flashing back to the early days of their friendship. Oh, how she longed to recapture the magic of those days with Tessa!

A slight smiled teased at Tessa’s lips. “Is that a ‘yes’?” _Please, say that’s a ‘yes’!_

“That means… I’ll stay if you will,” Mariah bargained, her eyes never leaving Tessa’s, as she prayed the woman would agree to stay.

Tessa smiled in earnest then. “I will,” she declared.

“O-kay,” Mariah said, leading the way to their reserved seats.

Tessa followed, and a thousand thoughts scrambled through her mind as she settled in beside her. She felt giddy inside and she couldn’t help but smile as she rubbed her knees nervously, not sure what to do with her hands. 

Waiting for dusk, when the movie would begin, they passed the time with laughter and light conversation. Neither of them thought it would ever feel this effortless again. But somehow, it was, and now it was as if the strain had never been there. They laughed about Kyle and Devon’s plan to set them up, and Mariah joked about needing to kick both of their asses for poking their noses into her personal business. But the expression in her eyes told Tessa she was glad they interfered, and that made Tessa’s heart skip a beat. She didn’t care where they were, or what they were doing, she was just happy to be there with Mariah, secure in the knowledge that Mariah truly wanted to be there with her too.

* * *

As they watched the story play out on the screen, they snacked on the popcorn and sipped the wine, shifting in their seats periodically to share an observation or make a snarky comment, before sliding back into their own space. And then something shifted between them, almost on a subconscious level, and midway through the movie, Mariah and Tessa found themselves practically leaning against one another, despite being in separate chairs.

The giant octopus had its tentacles wrapped around the Golden Gate Bridge, crushing a police car that looked like nothing more than an old Matchbox replica—a fact that Mariah had been quick to mock—when Tessa asked, “How many arms have you counted on that thing? ‘Cause it’s not eight, like… at all.”

Mariah drew a few kernels of popcorn in with the tip of her tongue, and Tessa felt a coiling sensation deep in her belly. She bit her lip to stifle a groan, as she tried to focus on Mariah’s response.

“Well, maybe after the octopus mutated, it like, absorbed some of them back into his body?” Mariah wondered aloud.

Her eyes still on Mariah, Tessa said, “Okay, you’ve thought about this too hard.”

Mariah glanced at Tessa for a moment, and then back at the screen. “No, the octopus just wanted to see San Francisco,” she asserted. “What is so wrong about that?”

“Well, it is… a great city,” Tessa agreed, glancing at Mariah, whose gaze fell directly into her own. They shared a moment, a memory, a smile.

And then Mariah returned her attention to the box of popcorn in her hands. “Everyone should see it at least once,” she contended.

Tessa watched her intently as she spoke, a soft smile playing on her lips. And Mariah could feel that steady gaze fixed upon her, and she found that she liked it. She liked it a lot.

“Kyle went to some trouble to arrange this accidental viewing party,” Tessa noted.

“He’s kind of appointed himself my social director,” Mariah said, popping another kernel into her mouth.

Tessa laughed softly, and then took a drink of her wine.

“How did I ever manage before he showed up?” Mariah chuckled.

“Well, uh, he gets a pass in my book if he gets you to hang out with me again,” Tessa said, her eyes fixed on the screen. She couldn’t bear it if Mariah’s facial expression said she felt uncomfortable.

“Hey, that’s not fair. We’ve hung out,” Mariah contended, drawing Tessa’s attention back to her. “We had that fancy lunch that Cane paid for.”

“Yeah, but there should be more lunches, and more movies, I mean… more everything,” Tessa said, her insistence drawing Mariah’s gaze back to her, “because… everything is better with you.”

When she noticed the expression on Mariah’s face, she hesitated for a moment. “Our… our friendship… means a lot to me.”

Mariah looked away, her mouth opening and closing, then opening again as she struggled to find her words. “Our friendship… means a lot to me too,” she said, falling into Tessa’s gaze again. “Though it’s… weird and complicated,” she chuckled nervously, and Tessa smiled along with her. “Amazing… sometimes… and I mean, it’s true we’ve had our moments—not great moments…”

Tessa looked away, disappointed by her part in causing those not-great-moments. And when she looked at Mariah again, Mariah was declaring that “None of that seems to matter anymore, because… when I’m around you, everything gets better too.”

Their eyes held for several beats, and then Tessa’s phone began to vibrate, interrupting their moment. “That’s not annoying,” she muttered, setting her popcorn box and wine on the ground. “Sorry… give me just a second,” she said, lifting her phone from her lap. Noting the identity of the caller, she told Mariah she had to take the call, and quickly excused herself.

While she was on the phone, Phyllis Summers, the town pariah, stormed in with resident gambling addict, Billy Abbott quickly on her heels, creating a scene with their latest argument—something about Billy playing cards, and not being where he said he would be—and when Tessa got back to Mariah, she grabbed her popcorn and dropped back down into her chair. “Looks like a double-feature,” she quipped, referring to the argument that was still going on behind them.

“I would almost feel bad for turning around,” Mariah snarked. “Almost…”

A moment later, it seemed like everyone was turned around, as Billy and Phyllis brought the movie to a grinding halt. Suddenly, the projector stopped, and the lights came on, flooding the _Rooftop_ with the brightness of the noonday sun.

“We need more popcorn,” Mariah said humorously. Grabbing the empty box, she turned in her chair.

Tessa leveled her with a wary look. And then Mariah caught Phyllis’s gaze, Tessa’s eyes following close behind her. They both looked a little guilty, and then Mariah shook her head, “No… not, not for you guys,” she said, as Tessa snatched the popcorn box from her hand, hastily tossing it aside. “I meant for…”

Tessa grabbed her hand.

“…the movie,” Mariah rambled, as Tessa pulled from her chair. “Okay, bye,” she said, knocking the chair over as Tessa led her away from the awkward scene.

When they reached the elevator, and Mariah leaned forward to press the button for the main lobby, suddenly they realized they were still holding hands. Neither of them minded in the least, but they didn’t know that. Just as each, unbeknownst to the other, numerous times throughout the movie—especially during the scary parts—had both wondered what would happen if they reached out, taking the other’s hand. But fear of rejection, of ruining their recently revived connection, had prompted them to keep their hands busy with popcorn and wine, instead. And now here they were, alone in the elevator, hands clasped together. They glanced at one another, smiling tentatively, and then their gaze fell away, and reluctantly, Tessa released her grip allowing Mariah’s fingertips to slip from hers, both of them immediately mourning the loss.

Reaching the lobby, they exited onto the street, and without need of conversation, they began a slow walk down the familiar path that led to Crimson Lights. It wasn’t very far, just a few blocks down and a few more to the west—close enough for Tessa to make regular coffee runs from the office, to bring Mariah and Devon, and sometimes even Hilary, their favorites without being asked.

They chatted about the movie as they walked, both of them very aware of the close proximity of the other. Tessa kept her arms crossed, lest she forget herself and reach out, taking Mariah’s hand again, even as Mariah hoped and prayed that she would do exactly that.

* * *

** _Crimson Lights—Thursday, July 12, 2018, 9:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ ** **: **

A short while later, as they entered the enclosed patio at Crimson Lights, the conversation had turned to the spectacle of Phyllis and Billy back at The Roof Deck Bar. “Do you think they started throwing things?” Mariah wondered as they made their way to their usual table. “Because… Phyllis looks like a thrower—at least to me,” she grinned, taking her seat.

“And you know,” Tessa said pointing a finger upward, “one of those things would’ve been right at your head, if I didn’t drag you out of there.” She emphasized who was responsible for saving Mariah from such a predicament as she settled in across from her.

“Well, thank you,” Mariah laughed.

“You’re welcome,” Tessa grinned. “Do you think it’s serious?” she asked of Phyllis and Billy’s argument, as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

“Oh, no, I doubt it,” Mariah said passively. “They look like the kind of couple that fights just so they can have make-up sex,” she laughed.

“Yeah,” Tessa agreed. “You would have to be… pretty invested… to be… that angry.”

“Maybe that’s what happened with us,” Mariah ventured, hands clasped on the table in front of her.

Amusement played across Tessa’s face, her eyebrow vaulted and she offered a suggestive smile in response, causing Mariah to quickly backpedal.

“The invested part,” Mariah emphasized. “Not the… not the… never mind,” she laughed awkwardly. She could feel her face flushing, and she shifted her gaze away from Tessa’s probing eyes.

Tessa was grinning. “No, no, no… I get it. Yeah, no, I do,” she said, setting her chin on her palm again, that amused grin still playing on her lips.

“I just mean that it was because… I cared, that I… got so angry at you,” Mariah explained, referring to the time Tessa had stolen her journal and used its contents in a song without her permission.

That incident had nearly cost them their friendship, and Tessa had never experienced such a deep sense of remorse in her entire life. She’d vowed right then and there, that she would do whatever it took to earn Mariah’s trust again. It had taken time, but slowly but surely, it was finally happening, and she swore to herself that she would never let anything come between them again. Folding her arms on the table, she looked at Mariah, a mixture of regret and hopefulness in her eyes. “Do you… forgive me now?”

“Yeah, yeah, a long time ago, actually,” Mariah said without hesitation. “Which is great, because this has been… one of the best nights I’ve had recently,” she smiled, suddenly seeming to realize the truth in her words.

“You know, it kind of… had a first date feel,” Tessa dared to say, glancing timidly at Mariah to gauge any subtle shades to her impending response. “Not, that it was one, just… the way it felt.”

The expression in Mariah’s eyes, the slight smile that played on her lips, encouraged Tessa to continue sharing what was in her heart. “Not that I would mind if it… it was a first date,” she smiled.

Mariah released a sigh of what almost felt like relief. Finally, it was out there. And it meant so much to her that Tessa had been the one to put it there. After the way Mariah had rejected her in the wake of her breakup with Noah, she wouldn’t have blamed Tessa for never putting herself out there like that again. But she had, and now here they were. “Well, then… that’s what it was,” she declared. “It still is, so… from now on, I guess… we can call this the night that we had our first date.”

Her eyes danced with pure joy as she smiled at Tessa, and Tessa offered a heart-stopping smile in return, as she rested her chin on both palms, looking like an excited little girl on Christmas morning, who had just received the greatest gift that ever existed.

The moment lingered between them, and her eyes never leaving Mariah’s intent gaze, Tessa reached across the table with both hands, entwining her fingertips with Mariah’s. With featherlike tenderness, their fingertips danced together. It was the simplest of touches, but Mariah felt it in her soul, like Tessa was reaching her in places no one had ever been. Tessa felt it too—that connection she had longed for all her life. And they reveled there, in the sweet sensation, as they talked quietly, sharing pieces of themselves, their hearts silently making promises… and plans. 

Neither of them knew how long they lingered there, but suddenly their moment was interrupted by the arrival of a swarm of hyped up moviegoers from the show that just let out down the street. Mariah grinned. Having helped out there at her mother’s quaint, yet quirky little coffeehouse in the past, she was familiar with the late-night rush that would soon follow. “It’ll take forever if we order now,” she commented. “What do you say I go make us a couple of iced lattes?” she offered. “Or… would you prefer something else?”

“No, actually an iced latte sounds perfect,” Tessa said appreciatively. “It’s warm out tonight; it’ll be refreshing.”

“Okay, then,” Mariah smiled as she rose from her seat, delighted that she had suggested something that sounded pleasing to her. “Any special requests?”

Looking up at her, Tessa offered a sultry smile. “You know what I like,” she intoned.

“I do,” Mariah replied, her confident tone low and raspy.

An eyebrow arched. “Can I watch?” Tessa asked flirtatiously. 

Mariah felt her face flush, but she looked Tessa squarely in the eyes. “You can watch me do anything you’d like,” she volleyed, her voice husky with insinuation. Turnabout was fair play, and Mariah Copeland could give as well as she got. She prided herself on that.

Her breath catching, Tessa blushed. _Touché_, she thought. And then she upped her game. “Don’t tempt me.”

Mariah rolled her eyes as she smiled. Taking Tessa hand, she pulled her from the chair. “Come on, you,” she said playfully. “I’ll let you ogle me while I make you the best iced latte you’ve ever tasted.”

“Promises, promises,” Tessa intoned, and then she laughed as she allowed Mariah to drag her into coffeehouse.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were back at their table, enjoying their cold, refreshing drinks as they chatted. “So… this night turned out _way_ more interesting than I had originally planned,” Mariah admitted, as she stirred her freshly brewed concoction with the straw.

“Hmm… Which was?” Tessa asked curiously.

“Nothing,” Mariah said matter-of-factly, as she nodded. “Yeah, absolutely nothing. I had zero plans which, uh, sounds more lame now that I…”

Tessa was grinning at her, and the comment died on her lips, as a nervous laugh tripped over them. “God, why…”

“What?” Tessa practically giggled.

“Am I so nervous?” Mariah wondered aloud. She had literally just spent the last ten minutes shamelessly flirting with Tessa as she made their lattes, and now… “I don’t… I don’t know, it’s… weird. We’ve only hung out, what, like… a hundred times?”

Tessa’s chin was planted in her hand again, as she listened intently to Mariah’s ponderings. “Because… it’s not the hundredth time,” she asserted. “It’s the first. Our first real date.” She emphasized the real date part, and then she panicked a bit, and found the need to check in, saying, “Which is… what we decided… that this was, right?”

Nodding, Mariah’s smile reflected in her eyes. “Right,” she said softly. _I hope so, after the things I just said to you…_

“I mean, if you want, we can, uh… do all the typical first date things,” Tessa suggested, leaning down to sip from her straw.

“Like… try not to order anything too messy,” Mariah said, jumping on-board with Tessa’s banter.

“Or, agonizing over whether or not to tell the person that they have spinach in their teeth,” Tessa supplied, looking as though she had personal experience with such matters.

“Or trying not to sound too dumb,” Mariah added.

“Or too smart,” Tessa volleyed.

“Or too anything,” Mariah commented exaggeratingly.

“Finding you like the same music,” Tessa said.

“Finding you like the same books, movies…” Mariah added.

Tessa made a sound of disgruntlement. “Arguing over who pays the check,” she said, focusing on her drink.

“Wait… I thought you were gonna pay,” Mariah said, a confused expression on her face.

When Tessa glanced at her, a look of panic playing across her face, Mariah broke out into a laugh.

Wiping her brow, a sigh of relief released from Tessa’s lungs, and she laughed along with Mariah.

“No… no, I think… I think you and I are… way beyond all of that,” Mariah said, emphasizing exactly how far beyond they actually were. Yes, it was their first _real_ _date_, but it certainly wasn’t their first moment of deep connection—a fact of which they were both acutely, and happily aware.

“Yeah, we sure are,” Tessa agreed. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Mariah. Was this really happening? “You know, it’s like friendship, plus. We get to take something that’s good, and make it even better,” she asserted. She lifted her glass, taking a sip through the straw, as she raised her eyebrows playfully, drawing another smile from Mariah.

They lingered in that moment, and then something shifted, and the expression on Tessa’s face changed to one of nervous contemplation.

“What’s… that look about?” Mariah asked, curious, and maybe a little concerned.

“Do you wanna… you know… talk about it?” Tessa asked, scratching her head as though she were bewildered. “‘Cause it’s… kinda…”

“Sudden,” Mariah supplied, finishing Tessa’s sentence.

“In a good way,” Tessa was quick to point out. “But… it’s a big change… for both of us.”

Mariah considered the question. “You know, personally, I’d kinda just like to stay in the moment,” she said. “I feel like this has been a really long time coming,” she practically giggled from her giddiness.

“True,” Tessa agreed, though she looked a little disappointed.

“And the rest we’ll figure out as we go,” Mariah said.

“You know what? Let’s get outta here,” Tessa suddenly suggested.

Mariah looked surprised. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tessa affirmed. “Because I feel like celebrating, and coffee is just, you know, not very festive.”

“All right, then,” Mariah agreed. Standing, she grabbed her purse, and slinging it over her shoulder, she headed for the door.

Following suit, Tessa quickly caught up with her, and reaching out, she took Mariah’s hand into her own. They paused near the door, and their gazes locking, they shared a moment before Mariah looked down at their joined hands. “Wow, feels like there’s a neon sign over our heads that’s telling the world that we’re more than friends,” she commented.

“Is… that a problem?” Tessa asked, concerned.

“No,” Mariah was quick to reassure. “No, not at all. It’s just… it’s real,” she said, emphasizing the reality of it as she took Tessa’s other hand into her own.

“That, it is,” Tessa agreed with deep sigh that fell into a nervous laugh.

“And I can’t believe that this is… actually happening,” Mariah said on a soft sigh. She’d wanted this for as long as she could remember, but after Tessa’s rejection the Halloween before, and all the drama that followed, she never dared hope that it would actually happen.

They shared another moment then, complete with the most adorably anxious smiles, and it took every ounce of willpower Tessa possessed not to kiss Mariah right there in that moment. And the expression in Mariah’s eyes said she was fighting the same urge, as they each closed their lips tightly, before Mariah opened the door, leading them back out into the warmth of a typical Midwestern July evening.

* * *

** _Genoa City Athletic Club—Thursday, July 12, 2018, 10:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

The walk back to the GCAC felt strikingly different than the one that brought them to Crimson Lights a little more than an hour prior. No longer feeling the need to fill every moment with conversation to avoid those awkward pauses, where they would have to worry that the other was wishing for a way out, they took their time, meandering along in comfortable silence, side-by-side, both of them acutely aware of the physical contact—that sustained by the entwining of their fingers, and those accidental brushes of their shoulders, arms, or thighs. Every touch sent the most delightful tingles splaying through their bodies, and neither of them ever wanted that feeling to go away.

As they neared The Club, as the GCAC was often known, Tessa reached over with her right hand, laying it gently on Mariah’s bicep. Now that this was real, that her longing had been realized, she couldn’t help but want to touch her in every possible way.

Glancing at her, Mariah smiled her approval. “I am… ridiculously happy right now,” she confessed, covering Tessa’s hand with her own.

“I hope… you’ll always feel this way,” Tessa said sweetly, giving Mariah’s arm a squeeze. “Because I don’t think I’ve ever felt happier. I mean, this is… so fucking magical, I keep expecting some bejeweled unicorn to appear, shitting sparkling rainbows or something.”

Mariah cackled out in laughter. “You are such a dork,” she accused, as Tessa joined her in laughter that still reverberated between them as they entered the club, coming face-to-face with Mariah’s GC Buzz co-host and self-appointed tormentor, Hilary Curtis. The woman was notorious for giving Mariah a hard time—both on and off screen, and she was the last person Mariah wanted to see on this night that meant so much to her… and to Tessa.

Their shared laughter instantly gave way to stark silence, both of them acutely aware of the uncomfortable expression on Hilary’s face—and the panicked expressions on their own. They stood there for a moment, looking at Hilary, their mouths agape. Mariah felt so anxious she thought her heart would pound out of her chest—and not in a good way, but Tessa’s protective side kicked in, and she gently tugged Mariah’s hand, leading her toward the bar.

Settling in on the barstools at the edge of the sleek, black granite-top bar, Tessa ordered two glasses of their favorite red, and then reached over, taking Mariah’s hand. “I know… that was uncomfortable for you, and I understand why. But I want you to know that… I felt so incredibly proud, walking in here tonight with your hand in mine,” she said softly. “And I know that my actions haven’t always reflected it, but… there has never been anyone I’d rather be with, than you.”

The sincerity in Tessa’s eyes, in her voice, was palpable, and in that moment, Mariah thought that her heart might actually burst. “Tessa…” she whispered, attempting to maintain her composure. 

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Tessa recoiled inside. “Too much?” she asked, nervously. _Fuck, Tess! Why did you have to say that? Now you’ve freaked her out_, she silently chastised. 

Surprised by the sudden appearance of trepidation in Tessa’s eyes, Mariah offered a reassuring smile. “No, not at all…” she reassured. And then she sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m just…”

“There’s no need to apologize, Mariah. I get it,” Tessa empathized. “I really do.”

The bartender brought their drinks, and thanking him, Mariah instantly raised her glass, taking a huge gulp of the semi-sweet liquid anesthetizer.

“Of all the gin-joints, in all the towns, in all the world,” Tessa waxed poetic, in an attempt to calm Mariah’s nerves, maybe even make her smile. She was afraid the woman might actually jump out of her skin.

Mariah sighed, and crossed her arms as she leaned on the bar. “And to think, we were having such a good time, and now I can feel her eyes boring a hole into the back of my head!” she said, her voice growing more tense with every word.

“Just ignore her,” Tessa encouraged.

“How can I, when I can practically hear all of the snarky comments that are going through her head?” Mariah challenged intensely, complete with exaggerated hand gestures.

Tessa held silent for a beat, and Mariah asked, “She’s staring at me right now—isn’t she?”

Casting a glance toward Hilary, Tessa nodded. “Yeah…”

“What do we do? Do we… finish our drinks? Do we go somewhere else? Do we walk up and say ‘Hi’?” Mariah fired off in rapid succession. “I…”

“I think we should say ‘Hi’,” Tessa interjected the moment Mariah took a breath. “I mean, it’s only a big deal if we make it one,” she reasoned, trying to help Mariah relax. “Besides I...” She reached toward her, lightly running a fingertip along her wrist before taking her hand again. “I thought you were happy that we were finally together.”

“You’re right,” Mariah said, covering Tessa’s hand with her own as she looked into her eyes. “I am.”

She paused for a moment, centering herself.

“Okay,” she sighed as she lifted her wine glass, emptying it for an extra boost of courage. And then she grunted, as she set the glass back onto the bar.

Amused, Tessa chuckled softly, as she watched the wine disappear from Mariah’s glass. They stood then, and shouldering their purses, they walked across the room toward Hilary and a man neither of them knew.

“Hi, there,” Mariah said nervously. “Just wanted to come over, say ‘Hello’. I didn’t expect to see you here so late. You should be at home, resting with the baby,” she fussed in an awkward attempt at humor to ease her own discomfort.

“Well, I will be doing that, soon,” Hilary said, looking as uncomfortable as Mariah felt.

An equally awkward pause followed, and then Hilary was introducing the man as her “old friend, Mark.”

“Mark, this is Mariah… and Tessa,” she said. “We all work together.”

He greeted them warmly, and Tessa responded, “Likewise,” as Mariah managed a simple “Hi.”

Another uncomfortable pause followed, and then, Mariah blurted out, “Tess and I are on a date,” before clearing her throat nervously.

Tessa’s eyebrows shot up at the comment, and she swallowed hard, waiting for the inevitable.

“After… the way you two walked in, I figured as much,” Hilary said without missing a beat.

Her comment was met by a surprised expression on Mariah’s face, and one of validation on Tessa’s.

“All I can say is: finally,” Hilary said. “It’s about time that someone acknowledged the obvious.”

Mariah looked positively floored. “Wait you… you mean, you…” She glanced at Tessa for reinforcement, earning a raised eyebrow and a shrug in response.

Tessa wasn’t the least bit surprised by the revelation. She’d always known she couldn’t hide what she felt for Mariah—especially not from anyone who, unlike Noah, actually wanted to see the truth.

“Ladies,” Hilary scoffed, “you’d have to be blind not to see what was going on between the two of you. But you two go, have fun!” she said sweetly, drawing yet another confused expression from Mariah. “May I recommend the Rooftop? It is still open, and it’s… a beautiful night.”

Mariah just stood there, mouth agape. Honest to god, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I…”

Just as Mariah attempted to find her words, Tessa leaned close. “Just say: ‘Goodnight, Hilary’,” she encouraged, her voice soft against Mariah’s ear.

It took a few seconds for the words to register, and then she followed Tessa’s lead, saying, “Goodnight, Hilary,” as Tessa smiled in her direction. And then Tessa’s hand fell to the small of Mariah’s back, and Mariah allowed herself to be led toward the elevator that would take them back to the Roof Deck where their unexpected evening had begun.

* * *

** _The Roof Deck Bar, Genoa City Athletic Club—Thursday, July 12, 2018, 11:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Reaching their destination, they stopped by the bar where Mariah took a turn ordering their favorite wine. She thought briefly that they really should buy stock in that winery, as she thanked the bartender, and lifted their glasses, handing one off to Tessa. And then they made their way across the deck to the far side of that huge, inviting sectional, where they settled in to enjoy the remainder of their evening.

Sitting close together, they faced one another in such a way that spontaneous touches were not only possible, but by mutual, silent agreement, strongly encouraged. Her left arm draped casually across the back cushion, Tessa’s fingertips lightly traced the contours of Mariah’s shoulder and neck, lifting upward to dance in those soft, auburn locks. Mariah was so strikingly beautiful, and now that she didn’t have to hide her feelings, Tessa just couldn’t keep her eyes—or her hands—off of her, much to Mariah’s absolute delight.

Remembering the days of stolen glances, and subtle touches that felt far better than they should have given the nature of their relationship, Mariah couldn’t help but welcome the transition that was occurring between them. Tessa’s deliberate, unwavering attention throughout the evening was everything to her. Every touch brought a feeling of warmth, of belonging, and each time their gazes met, whether purposeful or by chance, she found sheer devotion reflected back to her in the depths of those shimmering green eyes—and she’d never felt more treasured in her entire life. 

Feeling an unrelenting need to be closer to her, Mariah set her wine glass on the table, and shifted on the sectional, leaning into Tessa’s side. Tessa felt her heart trill in her chest, and she smiled, welcoming her, as a soft, contented sigh fell from Mariah’s lips, her head coming to rest against Tessa’s shoulder. She never even paused to consider whether this was too much, too soon. It just simply was, and she couldn’t have felt happier about it. 

Eyes shuttering, Tessa’s leaned her cheek against the top of Mariah’s head, her fingertips still sifting through those soft, auburn tresses. She loved the way they felt, gliding through her fingers—she loved the quiet murmurs of contentment that slipped from Mariah’s lips, even more.

“I could stay here in this moment with you forever,” she whispered. It wasn’t the first time she’d felt that way tonight—and it wouldn’t be the last. But it was the moment they were in, and it was absolutely perfect.

Delivered on a soft sigh, Tessa’s declaration made Mariah’s heart skip a beat. “Me too,” she whispered, twining her fingertips with Tessa’s.

“I’m playing a new club up in Milwaukee Saturday night,” Tessa mentioned. “Think you might like to come along, be my personal cheering section?”

Lifting her head, Mariah turned to face Tessa, a bright smile on her face. “Absolutely,” she said excitedly. “I love being your cheering section.”

Her heart skipping a beat, Tessa beamed. So many times since she’d booked that gig, she’d wanted to invite Mariah, needed her to be there. But the pain of possible rejection from her was simply too much to risk. Despite the walls that she had carefully constructed around her heart—a defense against the trauma of her past—she was painfully vulnerable to this woman. It didn’t even matter that Mariah didn’t know it. “Oh, my god,” she said breathlessly, “now I’m even more excited about this gig.”

Taking a breath, Mariah dipped her head for a moment, and when she met Tessa’s gaze again, she crinkled her nose, and said, “Confession?”

The tone of her voice asked the question, and Tessa nodded, curious as to what she had to say. “Always,” she encouraged.

“I was, uh… I was already planning to be there,” Mariah divulged.

Tessa responded with a confused look, and Mariah was quick to explain. “I’ve known about the gig for a while now,” she said. “Devon has connections all over. The manager knew you had ties to LP Streaming, so he called him for a reference.”

A sharp gasp jolted from deep in Tessa’s chest. “And he gave me a positive one?”

Mariah released a soft chuckle. Did Tessa really have such little understanding of how other people felt about her? “Of course he did,” she answered, watching her facial expressions carefully. “Tessa, you’ve made mistakes, but Devon is a fair guy. And he cares about you. Why wouldn’t he give you a good reference?”

“I just…”

Overwhelmed, Tessa lowered her head, steadying her emotions. And then she found her way back to Mariah’s steady gaze. “I didn’t do anything to deserve it,” she said forthrightly.

“Well, I disagree,” Mariah said. “And clearly, so does Devon.” She reached out, gently touching Tessa’s face. “Tessa, you don’t have to keep paying for the same mistakes, over and over. I mean, this isn’t Groundhog Day,” she said humorously.

It was so like Mariah to alleviate tension with a joke, and even in the midst of such an emotional moment, Tessa chuckled in response, as Mariah continued, her tone tender and sweet, “You’ve made amends, and you’ve been forgiven. Now it’s time to forgive yourself.”

Lowering her head, Tessa pondered Mariah’s words. “That’s easier said, than done,” she said quietly.

“I know it is, Babe,” Mariah said softly, the tender term of endearment gliding from her tongue as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Crooking a finger beneath Tessa’s chin, she tipped her head up, finding her gaze. “But you don’t have to face it alone anymore, because I’ve got you.”

Teary-eyed, Tessa smiled into those shimmering green eyes, so filled with sincerity. “How lucky am I?” she said, already knowing the answer.

And then she released a soft sigh, and her mood lifted as her thoughts returned to the gig. “I’m even more excited for Saturday now,” she said with a sniffle. “I can’t… I can’t believe you were gonna be there for me.”

Tilting her head, Mariah grinned. “Wild horses couldn’t keep me away.”

Laughing, Tessa shook her head. “What does that even mean?”

“It means, I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Mariah said sincerely.

A slight smile ghosted Tessa’s lips, and wordlessly, she reached for her phone. Unlocking it, she scrolled through the contents of an app, a determined expression on her face. And when she found that which she sought, she triumphantly tapped the screen, and the opening chords of her song _Fight or Flight_ began to play.

Mariah recognized it instantly, and she offered a curious expression in response. “Preview of Saturday night?” she wondered aloud.

A slight blush colored Tessa’s cheeks, and she grinned sheepishly. “I know, I know, flagrant self-promotion at its finest,” she joked, drawing a laugh from Mariah. “But I can’t think of a more perfect song for this moment,” she said, as she set the phone down on the table and stood, holding a hand out toward her. “Dance with me,” she quietly entreated, more intimate invitation, than question.

Mariah’s breath caught, and she smiled up at her. “I’d love to,” she said softly, taking the proffered hand.

Tessa gave her a tug, pulling her to her feet, and right into waiting arms. And when Mariah draped her arms over Tessa’s shoulder, her fingertips instinctively tangled into those soft raven locks at the base of Tessa’s neck. Tessa smiled in response, as she grasped Mariah’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer as they began moving to the music.

Hearing her voice streaming from the phone, singing about the person she used to be, and how her friend had refused to let her give up on who she wanted to become, Tessa looked into Mariah’s eyes. “I know… at the benefit, I said that this song was for Nikki, but… the truth is I… I wrote it about you,” she confessed.

Moved nearly to tears, Mariah’s breath hitched, and her heart trembled in her chest. “It’s a beautiful song, Tessa,” she praised.

“You’ve been an amazing friend to me,” Tessa whispered. “I just wanted to show you how much that meant to me, how much you mean to me, and music is… it’s how I speak my truth.”

It was Mariah’s turn to resist the urge to kiss Tessa senseless. What if it was too much, too soon?, she worried, reminding herself that she had been the one to initiate the kiss in San Francisco, and ultimately, Tessa had rejected her. This time, she wanted it to be Tessa’s call.

“Well, your truth is amazing, Tessa. You spoke volumes about how you feel about me,” she said softly, as they swayed together to the slow, measured tempo of the song. Somehow, she had always known that song was about her; she just hadn’t been able to deal with the reality of that truth back then.

Tessa offered a bashful smile. “It’s the easiest truth I’ve ever told,” she whispered, locking her gaze on Mariah’s. 

Shuffling her feet nervously as their dance continued, Mariah cleared her throat, her face flushing just slightly. “Since we’re… in confession mode,” she said, a shy smile playing across her lips. “If Noah and Devon hadn’t shown up when they did, I… probably would’ve kissed you that morning,” she divulged, referring to that moment on the sofa at the cottage the morning after the benefit.

That was the first night Tessa had ever spent with her, and she’d looked so damned sexy wearing Mariah’s clothes the following morning. And she’d said the most beautiful things about who Mariah was inside, and all the wonderful things she deserved from a partner. Aside from her mother, no one had ever said anything so beautiful, so meaningful to her, and it touched her in a place so deep she knew Tessa’s voice, her words, would echo in her soul for all of eternity. “And… by probably, I mean, I don’t think I could’ve stopped myself if I tried. I just… I felt so drawn to you.”

“And I probably would’ve let you,” Tessa candidly admitted. “And by probably, I mean, definitely,” she said, stressing the fact that it would have happened, no doubt. “I felt the pull toward you too, even before then, but… it was that morning, that I felt my guard begin to slip,” she said, recalling the intensity of her feelings as she said those things to Mariah. “I thought for sure you’d figure out that I was falling in love with you.”

Mariah felt her heart melt, and she struggled to maintain her composure. “I knew,” she admitted. “How could I not? Because… I felt it too. I just… I didn’t… know what to do with it. I mean, I’d never had these kinds of feelings for a woman before. Hell, I… I never even really felt them for a guy.”

“I totally get that,” Tessa murmured.

An eyebrow vaulted, and Mariah looked at her curiously. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Tessa quietly admitted. “I do.”

Taking a deep breath, Mariah released a slow sigh, as she processed that information. “Wow,” she said on a quiet laugh. “This conversation went a lot deeper than I thought it would,” she commented.

“Is… is that… is that a… a bad thing?” Tessa asked, the tentativeness in her voice saying she suddenly felt very nervous.

Mariah looked up, and smiled softly. “No, not at all,” she answered. “I’m just… surprised, is all. But I guess I shouldn’t be,” she reasoned. “I’ve always felt incredibly close to you, like I could tell you anything, and you would never judge me.”

“That will always be the case,” Tessa guaranteed. After all the crap she’d pulled, all the hurt she’d caused, who was she to judge?

Nodding, Mariah smiled as the final chords of Tessa’s song faded into silence. “It feels nice, dancing with you this way,” she said softly, her mind contrasting the experience against the last time she’d danced with her, the night Kyle dragged her to LP’s _Hot Summer Nights _popup club earlier that summer.

Tessa returned her smile. “Then we’ll have to do it more often,” she declared. “Maybe even Saturday night.”

Mariah’s entire face lit up. “I can’t wait,” she declared as she took Tessa’s hand into her own.

The conversation shifted as they returned to their seats, and suddenly Mariah was regaling Tessa with the highlights of their evening. Leaning casually against the pillows, her wine glass held loosely in her hand, Tessa offered a knowing smile. It didn’t matter that she had been there to experience it all with her, hearing the animation, the sheer joy in Mariah’s voice, as she retold the story, was music to Tessa’s ears.

“And the thing that floored me, is when I told Hilary about us, she was actually… nice about it,” Mariah said, still sounding surprised. “I was expecting…”

She paused for a moment, thinking. “Well, to be honest, I don’t really know what I was expecting,” she admitted, sharing a soft laugh with Tessa, “but it certainly wasn’t that.”

“I mean, as much as I love to give Hilary a hard time,” Tessa said, leaning forward to set her wine glass on the table next to Mariah’s, “she has her moments. Sometimes people can surprise you in the best of ways. I mean, like Kyle did,” she said by way of example. “Arranging for that movie, setting us up… giving us the push we needed,” she said, as she gently played with Mariah’s hair, sweeping some of it back behind her shoulder. God, she loved the way that hair just glided so smoothly through her fingertips. She was certain she would never tire of that feeling.

From the very beginning, and even when she was scared shitless of her burgeoning feelings for Tessa, Mariah had always adored how affectionate Tessa was with her, the way she was always looking for little ways to touch her, always with such tenderness; and now, that affection seemed to be endless, and she simply couldn’t get enough. Despite herself, she found herself smiling at all that had transpired thanks to Kyle. Not that she would ever admit it to him, but she was grateful for his interference.

“I don’t wanna sound mean, but… I wouldn’t’ve thought he had it in him,” Tessa said.

A soft laugh slipped from Mariah’s lips, and she reached for Tessa’s hand. “And now… we are back where this evening began,” she said, weaving a fingers between Tessa’s.

Her eyes focused on their hands, Tessa smiled. “Yeah,” she murmured softly.

“Under the stars,” Mariah said, as Tessa glanced at her, sheer adoration in her eyes.

They took turns looking up into the night sky for a brief moment, and then Mariah looked back down at their entwined hands. “Tessa, this has been a…” Licking her lips, she looked up then, meeting Tessa’s gaze with purpose. “It’s been a terrific first date,” she quietly declared.

Tessa felt her heart flutter beneath her breasts, as her fingertips frolicked in Mariah’s soft auburn locks. “Although, I can think of one thing that would make it… even more incredible,” she crooned, her voice a soft caress as she smiled into Mariah’s eyes.

“Oh, can you?” Mariah whispered enticingly.

Smiling, Tessa’s nose adopted that cute little crinkle as she moved closer. “Yeah…” she said with a soft laugh that she shared with Mariah, as her mouth met Mariah’s in a tender kiss. And then she smiled against those soft lips, before pulling back to gaze into Mariah’s eyes.

Mariah smiled into those eyes, and Tessa held her there for a moment, the two of them sharing a silent conversation that said they both knew this was exactly where they’d always belonged. And then Tessa shifted, leaning into Mariah’s embrace, where she reveled in the feeling of Mariah’s arm around her, a cheek leaning against her temple.

Seeking more contact, Tessa reached up with her left hand, lightly caressing Mariah’s arm, as Mariah took the right hand into her own. They sighed softly in concert then, both of them wishing once again, that they could stay right here in this moment forever.

* * *

** _The Roof Deck Bar, Genoa City Athletic Club—Friday, July 13, 2018, 12:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Much to their disappointment, closing time neared, and as they prepared to leave the Roof Deck for a second time that evening, Mariah reached over, taking Tessa’s hand into her own. Their fingers intertwined, as if by design, and Tessa offered a soft smile in response.

Entering the elevator, they descended once again to the lobby, exiting out onto the street, and then slowly, they meandered toward the well-lighted parking lot behind the building, neither of them in any hurry to part ways. 

“Well, this is me,” Mariah said unnecessarily, her voice suddenly quavering as they approached her car.

“And… this is me,” Tessa echoed. Her car was parked right next to Mariah’s.

Mariah turned toward her, taking Tessa’s other hand into hers. Her heart raced, and her palms were perspiring, and an anxious laugh escaped her lips, unbidden. “God, I don’t know why I’m still so nervous,” she commented.

“You’re not alone. I’m nervous too,” Tessa confessed, her face flushing in the moonlight. “Maybe because… I don’t want this night to end.”

“Neither do I,” Mariah said softly, her eyes locked on Tessa’s. Gently, she tugged Tessa toward her, pulling her closer.

The corners of Tessa’s mouth curled into a slight smile as she went willingly to her, and Mariah’s back pressed against the passenger side door of her car, as Tessa’s body came flush up against hers. It felt like heaven having her so close. 

“Mariah, I…”

“Shhh…” Mariah whispered, searching those beautiful eyes. “Don’t talk, okay? Just let me kiss you.”

Tessa’s insides began to tremble anew as Mariah’s hands left hers, finding purchase on her face. And then she felt herself being drawn closer, their mouths meeting in a slow kiss that lingered far longer than it probably should have, given they were in a public parking lot.

“Mariah…” Tessa breathed as their mouths finally parted ways. Her breath was ragged, her body trembling, this time from desire rather than anxiousness. And god, she wanted more. She’d wanted this with Mariah the first moment she set eyes on her at The Underground. Mariah, with that glorious mob of wild auburn hair, those eyes that sparkled when she laughed or even just smiled, and that body that just wouldn’t quit… She was confident and candid, and so damned beautiful it made Tessa’s heart hurt; and the more she grew to know her, the deeper that desire entrenched itself in Tessa’s soul. And now here they were, and she couldn’t wait to kiss her again. Only now, it wasn’t about sheer lust—it was about the kind of love Tessa had never believed she deserved, never dreamed she could give, or ever dared hope she would feel in return.

Breathless, Mariah’s entire body hummed with excitement in the wake of kisses that still lingered on her lips, and the thought of saying goodnight to Tessa made her heart ache with a kind of longing she’d never even known existed. She’d wanted this with Tessa for so long, and now that it was actually happening, she couldn’t get enough. “Can I drive you home?” she heard herself offering in the hopes of stealing just a little more time—and maybe a few more goodnight kisses with her. 

Flummoxed, Tessa pointed awkwardly to her car. “What about my…”

Biting her bottom lip, Mariah shrugged. “We could always pick it up tomorrow.”

The subtle suggestion in Mariah’s voice caught Tessa off guard, her breath caught and she blinked twice. She didn’t know what to say. Instead, she shuffled her feet nervously.

Mariah realized the insinuation, and gasped. “Oh, god, that’s not what I meant,” she quickly attempted to rectify. And then realizing that didn’t sound good either, she changed course. “Not that I’m not interested in…”

The comment died on her lips. “_Fuck my life_…” she muttered, inwardly chastising herself for making things awkward.

Again.

But she wasn’t giving up. Clearing her throat, she looked up, squarely meeting Tessa’s gaze.

Tessa was laughing, and unfettered amusement danced in those soft green eyes as they peered back at her, and Mariah felt instantly calmed.

“Anyway,” Mariah said, “I meant I could pick you up in the morning. Maybe we could get breakfast.” Any excuse she could think of, just to see her again outside of the office. “I would suggest brunch, since I know you’re not a morning person, but we have to work, so…”

“Mariah…” Tessa said, halting what she was certain was about to turn into another awkward ramble, with the grasping of her hands. When Mariah fell silent, looking into her eyes, Tessa offered a reassuring smile. “I’d love it if you drove me home.”

Anxiousness fading, Mariah felt her heart flutter, and the corners of her mouth curved into a smile as she reached behind Tessa, pulling the handle on the passenger side door of her car. “Your chariot awaits,” she quipped, her eyes never leaving Tessa’s.

Tessa’s eyes twinkled in the moonlight as she leaned in, kissing Mariah again. Stepping aside then, she allowed Mariah to open the door. And then, climbing inside, she peered up at her, holding her gaze, as Mariah gently closed the door. 

* * *

** _Mariah’s Car—Friday, July 13, 2018, 12:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Once they were settled in Mariah’s car with the engine running, Tessa switched the settings on the sound system, allowing her phone, rather than Mariah’s, to connect to the Bluetooth. “I wanna play you something,” she said, as she scrolled through her music library.

She sounded excited, and Mariah was curious to hear it, whatever it was. “Okay, sure,” she readily agreed.

“I’m working on a new song, and I’d like to use a transition sort of similar to this,” Tessa said, finding the song that she sought.

“Okay, so obviously I know what a transition is, in general, but what does that mean, musically speaking?” Mariah asked, curious to learn the intricacies of Tessa’s craft.

“Well, in musical terms, a transition is… a bridge between two musical ideas—or movements, in the case of classical pieces,” Tessa explained. “It’s a… a moment of transformation in the piece that takes you on a journey from one thought, or experience, or emotion to the next.”

She paused for a moment, thinking, then added, “Kind of like us, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

Suddenly self-conscious, Tessa searched for words to explain. “Well, I… I hear… Sometimes, i-in my head, I hear… the nuances of our relationship, our story, playing out in kind of a musical score,” she confessed, her face flushing. She hadn’t ever really meant to actually say that out loud, but it was out there now, and Mariah was smiling at her, so it mustn’t have sounded too corny.

“And… you hear it now, as we’re… transitioning from Friendship to Friendship Plus?” Mariah said intuitively.

Tessa smiled. “Exactly,” she confirmed. “A-at first, our music was sweet and curious… and then it was tense, turning stormy, and then it lulled and was sort of timid, and now… it feels so new and alive, a whirlwind of emotions.”

Mariah glanced her way. “I like… that you see our story reflected in music. And so far, I’m… loving this new movement we’re in,” she grinned. 

Blushing slightly, Tessa smiled. “Me too,” she concurred.

Starting the track then, Tessa moved to slightly before the end of the third movement of Beethoven’s _5th Symphony in C Minor_, waiting… 

“Classical music, huh?” Mariah sounded intrigued. She never would’ve pegged Tessa as the classical type. Though it shouldn’t have surprised her, given how quickly she had bonded with Nikki Newman.

Shrugging, Tessa offered a bashful smile. “I love it, actually,” she confessed. And then the critical section neared, and she turned her full attention to the music. “See how it sounds kind of… foreboding?” she asked, as the transition began.

Nodding, Mariah began to process what she was experiencing. “Yeah,” she said. “A minute ago, it almost sounded sort of curious, like someone was frolicking or… sneaking around, but now, almost out of nowhere… I’m waiting for something dark to happen.”

“Exactly,” Tessa said, excited that Mariah understood what she meant. “But listen here, as the tension builds…”

Mariah listened intently, not wanting to miss a moment of what was happening. And slowly, the darkness began to lift, and the volume gradually increased until the tension reached a powerful crescendo, breaking free, and Mariah found herself mesmerized.

It took her a moment to find her words again, but when she did, she offered her reaction to the experience. “This sort of reminds me of what you were just saying about the transitions in our relationship,” she said, sounding curious, almost excited.

Thrilled that Mariah had made the connection, Tessa beamed. “Yes!” she exclaimed, earning a hearty laugh from Mariah in response to her enthusiasm. And then her demeanor shifted to something akin to shy. “The song I’m writing, it’s… well, it’s kind of all about that,” she divulged, suddenly even more excited about her current project.

A bit surprised by the announcement, Mariah paused, and blinked twice. “You’re writing another song about me? About… us?” she said, her tone asking the question.

“Everything I’ve written since I came to Genoa City is about you, and… and us,” Tessa confessed, biting her lip as she waited for Mariah’s response.

Reaching across the console, Mariah took Tessa’s hand into her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Our story is safe in your capable hands,” she said confidently. “And I can’t wait to hear where our music takes us next.”

* * *

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Friday, July 13, 2018, 1:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Arriving at her apartment door hand-in-hand, Tessa slid the key into the deadbolt, just as Mariah gave her a gentle tug, spinning her around. Then, face-to-face, she took Tessa’s other hand into her own, peering into those dark, expressive eyes.

“Thank you, for tonight,” she said, sincerely. “I had… the best time.”

Tessa felt her cheeks flush. “No, thank you,” she countered, emphasizing that Mariah was the one who deserved the credit. “I’ve never… ever had… a better date.”

“Never?” Mariah murmured playfully.

“Not in my whole entire life,” Tessa crooned.

Mariah smiled. “Neither have I,” she divulged. “And I’m so glad it happened with you.”

Without another word, Tessa leaned forward, covering Mariah’s mouth with her own. A moment later, her hands were tangled in that gorgeous mop of auburn hair that she had fantasized about for months, and Mariah was moaning her approval, as Tessa’s tongue gently sought entrance.

Opening to her, Mariah fell headlong into their kiss, allowing it to deepen, as her fingertips dug into Tessa’s sides. How could a simple goodnight kiss evoke such passion, such desire in her? And yet, it did—and she wasn’t the least bit sorry.

Somehow, she ended up with her back against the door, Tessa’s body pressed firmly against her. And her next awareness was the sound of Tessa’s voice, beckoning to her. “Come inside,” she whispered breathily into their kiss. “Stay with me.”

“Tessa…” Mariah breathed. Gently ending their kiss, she looked and sounded a little uncertain. She felt dizzy, disoriented from Tessa’s kisses, and her body hummed in places she never even knew existed. She wondered if Tessa was feeling the same way.

Tessa offered a calming smile. “I… I don’t… mean it like that,” she said. And then she arched an eyebrow. “Not tonight, anyway,” she grinned, drawing a soft laugh from Mariah. “And not that I’m not interested, because… I definitely am,” she admitted forthrightly, her eyes slowly scanning Mariah’s face. She looked so sexy, her wild auburn tresses mussed from their kisses. “But tonight, I just… I really don’t wanna say goodnight to you.”

“Neither do I,” Mariah agreed.

“Then come inside with me,” Tessa invited. “We can… have an old-fashioned girly slumber party,” she enticed. “That’s not something I ever got to do as a kid.”

Feeling Tessa’s childhood disappointment, Mariah frowned. “Me either.”

“So we can stream some sappy Rom Com, and eat popcorn and drink wine like we used to,” Tessa suggested. “Only this time, your mother won’t interrupt,” she grinned. “And maybe you’ll even kiss me goodnight.”

“I will definitely kiss you goodnight,” Mariah promised, eyes twinkling as she leaned in, kissing Tessa again. “And when we wake up, I’ll kiss you good morning. And I won’t have to leave you at your bedroom door, because you’ll be right there next to me.”

“That sounds perfect to me,” Tessa whispered.

* * *

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Friday, July 13, 2018, 1:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

“Lucky for you, I’m obsessed with dental hygiene, so I carry a toothbrush in my purse,” Mariah commented, bumping her hip against Tessa’s as they readied themselves for bed in the cramped quarters of Tessa’s bathroom.

It was true, that part about obsession. Every day after lunch, Mariah made a beeline straight to the restroom to brush her teeth. It was one of those little quirks that Tessa found absolutely adorable; which was ridiculous, of course, but emotions had nothing to do with logic, and Tessa was very obviously smitten.

Tessa had given her a pair of running shorts and that old Rock ‘n Roll t-shirt Mariah was so fond of, to use as sleep attire, and not surprisingly, she found her positively irresistible in it. Heat coiled deep within, and her belly tightened with want just thinking about it. _Sometimes you’re such a teenaged boy_, she chastised inwardly. How many times had she thought about Mariah, fantasized about what she would look like in the throes of their passion?

Forcing those memories aside, she returned to her musings about that shirt. She loved the fact that it would smell like Mariah by morning. She’d probably never wash it again. _And… sometimes, you’re such a teenaged girl!_

“Earth to Tessa?” Mariah was saying, causing her to realize she’d been dissociating. It was something that happened often, but usually not in a good way. Not like tonight.

“Huh? What?” Tessa looked befuddled.

“Hygiene obsession?” Mariah reminded.

Suddenly, Tessa remembered the comment. Their eyes meeting in the mirror, she grinned. “Well, I would’ve gone to the drug store down the block to get you one, if you didn’t,” she declared.

When Mariah smiled at her, Tessa gave a noncommittal shrug. “You had spinach in your teeth,” she commented offhandedly; a throwback to their earlier conversation.

“What?” Mariah gasped. “Why didn’t you…”

The question died on her lips as Tessa began to laugh.

Mariah leveled her with a look. “You’re bad,” she laughed.

Shaking the excess water from her toothbrush, she slipped it back into the case, and capping it, she dropped it into the cup that served as a toothbrush holder on the back corner of the vanity, to be used again the following morning, both of them appreciating the message that action sent—Mariah felt comfortable here; she belonged. And then she turned to Tessa, somehow managing to slide between her and the small vanity that held the sink, draping her arms over Tessa’s shoulders.

Tessa groaned at the intimate contact, her eyes flashing with hints of love and desire, as Mariah’s fingers found purchase in her hair. “Spinach or not, I still would’ve gotten you that toothbrush,” she said, in an attempt to quell her physical response.

“My very own superhero,” Mariah crooned, tightening her grip on Tessa’s hair as she leaned in for a kiss.

When their mouths parted, Tessa was grinning. “You taste like my toothpaste now, instead of yours,” she commented.

“Well,” Mariah intoned, one eyebrow arching, “I imagine we’ll be experiencing all kinds of new tastes, somewhere along the way.”

Delivered on a sultry lilt, Mariah’s blatant provocativeness nearly sent Tessa over the edge. “Jesus, Mariah…” she groaned, drawing a robust laugh in response.

“Too much?” Mariah teased, challenge flashing in her eyes.

Accepting the challenge, Tessa vaulted an eyebrow of her own. “Not at all,” she answered. “I just have to learn to temper my responses—at least for the time being.”

“Well, don’t temper them for too long,” Mariah said, as she kissed her again, her hand falling to the center of Tessa’s chest. And then, playfully tugging on the tail of Tessa’s pajama shirt, she slipped from her grasp, sauntering out the door.

Suddenly Tessa felt very much like the character Jake Perry in that sappy early 2000s Rom Com _Sweet Home Alabama_—Mariah had her walkin’ backwards, thinkin’ sideways, talkin’ circles, losin’ her way, and crossing lines all over the place. Mariah had her, all right—hook, line, and sinker—and Tessa wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. But in that moment, honest to god, she didn’t know which end was up, as she scrambled to get her toothbrush back into the cup, and she nearly tripped over herself in her haste to get back to Mariah.

“I think we should watch _Sweet Home Alabama_ tonight, she announced as she finally managed her way back into the kitchen where Mariah was busy fixing them tumblers of ice water. They’d decided to forego the popcorn and wine for tonight, given that they’d already had ample amounts of both and, well… toothpaste didn’t taste very good with a wine chaser anyway.

Eyeing her curiously for a moment, Mariah shrugged. “Fine by me,” she easily agreed. “I can mock that one with the best of ‘em,” she joked.

Keeping her secret to herself, Tessa grinned as she cracked open her laptop, searching for their movie of choice. And thirty minutes later, they were snuggled up in Tessa’s bed, watching their chosen victim, mocking and booing it in turn.

It felt like old times… except that it was better.

As the scenes played out, Tessa sang along with the soundtrack. She couldn’t help herself; it was just that good. And so she harmonized and danced on the sofa to every song from Avril Lavigne’s upbeat track, _Falling Down_, to SheDaisy crooning about their lover being _Mine, All Mine_, to The Calling rocking out about keeping your hands to yourself, and when the obligatory Rom Com montage—where the writers seemed to grow too lazy to write actual dialogue—began, and Jason Chain sang about his lover having him twisting every which way, she harmonized perfectly with him…

“Something's been creeping into my head,” she sang, her voice low and sultry. “Turnin' my thoughts into a dizzy mess. Something's been messin' up my bed,” she crooned, a suggestive expression on her face, “stealin' my dreams and now I'm gettin' no rest. Thought you were gone, guess I must be wrong…” she belted out, as she transitioned with him into the chorus…

“You got me walkin' backwards. You got me thinkin' sideways. You got me talkin' in circles. You've got me losin' my way. You got me crossin' every line. You've got me just in time…”

Watching Tessa move to the beat of the music as she crushed both lyrics and harmony, a look of recognition painted itself across Mariah’s face as those lyrics began to resonate, causing a knowing smile to tease at the corners of her mouth. These weren’t just words in some random song. Tessa was singing them directly to her… as if they’d been written from her own experience, and suddenly they took on a far more personal meaning, as Tessa passionately continued on to the second verse, despite the fact that the music had faded from the movie…

“Something's been hidin' in my heart,” Tessa sang in perfect pitch, the expression in her eyes saying it was true. “Twisting my soul, pullin' me apart. It must be you 'cause no one else can do this… You got me walkin' backwards. You got me thinkin' sideways. You got me talkin' in circles. You've got me losin' my way. You got me crossin' every line. Well, you've got me just in time…”

As the song transitioned into the musical interlude that led into the bridge, Tessa smiled to herself, thinking of the utterly perfect this song was for them. It was as if she’d written it as an admission of the effect Mariah seemed to have on her with nothing more than an innocent look, or a tender touch.

“You’re singing about us again—aren’t you,” Mariah said. It wasn’t a question.

Feeling her face flush for what must’ve been the millionth time that night, Tessa responded with a bashful shrug. “You got me,” she said, enjoying her little play on the title of the song. And then she met inquisitive eyes. “In more ways than one,” she whispered, leaning close to kiss her.

“Every time I hear this song, I think of you,” Tessa admitted.

Mariah’s face adopted a curious expression. “How many times have you seen this movie, exactly?”

“I lost count,” Tessa answered passively. She leaned over, cupping Mariah’s ear. “Don’t tell my girlfriend, but… it’s actually one of my favorites,” she whispered clandestinely.

“Then I guess we should get back to it,” Mariah smiled, both at Tessa’s humor, and the fact that she’d used the word ‘girlfriend’ to describe her. She felt a bit ridiculous, like some lovesick teenaged girl, but she was absolutely giddy inside.

Settling in again, they turned their attention back to the movie as it moved toward the climax. They were at the part where Melanie discovered that the glass gallery was Jake’s creation—one of Tessa’s favorite scenes. Resting her head against Mariah’s shoulder, she returned to her previous position, one arm draped across Mariah’s waist, as she watched the scene play out. And then as the movie played on, her fingertips resumed their light caress across the soft, bare skin at Mariah’s midriff, just beneath the edge of the borrowed t-shirt, earning sounds of approval from her. The sensation was driving Mariah crazy, in the best possible way, and there was no way she would make her stop. The loss of that intimate contact would be devastating.

Instead, she tilted her head, prompting Tessa to shift as well, and their eyes met, holding steadily. The movie quickly forgotten again, their focus shifted to one another, and the heat between them slowly began to rise.

“You look… incredibly sexy in my t-shirt,” Tessa husked, her fingertips playing across Mariah’s skin. “I can barely keep my eyes off of you.”

“Or your hands,” Mariah noted, in a tone that said she didn’t mind in the least.

Tessa blushed, but didn’t pull away. And when Mariah leaned over, nipping lightly at her lower lip, Tessa’s breath caught, and a smile ghosted the corners of her mouth. She drew that lip into her mouth, releasing it slowly as her gaze flickered from Mariah’s eyes, to her lips, and back again. And then Mariah’s mouth was on hers again, slow and lingering as her fingers tangled in Tessa’s soft raven locks. 

A curious hand curving around to the small of Mariah’s back beneath her t-shirt as she kissed her, Tessa reveled in the warmth she found there, as she pulled her impossibly closer, earning a moan of approval in response. And when her hand skimmed the edge of Mariah’s breast, she was rewarded with a low groan that fell into a soft sigh as Mariah opened to her, welcoming the warmth of her tongue once again.

Every brush of Tessa’s fingers made Mariah’s flesh burn hotter, every flick of her tongue caused that coiling deep in her belly to tighten, and her breathing grew more ragged as their kisses continued, ever deepening. And when Tessa’s hand closed gently over her breast, her palm abrading that tight nipple, Mariah’s entire body shuddered from the pleasure of it. “If you don’t stop that,” she groaned in warning, “you’re gonna get way more than an old-fashioned slumber party tonight.”

Tessa grinned against Mariah’s lips. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she murmured, emphasizing the judgment, as her mouth blazed a trail of heated kisses along the taut chord of muscle in Mariah’s neck. She found Mariah’s pulse point, and lingered. 

A soft moan fell from Mariah’s lips, and her head lulled back, allowing more access. Tessa’s mouth was so warm, her lips, so soft. And her hand, god, her hand. “Tessa…” she breathed, finally reaching her breaking point.

Feeling the shift, Tessa panicked inside her head. _What the fuck were you thinking, touching her this way? You had no right…_

“I’m… oh, god, Mariah, I’m so sorry,” she said, her tone sincere even in her anxiousness. And the expression in her eyes said her regret ran deep, as she pulled away. “I didn’t… didn’t invite you in here to seduce you. I swear… I… I shouldn’t have pushed…”

“Hey, whoa, whoa, there,” Mariah said softly. Reaching for her, she pulled her close, gently running her fingertips through Tessa’s hair as she held her gaze steadily. “You didn’t push anything. I’m the one who kissed you. I wanted this,” she declared, emphasizing the intensity of her desire. “God, I’ve wanted this with you for so long…”

A slight smile flickered at the corners of Tessa’s mouth. “You have?”

She sounded surprised, albeit pleasantly so. Though she’d known for quite a while that Mariah’s love, her attraction for her went far beyond close friendship, she hadn’t expected the transition from friends to lovers to be this… uncomplicated—at least not with regard to physical intimacy. 

“God, yes…” Mariah breathily confirmed. “I’ve never… I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“I’ve wanted it too,” Tessa confessed on a sigh of relief. “From the moment we met, to be honest.”

They both knew it was true. But it took Mariah a moment to process what she’d just heard… and felt, as Tessa touched her, kissed her, with such sureness. And once it did, everything made sense. “You’ve done this before,” she realized. “With a woman, I mean…”

Momentarily, Tessa averted her gaze. And when she looked up again, she fell directly into Mariah’s eyes, and the acceptance she found there reassured her that she didn’t have to hide anything from her. “I have, yes,” she admitted, her voice soft. _But it never felt like this…_

Taking a breath, Mariah processed this new information. “Okay, then,” she nodded, accepting Tessa’s past without hesitation. “Well, I’m, uh… I’m gonna need a little time to… to catch up here, okay?” she said, checking in. “But I promise you, it’s what I want too.”

Biting her lower lip, Tessa nodded. “Okay,” she agreed, searching Mariah’s eyes. “We’ll do this… at your pace,” she assured. “All that matters is that we’re together. I just wanna be with you.”

Delivered on an impassioned breath, Tessa’s declaration felt like a caress to Mariah’s heart, and she smiled into those sincere green eyes. “That’s everything that I want too, Tessa,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Friday, July 13, 2018, 4:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Awakening to just the light of the moon peering through the curtains behind them, and the sensation of Tessa’s fingertips gently playing in her hair, Mariah stretched, and offered a sleepy smile. “It’s late, Babe,” she murmured, her mind hazy with exhaustion. “And we have to work in the morning. What are you still doing up?”

“I was just… thinking about this… incredible night,” Tessa mused. “When I woke up yesterday, the last thing I expected was… you… in my bed this morning.”

Mariah moved closer, pressing a kiss against Tessa’s lips. “Wasn’t exactly on my radar, either,” she related. “But… it sure was a welcomed surprise.”

“Yeah…”

Delivered on a soft sigh, Tessa’s quiet response drew Mariah’s attention, and the haze spontaneously lifted. “What’s on your mind?” she asked gently.

A tremulous smile flickered across her lips, and her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned her forehead against Mariah’s. Mariah knew her far too well. “I think I’m… almost afraid to sleep,” she quietly admitted.

“Why’s that?” Mariah pressed, tracing the tip of her finger along the contour of Tessa’s jaw, as she held her gaze steadily. And in that moment, as those eyes reflected back to her, they held the shadows of Tessa’s past.

A childhood plagued by instability, abuse, and neglect had taught her that she was only safe if she relied on no one but herself, and as a result, her greatest fear had always been rejection, abandonment. If she trusted, they would leave. So she didn’t trust. Not ever.

Until Mariah…

“What if I wake up, and it turns out this is only a dream?” Tessa wondered aloud, sharing subtle shades of her deeply held fears. In all her life, no one had ever made her feel so safe, so wanted, and after everything they’d been through, the mere thought of losing what they’d found together nearly broke her heart. 

“This is way better than any dream,” Mariah whispered, kissing her again.

“It is, isn’t it?” Tessa smiled, feeling some of the tension release from her body.

“Tessa, I’m not going anywhere,” Mariah promised, her fingertips sifting through those soft raven locks.

Emotions threatening to overwhelm her, Tessa fought to steady them, and suddenly mischief was dancing in her eyes. “So… what, you’re… planning to stay in this bed with me forever?” she teased. She could definitely get on board with that.

“Well, eventually, I’m going home,” Mariah grinned, “but… you know what I mean.”

“I do,” Tessa acknowledged.

Her expression turning serious, Mariah shifted, and propping up on one elbow, she gazed down into Tessa’s eyes. She’d always been terrible at expressing her feelings, but Tessa made her want to try. And so she gathered her courage, speaking from her heart—with a little help from her mother. “My mom… once told me that… someday, someone would walk into my life and make me realize why it never worked out with anyone else,” she shared. “I thought it was bullshit,” she said forthrightly, earning a chuckle from Tessa. And then, gently cradling Tessa’s cheek in her hand, she fell quiet, whispering, “Until I met you…”

Surrendering to the battle with her emotions, Tessa’s eyes flooded with tears that soon spilled over, slowly streaming down her cheeks, as she held Mariah’s steady gaze.

Mariah paused for a beat, searching those expressive green eyes. Had it been anyone other than Tessa, she would have been freaking out about the events that had transpired, the confessions, the promises she had made, throughout the evening and well into the night. But she’d been speaking the truth earlier, when she said that they were far beyond the whole ‘first date’ thing.

True, this was the beginning of something new and different—for both of them. But it wasn’t the beginning of their story. That had begun the moment their eyes met, and Mariah, true to form, had managed quite effectively to embarrass the hell out of herself. But Tessa had accepted her as she was—her strengths, her flaws, and all—and from there, they’d shared an entire history of starts and stops, laughter and tears, betrayals and forgiveness…

And in the end, love remained.

She wasn’t ready to express that feeling quite yet, not in so many words. But she felt it. God, how she felt it—deeper than anything she’d ever felt in her life. Still, she understood, probably better than anyone, the root of Tessa’s deepest fears, and so she endeavored to reassure her, because in her heart, she knew that Tessa was the one, and she would protect her, and their love, with a fierceness that knew no bounds.

“I am all in, Tess,” she declared, gently wiping the tears away. “And that will never change.”

Sniffing back more tears, Tessa nodded—an acceptance of Mariah’s words as truth, as Mariah gently wiped at away more tears, first with her thumb, and then with tender kisses. And when Mariah’s lips met hers, she kissed her tenderly, sealing the promises she had made, before pulling Tessa into her arms, where she held her close until finally, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 2—_Forward Momentum_


	2. Forward Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 begins the morning after their first date, and takes us on a journey as the girls’ relationship gains forward momentum leading up to Tessa’s departure after she tracks down Crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters Mariah Copeland, Tessa and Crystal Porter, Devon Hamilton Winters, Hilary Curtis Hamilton, Sharon, Faith, Cassie, Nick, Noah, Christian, Abby, and Victor Newman, Paul Williams, Neil and Lily Winters, Dylan McAvoy, Phyllis Summers, Scott Grainger, Billy and Ashley Abbott, Kevin Fisher, and Zach Stinnett, the companies Crimson Lights, The Roof Deck Bar, Genoa City Athletic Club (GCAC), GC Buzz, and Hamilton-Winters, and Sharon’s cottage are owned by Bell Dramatic Serial Company, Corday Productions, CPT Holdings, Inc., and Sony Pictures Television. 
> 
> Rights to the song Runaway (1995) by the Corrs belong to Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., Warner Chappell Music, Inc. Rights to the song Fight or Flight (2017) by Cait Fairbanks belong to CatBeach Music, Rights to the songs You Got Me (2002) by Jason Chain belong to Hollywood Records. Rights to the song I Want Love (2016) by Heterogenius belong to MasterSource. Rights to the song Drowning (2001) by the Backstreet Boys belong to Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., Warner Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group. Rights to the song Beautiful Wreck (2006) by Shawn Mullins belong to Warner Chappell Music, Inc, The Bicycle Music Company, Vanguard Records, a Welk Music Group Company. Rights to the song Butterflies (2011) by Saving Jane belong to Shapiro Bernstein & Co. Inc. O.B.O. Tosha Music. Rights to the song Drive to You (2006) by Jewel belong to Emi April Music Inc., Emi Blackwood Music Inc., Downtown Music Publishing LLC, Wiggly Tooth Music, Apollinaire Music. Rights to the song Look at Me (2009) by Carrie Underwood belong to Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group, Spirit Music Group, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd. Rights to the song I Was Made for Loving You (2015) by Tori Kelly belong to Sony/ATV Music Publishing, LLC. Rights to the movie Steel Magnolias (1989) belong to Rastar. Rights to the book series The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis currently belong to HarperCollins. Rights to the Harry Potter book series by J.K. Rowling belong to Bloomsbury Publishing. Rights to the Nancy Drew Mysteries book series by various authors under the pseudonym Carolyn Keene belong to Wanderer Books Simon & Schuster and Grosset & Dunlap. Rights to The Baby-Sitters Club series of books by Ann M. Martin belong to Scholastic. Rights to The Magic Treehouse book series by Mary Pope Osborne belong to Random House. 
> 
> No copyright infringement intended with regard to The Young and the Restless, Bell Dramatic Serial Company, Corday Productions, CPT Holdings, Inc., and Sony Pictures Television, Rastar, or any other entity. With the exception of references to the 3.29.2017, 4.19.2017, 6.12.2017, 7.19.2017, 8.9.2017, 9.8.2017, 8.15.2017, 8.16.2017, 9.21.2017, 10.9.2017, 11.2.2017, and 1.15.2018 episodes, and actual dialogue from the 7.18.2018, 7.19.2018, 7.20.2018, 7.23.2018, 7.25.2018, 7.26.2018, 7.27.2018, and 7.30.2018 episodes of the Young and the Restless, the dialogue and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply. 
> 
> Rating: Overall, Chapter 2 is rated NC-17 for explicit sexual content; however, some of the individual sections are probably more PG-13 for some sexual innuendo and content. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: There are also subtle hints at childhood physical and sexual abuse, though nothing is explicitly explored in this chapter. 
> 
> Final Notes: As many of you already know, I tend to approach storytelling through flashbacks, thus, it will be important to pay attention to the dates, times, and locations as the story moves forward (and flashes back). Obviously the dates won’t always match up with exact air dates, because a single day in Soap-Land can take a whole week to air, much like their first date. Thus, the episode of GC Buzz that Mariah does after Hilary’s accident ends up being on a Saturday, so let’s just roll with it. 
> 
> This chapter is extremely lengthy—116 pages, in total. My apologies for taking so long to get it finished. I do hope you all find it worth your wait.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Kimberly

**Magnum Opus: The Music of My Heart**

Copyright September 2019

** _Forward Momentum:_ ** ** a sensation that comes from the building of harmonic tension/anticipation, followed by the release or resolution of that tension. **

“_Say it’s true, there’s nothin’ like me and you._

_I’m not alone; tell me you feel it too._

_And I would run away. _

_I would run away, yeah… yeah._

_I would run away._

_I would run away with you._

_‘Cause I have fallen in love_

_ with you. No never,_

_I’m never gonna stop fallin’ in love, with you…_”

“_Close the door; lay down upon the floor._

_And by candlelight, make love to me through the night…_”

— The Corrs, _Runaway_ (1995)

**Chapter 2—Forward Momentum:**

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Friday, July 13, 2018, 9:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

When they awoke later that morning—a few hours later than they should have, actually—it was a mad scramble to get ready to leave. While Tessa showered and changed, Mariah threw together a makeshift breakfast for them to eat on the run. _So much for a leisurely morning_, she thought as she handed Tessa something she hoped resembled an egg and cheese sandwich, following it up with a kiss.

Unsatisfied with the brevity of that kiss, Tessa wrapped her free arm around Mariah’s waist, and grinning almost devilishly, she pulled her close, giving her a proper morning greeting.

“We don’t have time for this,” Mariah smiled into their kiss, her voice low and husky. Her protest was halfhearted at best, and Tessa simply ignored it, reveling in the fact that Mariah’s arms were soon wrapped firmly around her neck. This might’ve been their first as a couple, but mornings with Mariah were perfect, she decided, as they fell headlong into their kiss. 

When they finally came up for air, Mariah leveled her with a look. “Now we really don’t have time,” she grinned, emphasizing the deficiency in their schedule. And then her tone dropped a full register, as she pressed a hand against the center of Tessa’s chest. “But I’m not the least bit sorry.”

Tessa chuckled, drawing a smile to Mariah’s lips. “Neither am I,” she declared. “And just so you know, there will always be time for good morning kisses with you,” she added, brushing her nose against Mariah’s before kissing her again.

“That’s nice,” Mariah sighed softly, a sense of contentment settling in her heart. She could definitely get used to this. “That’s really, really nice.”

A brief pause followed, as she lingered in the moment, and then she took a breath. “But we’ve gotta get going,” she declared, grabbing her purse from the countertop. “We need to run by the cottage so I can shower and change, and then get to the set before Hilary starts making up stories about where I am, and what we did last night.”

“Oh, let ‘er mind wander,” Tessa said with the carefree wave of a hand and a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Yeah, I don’t really care for the idea of being the headline on today’s broadcast,” Mariah said dryly.

Tessa grinned. “Ooh, someone’s got her snark on super early this morning,” she teased.

Amused, Mariah reacted with a chuckle and a purposefully exaggerated roll of her eyes. “Eat your breakfast,” she said humorously.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Tessa said animatedly as she grabbed her purse, leaned in to kiss Mariah again, and then took a huge bite of the sandwich. “Oh, my god, this is so good, Mariah. You are officially the Breakfast Queen in this relationship,” she said playfully, as they headed out the door.

Issued around a mouthful of sandwich, Tessa’s declaraion drew a laugh from Mariah as she pulled the door closed behind them. That was perfectly fine by her.

* * *

** _GC Buzz Outdoor Set, The Roof Deck, Genoa City Athletic Club—Friday, July 13, 2018, 10:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

By the time they arrived on set, the place was already abuzz with activity. They jumped into the action, neither of them missing a beat. Mariah was in her element, discussing details of her segments with their producers and engineers, and taking the time to explain the intricacies of her duties to Tessa when she asked. She really was fantastic at her job, Hilary thought, as she watched her work. Not that she would ever actually say that to her co-host. But that didn’t mean she didn’t notice.

She noticed everything. And right now, she was noticing the two of them.

She watched their every move with a mixture of curiosity and utter delight. And it certainly wasn’t lost on her that they had arrived nearly two hours late, very obviously together, both of them sleep-deprived.

Like a tracker, she followed their interactions, the way they looked at one another, the way they listened so intently as the other spoke, the smiles and laughter they shared, the gentle touches, the subtle glances that passed between them, even as they focused on the job at hand. If she hadn’t known it before, she was certain of it now—she knew love when she saw it, and this was a love like she’d never witnessed before. Smiling to herself, she turned her attention toward prepping for the broadcast, but the genuine joy she felt for them lingered in her thoughts as she worked. 

Thanks to Mariah’s meticulous prep work the day prior, within a few hours, the final edits to the script were finished, and everything else was in line to take the show live. Updated scripts in hand, Mariah and Tessa approached Hilary on set. 

“Last minute changes are in your script, segment clips are ready to go, and your guest is in make-up,” Tessa said, running down the list of everything she knew Hilary would fuss about if things weren’t perfect this close to air time.

“Giggles, the Clown, right?” Mariah asked, pokerfaced, as she turned toward Tessa.

“What?!” Hilary barked.

“She’s joking,” Tessa was quick to quell, lest Hilary have a conniption right there on set.

Mariah chuckled at her own joke. She lived for getting a rise out of Hilary.

“She’s a fashion designer, Sarah Palmer,” Tessa said, turning toward Mariah who was still chuckling to herself with amusement. “You’re bad,” she censured, but she couldn’t stop the grin that hijacked her lips.

Again, Hilary found herself watching them carefully, and what she saw made her heart happy. It truly was clear that they were in love, and she couldn’t have been more excited for either of them, but especially for Mariah. She wondered briefly when that had changed. When had she started viewing Mariah as a competent co-host, even a friend, instead of an arch-nemesis, a catalyst to her insecurities? She didn’t know really, and suddenly, it didn’t even matter. All that she knew was that it was true.

Shifting gears, she turned her thoughts to the broadcast. “Um, let’s go over the changes,” she said, wanting an opportunity to speak with her co-host alone.

“Let me know if you need anything else,” Tessa said cheerily, before taking her leave, allowing the two of them some space to work through any kinks in the script.

“So, Tessa’s really anxious to help out with the show today,” Hilary remarked once they were alone.

“Well, yeah,” Mariah conceded. “Devon is out of town, and there’s not much to do at Hamilton-Winters.” She allowed reason to follow through to its logical conclusion. She wasn’t about to give Hilary any fodder for her gossip—or worse: a moment of personal satisfaction for having been right about her feelings for Tessa.

“She’s here because she cares about you, and she’s not afraid to show it,” Hilary pointed out. No way was she going to allow Mariah to avoid the truth. Her headstrong co-host was far too good at avoidance, and never to her own betterment.

“Okay, what is with people?” Mariah asked, suddenly very visibly agitated. “First Kyle, now… you. I mean, even Summer thinks she can have an opinion on my personal life,” she groused. “Why don’t you guys just butt-out, okay?”

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure Mariah out, and Hilary thought she had it all locked down as she looked at her with an almost cocky expression. “You don’t trust it,” she said, shaking her head.

“Didn’t you wanna go over changes, or something,” Mariah deflected. It wasn’t really a question.

Ignoring this latest attempt at avoidance, Hilary pressed on. “Mariah, you were blindsided,” she asserted. “You thought you knew who you were, and you thought you knew what you wanted.”

“Not for one second, actually,” Mariah vehemently disputed, shaking her head. Who the hell did Hilary think she was?

Undeterred, Hilary continued her analysis of the situation—and of Mariah. “So many times, you thought you found ‘the one’,” she said. “And things just kept going wrong. Even with guys you really cared about.”

Mariah felt an uncomfortable tightening in her chest as Hilary spoke. She wanted to run from it, but in that moment, she was captive, as the analysis continued…

“Like Kevin, and Devon,” Hilary said, making Mariah want to punch her. “And then when you met Tessa, all the pieces, they just came together.” She was smiling as she said that, her heart filled with excitement for Mariah’s future.

“It’s like you were on the wrong track the whole time, so now you are all in, and when Tessa didn’t return those feelings, it hurt. It hurt worse than all of the other rejections,” Hilary nodded, knowing it was true. She’d had a front-row seat; watched it all play out right there in front of her. All the pain Mariah had been feeling back then. Her heart had nearly broken for the girl. 

“Are you done, playing shrink?” Mariah snarked. She hated that Hilary could see through her so easily.

“I know what it’s like to put your heart out there,” Hilary said in response. “Doesn’t matter if it’s a man… or a woman. You’re taking a risk,” she acknowledged. “And that is… scary as hell.”

Her heart racing in her chest, Mariah looked away. And when she did, like a homing signal, her gaze fell directly into Tessa’s, who was smiling at her with eyes so filled with trust and love it made Mariah’s heart ache with joy. Everything that Hilary had said was the truth, and the fact that Hilary knew it made her a nervous wreck. But what Hilary didn’t know was that despite her very real fear of being so completely vulnerable to Tessa, Mariah had no intention of allowing those fears to steal her joy, or the promise of sharing a future with her.

* * *

** _GC Buzz Outdoor Set, The Roof Deck, Genoa City Athletic Club—Friday, July 13, 2018, 1:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Hilary’s attention turned then to the changes in the script. Perusing for those telltale queues from the writers, she compared thoughts with Mariah and together, they tweaked the content. And by the time Tessa returned, they both agreed that they were satisfied that the show would go off without a hitch.

“Everything looks fine,” Hilary said to Tessa.

“Well, you are all set then,” Tessa declared, returning the final script to her capable hands.

“Tessa…”

Given that this was Hilary, the tone in which she said her name told Tessa that something interesting was about to follow. She tilted her head, curious to hear what was to come. “Yeah?”

“You know, even under the best of circumstances,” Hilary began, and immediately Mariah’s anxiety was triggered again. “Relationships aren’t easy.”

“Seriously, Hilary, butt-out,” Mariah snapped. She neither wanted, nor needed, her interference. 

Her attention momentarily diverted to her co-host, Hilary leveled Mariah with a look. “Shut up, and listen,” she directed in a tone that brooked no dispute.

Taken aback by Hilary’s directness, Mariah paused briefly, glancing at Tessa, who seemed curious as to how her partner would respond. “Okay, fine,” she relented. “But just… make it quick.”

“You two have a shot at something great,” Hilary declared. “But you’re gonna have to work at it.”

“Okay, great, thanks,” Mariah quickly interjected, hoping this nightmare was about to end. She was certainly trying to make that happen. But the expression on Tessa’s face as she looked at Hilary said that she was very much interested in what the woman had to say.

Again, undeterred, Hilary continued. “The universe is gonna throw all kinds of crap at you,” she said, attempting to hold her emotions at bay. “And you’re gonna need to find your way around it. Or… through it. You’re gonna have to fight to be together, because if you love someone, it’s worth it,” she said, her eyes shifting from one woman to the other as she spoke the truth as she knew it. “I think of everything that Devon and I went through to be together; everything that we overcame.”

“Most of it because of your own stupidity?” Mariah accused, crossing her arms defiantly. Seriously, what was Hilary’s deal?

The expression on Tessa’s face as she looked at Mariah said she thought Mariah was being way too hard on Hilary, especially given how kind and encouraging she was when it came to their burgeoning relationship. But she held her tongue. At least for the moment.

“Yes,” Hilary readily admitted. “My… insecurities almost cost me everything. But I never gave up, and neither did Devon.”

As she listened to Hilary’s wisdom, Tessa felt like the woman was speaking directly to her, and she fought hard to suppress her emotions. In the months since she first met Mariah, and especially since things ended with Noah, Tessa had lived on an emotional rollercoaster. One of her own making, that was true enough, but it was tumultuous, nonetheless. Noah was sweet, and kind, but she’d never loved him. Not the way she’d pretended to anyway. And in those intimate moments, in his arms, in his bed, it wasn’t him she was thinking of—it was Mariah. It was always Mariah. And it was love.

_Love_.

She wanted it.

But she never believed she deserved it.

And when Mariah came to her last Halloween, all but begging for a future, a life with her, Tessa had rejected her with excuses that even she didn’t believe. It was a decision she regretted from that moment forward. Had that been her, giving up on their love?

If she was being honest with herself, she would have to admit that when Noah ended things, she wasn’t really all that disappointed. In fact, she felt almost… free! Sure, her plan had been foiled, but it was worth it when she found renewed hope for a future with Mariah. But Mariah had rejected her—just as Tessa had done to her months earlier. And defeated, she had walked away with that dark inner voice once again reminding her that she wasn’t good enough anyway, and she would never be deserving of a love like Mariah’s. Had she given up on them then? 

“And you know what, look at us now,” Hilary was saying, her voice triumphant. “We’re strong, we are committed. We have a baby on the way. We can’t imagine being any happier.”

Picking up on the intensity of Hilary’s emotions, Mariah tilted her head. “You okay?” she asked, both curious and concerned.

“Yeah, no… it’s just… hormones,” Hilary chuckled, as she attempted to rein them in. “Um, I just… the point is: don’t be idiots, okay?”

The comment earned a nod of acknowledgment from Tessa, and a snarky retort from Mariah. “Oh, funny, I thought that was a good idea,” she said.

“I’m trying to tell you that things are gonna come along, and they’re gonna test you, and they’re gonna test your love for each other,” Hilary warned, sounding as though she spoke from painful experience. “You can’t lose sight of what’s important.”

Sharing a look with Mariah, Tessa’s face adopted a wary expression. “Is this… about us?” she asked intuitively, as she eyed Hilary with skepticism. “Or are you referring to that guy we saw you with last night?”

“Your… friend,” Mariah supplied, sounding suspicious, and a little bit accusatory.

Ignoring the question, Hilary said, “I just want you to know that I support you, and your relationship, okay?”

She paused for a beat, and then her usual uppity nature made a sudden reappearance, just when Mariah thought Hilary might be letting her guard down. “Alright, now I need to go and get ready for the show,” she declared with that fake on-screen persona smile, before turning away, leaving Mariah and Tessa to wonder aloud what was really going on with her, because she was being really weird, and it was definitely more than just hormones.

Tessa quickly shook it off though, and reaching for Mariah, she wrapped an arm around her waist. “Don’t you think… maybe you were being a little hard on her?” she asked gently, as she led Mariah toward the sectional.

“On Hilary?” Mariah responded with her trademark sarcastic laugh. “Please… she was being extra even for her, poking her nose into our business like that.”

“I think she was being genuine,” Tessa contended, as they settled in beside one another in the same spot where they’d shared their second kiss the night before. “And… I think it’s really hard for you to be vulnerable with her, given the way she’s treated you in the past.”

The expression on Mariah’s face said Tessa’s intuition was right on the mark. Not that it surprised her. Tessa knew her better than anyone, aside from her mother. And apparently Hilary knew her better than she thought—definitely better than she would’ve liked. “Yeah, we’ve had our fair share of struggles,” she admitted.

“Like when she sabotaged you on the runway, by tripping you with the cord,” Tessa said. It wasn’t a question.

Surprised, Mariah blinked twice. “You know about that?” 

Tessa shrugged. “Well, yeah… I mean, it was obvious,” she said. “You’re a little awkward at times, but you know how to walk,” she teased.

Mouth dropping open, Mariah feigned offense as she swiped at Tessa’s arm, drawing a laugh from her. She laughed with her then, and Tessa gathered her into a hug, pressing a kiss against her temple. “I still think it’s amazing how you got right back up and finished the show,” she complimented.

“Are you kidding me? No way was I letting her have the last laugh,” Mariah said defiantly. 

“Or the last word, apparently,” Tessa countered, circling back to their original conversation about being too hard on Hilary earlier that morning.

Mariah sighed, discontented with her own behavior. “You’re right, Tess,” she relented. “She’s being incredibly supportive of us, and I… was being a defensive jerk. I’ll apologize, make things right.”

She glanced up at Tessa then, finding that heart-stopping smile beaming back at her. “Thanks for calling me on my crap,” she said appreciatively.

“I’ll remind you of how much you appreciated that in this instance, the first time I piss you off by doing it during an argument,” Tessa said teasingly.

Amused, Mariah chuckled. “I would expect nothing less.”

* * *

An hour later, the GC Buzz set came to life as the show went live across the national syndicate. It went well, of course, with all of its usual humor and gossipy drama, touched by a few moments of seriousness, a bit of lighthearted fare, and some useful information along the way. And then it took a turn, ending on a strangely emotional note, as Hilary waxed poetic about the evanescent nature of life, and how one should let go of fear, focus on the journey, and grab onto those moments of joy wherever we find them along the way. And moments later, as she walked off set, Mariah and Tessa once against discussed their concerns about her. Was it possible that she was going behind Devon’s back with the guy from last night? Mariah wondered aloud.

But Tessa seemed to understand that things weren’t always as they appeared, and that life often had a way of keeping you in a stranglehold, even when you thought you’d finally broken free. A tender expression touched her face as she gazed at Mariah. “Sometimes there are things in your past you can’t let go of,” she said with a shrug of resignation.

Before Mariah could ask her what she meant, they were interrupted by one of the crew members, and Mariah excused herself to deal with a situation that had arisen, before Hilary caught wind and threw a fit. That was the last thing they needed on a Friday afternoon.

Left to her own thoughts, Tessa dropped down onto the sectional, losing herself to the past she couldn’t escape, no matter how hard she had tried. It was easier to accept the truth, than try to outrun it anyway, she reasoned. She would always be the product of a drunken low-level drug dealer and his crack-addict wife. And that was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to her life history. But that single truth had plagued her from the time she was old enough to understand it, and there were times, even now, when she succumbed to the weight of that legacy, despite having people like Mariah and Devon, and even Hilary, in her corner.

* * *

** _GC Buzz Outdoor Set, The Roof Deck, Genoa City Athletic Club—Friday, July 13, 2018, 3:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Mariah returned to her a few minutes later, and taking her hand, they stepped away from the set, making their way over to the bar, where Tessa ordered another bottle of their favorite red—the one with hints of citrus and vanilla. “Eventually, we’re gonna buy stock in this stuff,” she joked, earning a laugh from the bartender, who knew them, and their usual order, quite well.

“It’d be an excellent investment,” he teased.

“Thanks, Kent,” Tessa said on a chuckle as she lifted the bottle, tipping it to indicate the reason for her appreciativeness.

Mariah reached for the wine glasses, but Tessa stopped her. “I got it, Babe,” she said, grasping the glasses between her fingers. And then, with Mariah’s arm looped through her own, they moved across the deck in search of a little privacy.

They found a little alcove amongst some curtains that rustled in the light summer breeze as it wafted across the deck, and settled on a pair of deck chairs. Looking like two giddy little girls settling in for a gossip session, they sat face to face, their knees lightly touching. They couldn’t have been happier.

“Great show today,” Tessa complimented as she poured their wine. “I really liked your segment with the kids, talking about their summer bucket lists.” Setting the bottle aside, she lifted Mariah’s glass, handing it to her.

“Thank you,” Mariah said, “both for the compliment, and the wine.”

Tessa smiled. “You’re welcome,” she said sweetly, clinking her glass against Mariah’s.

“The kids were a lot of fun,” Mariah said taking a sip of her wine as she recalled the time she’d spent interviewing them at the local mall. “Listening to little ones talk about their top priorities is… hella entertaining.”

Tessa laughed. “The kid with the pool noodle obsession was hilarious,” she opined.

“Wasn’t he?” Mariah grinned. “Oh, and the one who wanted to go to the North Pole on vacation,” she remembered with a laugh.

“…to return her baby brother,” Tessa added, picking up the story. “Because she was convinced that Santa screwed up.”

“Because she had clearly asked for a baby sister,” Mariah supplied, mimicking the seriousness on the child’s face as she’d said it. “And she had a copy of the letter to prove it.”

“That letter was the kicker,” Tessa remarked. “I was done. I lost it.”

“That girl’s gonna rule the world someday, with her mad organization skills,” Mariah laughed.

“Oh, my god, yes!” Tessa howled.

“Yeah, that was definitely a favorite,” Mariah commented.

Taking a sip of her wine, Tessa set her glass on the nearby table and leaned forward, her forearms resting on her knees. “It was cool that you got to include Faith in your segment too,” she said, referring to Mariah’s younger sister.

“Yeah, it was,” Mariah agreed. “Super cool, actually.”

She smiled then, thinking about her little sister. She loved that kid like crazy. Despite their rough start thanks to Mariah’s standoffishness, it was hard to remember a time when she hadn’t. Faith had come into her life at a time when the trauma she’d endured had turned her heart practically to stone—a means of self-protection. Back then, she thought bonding with others was for total saps. Connection with _anyone_ was considered a colossal waste of time.

And then, slowly, but surely though, Faith somehow managed to break through those walls, and melted Mariah’s heart. And now she felt so blessed to have her beautiful little sister in her world. It nearly brought tears to her eyes just thinking about it even now.

“God, I love that kid,” she mused, more to herself than Tessa. “She’s so smart, and funny, and so damned adorable, I just wanna hug her all the time…”

Tessa tilted her head, adorably. “Funny, I feel the same way about you,” she said sweetly.

“What, you wanna hug me senseless?” Mariah teased.

“Actually, yes,” Tessa smiled, her fingers absently tangling with Mariah’s as she met her gaze, holding steadily. “I love the way you feel in my arms.”

“I love it too,” Mariah sighed softly, the corners of her mouth twitching in a slight smile.

Dropping her gaze, Tessa focused on their joined fingers for a moment, and then looked up again, studying Mariah’s face. “Faith really is a lot like you, you know,” she said, reverting to their previous conversation. Though Faith wasn’t there the entire time, during the weeks Tessa lived with them, she’d formed a relationship of her own with the her, and the more she knew her, the more she saw Mariah reflected in her, and her, in Mariah. She found the same was true with Sharon and her girls.

Glancing up, Mariah smiled at her. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. “That means a lot to me.”

Tessa shrugged. “Just speaking the truth.”

“What about Crystal?” Mariah asked, wishing she’d had an opportunity to know Tessa’s sister after they rescued her from the sex traffickers. “Is she anything like you?”

“Oh, god, no,” Tessa scoffed. The mere idea of it left a rancid taste in her mouth. “Crystal is so much better than I could ever hope to be.”

“Why would you say that?” Mariah asked, her tone gentle, devoid of any judgment as she reached out, taking Tessa’s hand firmly in her own. She hated that Tessa was always so hard on herself.

“Because it’s the truth,” Tessa answered dryly, her eyes turning vacant as reminders of the past crept in.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way,” Mariah said empathically, her thumb lightly stroking the top of Tessa’s hand. She wished there was something, anything she could do, to change it.

Tessa shrugged. “Yeah, well, I dug my own grave, so…”

“Tessa, you’re not responsible for the things that happened to you as a child,” Mariah said with certainty. She knew it was true because of her own past. She’d never asked for any of that, but she’d been forced to deal with the ramifications of it, nonetheless.

“You’re right, I’m not,” Tessa agreed. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I still have to live with it in my head,” she said. Dropping her head, she sighed, “every fucking day of my life.”

Dispensed on a rush of uncharacteristic intensity, Tessa’s comment tore at Mariah’s heart. “Is that what you meant earlier, when you said there were things from the past that you can’t let go of?” she asked gently.

Sadness in her eyes, Tessa nodded. “Yeah…” she quietly admitted. That was the gist of it, anyway.

“I get that,” Mariah said supportively, as she remembered her own bouts of daily battles against a past she couldn’t seem to escape. “I really do. And I’m so sorry it’s so hard on you.”

Tessa knew Mariah was speaking truth. Her history had been different, of course, but equally as traumatic, emotionally speaking. She looked up at Mariah, a mixture of trepidation and hope in her eyes. “Does it ever go away?”

More than anything, Mariah wanted to quell Tessa’s fears, alleviate her pain. But she couldn’t. Not completely anyway.

“It changes,” she answered, her hand twisting without forethought to entwine her fingers with Tessa’s again. “For me, those fears and self-doubts from my past still pop up sometimes, but… it’s easier to ignore them now, and not allow them to affect me the way they used to,” she explained.

Tessa nodded, indicating she was actively listening.

“Seems like… the more positive experiences I’ve had, especially with family and friends, but also with work, the less I doubted my worth, and the easier it’s been to not view life through the lens of my past,” Mariah expounded.

“Well, my experiences with you have definitely impacted me in positive ways,” Tessa acknowledged, her thoughts drifting back to those days at the cottage with Mariah and her family. “And looking back, I can see how the struggle was, I don’t know… easier, maybe? Less intense?” She sounded like she was searching for the right words to describe it. “When I was with you… and Sharon and Faith."

An affectionate smile played across Mariah’s lips. “They made all the difference for me,” she shared. “I think… my heart was open to you, because of their love. Especially my mom’s though, because she taught me that love is… Well, it is a feeling, but it’s… also a decision that we make, every single day, and when someone we love hurts us, we can choose to love and to forgive, despite our pain, or we can walk away and lose it forever.”

In that moment, Tessa knew that Mariah had chosen the former, and that was why they had this second chance to be together, despite Tessa’s mistakes. “You’re amazing,” she whispered. “And so is Sharon,” she declared, her emotions getting the better of her. “I’ve never met anyone quite like her.”

“She’s definitely one of a kind,” Mariah said admiringly. “Everything she does, it always comes from a place of love, and I am so lucky to have her in my life.”

She fell quiet for a moment, remembering. “I didn’t always feel that way. And god, I was such a mess back then,” she admitted of her early days in Genoa City. Truth be told, she still felt ashamed of the way she behaved when she first came to town. And not just about pretending to be Cassie, but the way she constantly rebuffed Sharon’s attempts to connect with her. “But she refused to give up on me.”

“I see a lot of her in you,” Tessa affectionately.

Swallowing around the lump that had just formed in her throat, Mariah struggled to stifle tears. “That’s one of the nicest things you could ever say to me,” she whispered, sniffling softly. “But stop it, okay? You know I hate to cry.”

A soft smile touched Tessa’s lips. “I know you do,” she said, as she gently stroked Mariah’s cheek. “But that doesn’t make it any less true. You have so much of your mother in you, Mariah, and it’s such a beautiful thing.”

Like it or not, Mariah couldn’t stop the tears. And just as she had been from the moment Mariah first opened up to her, allowing herself to be vulnerable, Tessa was right there to gently wipe them away as they fell.

* * *

** _GC Buzz Outdoor Set, The Roof Deck, Genoa City Athletic Club—Friday, July 13, 2018, 3:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

A while later, wine glasses nearly empty, their conversation continued with discussion of dinner later, and then… they’d just see where the evening took them. Mariah had to work the following morning, but it was Friday, after all, and they were young and in love. And sleep was extremely overrated. 

“Nope,” Mariah insisted, as she clamped hand over the top of her wine glass.

Tessa gave her a look. “Said no twenty-something ever,” she declared, emphasizing the frequency with which a refusal of more wine ever happened by someone their age.

“I have to work!” Mariah protested.

“Ah, well, it can wait,” Tessa contended. “You deserve a break. One more glass?” she suggested in a humorous tone, as she held the bottle up as an enticement.

“Okay, fine, you’re right. Work can wait,” Mariah relented, and Tessa was quick to oblige.

Setting the bottle aside after filling both of their glasses, Tessa leaned forward. “We both deserve a break after working with Hilary today,” she declared.

“Yeah…” Mariah sighed, the expression on her face turning somber as she dropped Tessa’s steady gaze.

Tessa tilted her head, as she searched Mariah’s face. “You worried about her?” she asked sweetly.

Opening her mouth to respond, Mariah fell silent for a moment. “No, no… it’s just uh, something… she said… about me… putting myself out there,” she finally shared, squarely meeting Tessa’s gaze. “And… I think she’s right,” she begrudgingly admitted. “I kinda suck at it.”

A soft laugh sprinkled from Tessa’s lips as she reached up, delicately rubbing her nose. And then she tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned forward, listening intently to what Mariah had to say.

“It’s true, I overthink… everything,” Mariah recognized, admitting it almost more to herself than to Tessa. She shook her head as she conjured up examples. “Am I coming on too strong? Or not strong enough? Should I talk more, or shut up?”

“Yes…” Tessa said decisively.

Stopped in her tracks, Mariah attempted to read Tessa’s meaning. “What?” she queried.

The corners of Tessa’s mouth teased into a soft smile. “Shut up,” she whispered, reaching for Mariah. Her hand fell to the back of Mariah’s neck as she leaned in to kiss her, loving the sensation of Mariah’s fingertips pressing gently into the underside of her jaw, her neck, and chin as she touched her so instinctively.

Mariah’s hand slipped from her face, falling to Tessa’s wrist where it cradled Mariah’s neck, as Tessa leaned back, meeting her gaze. “You’re perfect,” she whispered.

Gently caressing Tessa’s wrist with her thumb, Mariah smiled into those eyes, so caught up in that gaze that regarded her with such love and tenderness that she momentarily lost the ability to speak.

Buying herself some time, she reached over, setting her glass on the table, and then she leaned forward, bringing her in closer proximity to Tessa. “I think you’re probably a little biased,” she said, when she finally found her words again. 

“So what if I am?” Tessa challenged. Her tone was playful, but possessed an undertone of sincerity.

“I wouldn’t object,” Mariah said a bit flirtatiously.

A moment passed, and Tessa tilted her head, her eyes never leaving Mariah’s. “Look,” she said, her expression turning serious, “Hilary may be right about your willingness to put yourself out there with some people,” she reasoned, emphasizing the ‘others’. “But… you’ve always been good at showing your vulnerabilities with me, especially last night.”

“That’s because I…”

Tessa felt her breath hitch, at the same moment Mariah realized what she was about to say. Still not quite ready to breech that level of vulnerability, she shifted gears. “…because you… you mean… so much to me,” she whispered breathily.

Brushing the backs of her fingers against Mariah’s cheek, Tessa smiled softly. “You mean just as much to me, Mariah,” she whispered, knowing that their love was shared in equal measure, even if they weren’t ready to say it with words. “You always have, always will.”

It was Mariah who leaned close this time, kissing Tessa tenderly. “You always know exactly what to say to quell my fears,” she quietly acknowledged as she held Tessa’s face in her hands. And it was true. From the very beginning, Tessa had always been there with the perfect words, the tender touch when she needed it most. How did she always know?

“Just as you do mine,” Tessa said softly.

Taking Tessa’s hand, Mariah gave her a gentle tug, her eyes sending a clear message of what she wanted. Tessa smiled, and set her glass on the table as she stood, sliding seamlessly in beside Mariah on the other lounger. In a single fluid motion, her left arm encircled Mariah’s waist, pulling her close as her right hand cupped Mariah’s chin, and Mariah leaned into her, their eyes shuttering closed, mouths meeting in a kiss that lingered between them, long after their lips parted ways.

* * *

** _Genoa City Athletic Club—Friday, July 13, 2018, 7:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

“So… I told Sharon about us today,” Mariah announced, referring to her mother as they settled in for dinner later that evening. She had texted her the night before, letting her know that she wouldn’t be home, and by the time she came in to shower and change for work that morning, Sharon was already gone—probably opening up at Crimson Lights, Mariah had presumed. And so it wasn’t until after the show that she’d run into her at the cottage, finding an opportunity to catch her up on everything that had happened.

“You… you did?” Tessa sounded surprised, pleasantly so.

Mariah smiled. “I did,” she confirmed, sounding proud of her decision to not hold back with anyone about her burgeoning relationship with Tessa.

Tessa crinkled her nose, expecting the worst given her previous entanglement with Mariah’s brother Noah, and the fact that she’d broken Mariah’s heart, not once, but twice before—first when she’d rejected her, and then when she’d stolen her journal. “And… how did she take it?”

“She was… a little surprised, I think,” Mariah answered honestly, remembering Sharon’s urging that she take things slow, despite knowing how much Mariah had wanted this. Not necessarily because she didn’t like Tessa, but because she understood how easy it was to get caught up in the excitement and anticipation of new love, and she didn’t want Mariah to get hurt again.

“And understandably, she’s being a little cautious, thinks we should take things slow,” she added, “but… she’s happy for me, because she knows how long I’ve wanted this with you.”

She laughed softly then, prompting Tessa to ask what was so funny. “She seemed more surprised that I actually listened to Hilary about us, than she was about us finally being together,” Mariah answered, recalling Sharon’s response to her saying that even Hilary agreed that she shouldn’t take her second chance at love with Tessa for granted.

“Well, that is kind of funny, if you think about it,” Tessa agreed with a chuckle.

“I’d rather not, thanks,” Mariah said, her quick, dry retort, causing Tessa to laugh again.

The waiter arrived then, with two glasses of champagne. It was a digression from their usual red wine, but why not? They were celebrating being together after more than a year of pining after one another. Thanking him, they raised their glasses in a toast. “What a difference a year makes,” Mariah declared.

“Ooph, you read my mind,” Tessa said, lightly clinking glasses with Mariah’s.

“You know it wasn’t that long ago that we were at the music festival,” Mariah pointed out. She had… the best memories of that time there with Tessa. It was almost as though Noah and Devon hadn’t even been there. 

“In that hotel suite?” Tessa replied, giving Mariah a rather evocative look. It was more reminder than question.

Mariah nodded as she set her glass on the table, fingertips playing with the stem. “Even with all the drama that came afterward, I still wouldn’t trade that moment for anything,” she said, her voice filled with affection for Tessa as she gazed into those eyes.

Her chin rested in the palm of her hand, the expression on Tessa’s face said she was moved beyond words. Releasing a soft sigh, she sat there for several beats, her eyes fixed on Mariah’s. “That might be the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” she whispered, when she finally found her voice.

The tenderness in Tessa’s voice made Mariah’s heart flutter in her chest. “So… what would you think about a sequel this summer?” she ventured.

“Well, it sounds like you are asking me to go on a weekend-long date in the Bay area,” Tessa said, a playful lilt to her voice. She certainly looked calm, cool, and collected on the outside, but on the inside, her heart was leaping with excitement. She couldn’t imagine an entire weekend away… with Mariah.

Jumping on board with Tessa’s playful banter, Mariah lifted her head, tilting her chin as though in deep consideration, and then she pointed a finger into the air, saying, “Ding! Ding! Ding!”

Joined by Mariah, Tessa laughed heartily in response, and the sound of their laughter in concert felt like music to their souls, as they smiled at one another, neither being able to say for certain who felt happier.

Mariah reached across the table, taking Tessa’s hand. “So what do you say?” she asked softly. Her heart was brimming with hope that reflected all over her face. Tessa smiled at her, and Mariah found anticipation, laced with a touch of something else that she couldn’t quite identify, reflecting back at her.

Nervousness?

Uncertainty?

Before she could ask what was up, their waiter appeared, asking if they were ready to order. Their faces flushed in concert, knowing he’d caught them in such a private moment. 

“Sorry,” Mariah said, as their fingers tangled, her eyes never leaving Tessa’s. “We kind of got distracted.” Truth was, they had been so caught up in one another that they hadn’t even had a chance to look at the menu, and then, there was that unanswered invitation that lingered between them.

It wasn’t lost on him how intense the connection was between the two of them, and he smiled, thinking it was about time they figured things out. As a longtime employee, he had seen the two of them together on more than a few occasions, and it was always obvious there was something between them—even when they were fighting, or worse, ignoring one another completely. “No problem, Miss Copeland, Miss Porter,” he said, addressing each of them courteously. “Take your time, enjoy. I’ll check back in a few minutes.”

A soft smile flickered across Tessa’s face. “Thank you, Stephan,” she said, her full attention still directed at Mariah.

Leaning forward as he walked away, Mariah bit her bottom lip adorably, releasing it slowly. “So where were we?” she said, looking at Tessa with anticipation.

“Well I…” Tessa intoned, her fingertips lightly brushing along Mariah’s arm, “was about to tell you how incredibly beautiful you are tonight.”

Mariah felt her face flush. “What, just tonight?” she deadpanned.

A quiet chuckle slipped from Tessa’s lips. It was just like Mariah to deflect a compliment with humor. “Always, actually,” she answered sincerely. “But you’re particularly beautiful tonight.”

“Sweet-talker,” Mariah lightly accused, receiving another soft laugh from Tessa, her eyes flickering with a mixture of mischief and love. “I guess happiness is my signature color,” she said in her best Southern Belle accent, channeling the character Shelby Eatenton from the movie _Steel Magnolias_.

Tessa felt herself grow a little teary-eyed as she remembered the night they’d watched it together. The movie had its funny moments, that was for certain, but it was also bittersweet, and sometimes, just outright sad, and by the time the credits rolled, they were huddled up on the sofa together, half a box of used Kleenex strung all over, as they sobbed in one another’s arms. “That was the last movie we watched together, before…”

“Before I turned into a jerk because you moved in with Noah,” Mariah interjected, taking responsibility for the distance she had created between them during that period of time. It had been so hard all those months, watching Tessa with him; even harder watching her walk out that door. She’d cried herself to sleep that night, and several more that followed. And she’d felt so empty inside each morning, waking up and realizing, once again, that Tessa was no longer there.

Mariah knew by the way Tessa had held her before leaving that night that she was hurting just as much. Their hearts were broken, but Tessa was moving on, leaving her with an open wound that hadn’t ever really healed… until last night, when everything was righted again. She had often wondered if the whole journal incident even would have happened if she hadn’t cut Tessa out of her life the way she did. Maybe she could have offered to help instead of being so weird and standoffish, when she found her so obviously struggling that day at Crimson Lights. Or maybe Tessa would have come to her when she was under pressure from Devon to write a new song, and they could’ve written it together? She would never know now, and that was entirely her own fault. “Tessa, I’m so sorry for pushing you away like I did.” _I loved you too much to pretend otherwise, but I could’ve found another way…_

Delivered on a sigh of deep remorse, Mariah’s apology made Tessa’s heart ache. She wanted to reach out and just hold her right there in that moment. “You don’t owe me an apology. I understand why you did it,” she comforted, her thumb lightly caressing the top of Mariah’s hand. “It was hard for me too, leaving you that night,” she said softly. _I loved you even then…_

“I know it was,” Mariah acknowledged, her voice barely a whisper, as her eyes shuttered, attempting to hold back tears. And then a bittersweet smile played across her lips. “When you closed the door, I… I almost came running after you,” she confessed. She could still feel the urgency of that moment in her heart.

“I don’t think I would’ve survived that, Mariah,” Tessa said quietly. “I cried the whole way to Noah’s… almost turned around a dozen times to come running back to you.” And she hadn’t slept at all that night, lying there in his bed.

“But you didn’t…” Mariah sounded sad.

“I didn’t, because… I’d made a commitment to him,” Tessa explained. “I shouldn’t have. And I know that now,” she admitted. “But I was in too deep, and I didn’t want to hurt him. I didn’t want to hurt either one of you.” _Instead, I ended up hurting you both…_

“I understand that now,” Mariah comforted, as she blotted at the corners of her eyes. And then she released a deep sigh, and smiled at Tessa. “We seem to have knack for deep conversations that come out of nowhere,” she commented, sniffing back tears.

Tessa made a face that said she thought Mariah had a good point, and then she smiled. “We should… probably check out the menu, before Stephan comes back,” she said, drawing a similar facial expression from Mariah in response as she handed one of the menus to her.

“Yeah,” Mariah agreed, thankful for the reprieve. She needed to pull herself together before they both ended up blubbering messes in the middle of what was supposed to be a romantic second date. “So what are you thinking?” she asked as she opened the menu.

Glancing at her over the top of the menu, Tessa’s eyes danced with mirth. “I’m still thinking about how beautiful you are tonight,” she crooned.

Once again rendered speechless by Tessa’s flirtatiousness, Mariah tilted her head to the side, arching an eyebrow. “I was talking about the food,” she commented dryly.

“Well, I can’t really focus on the food right now, because… you look way more delicious than anything on this menu,” Tessa said, her tone rivaling the suggestiveness in her eyes as they raked over Mariah’s face and upper body.

Mariah felt her face flush hot. No one had ever looked at her the way Tessa did, and she had no idea how to respond. So with words failing her, she did the only thing she could think to do: she went to Tessa, right there in the middle of the GCAC, and kissed her soundly.

* * *

A few minutes later, as they were perusing those menus, neither of them really processing the content, Phyllis interrupted on a quest to find Billy. She seemed frazzled, and they, curious. They were polite to her, of course, Mariah letting her know that he had been there with Ashley about twenty minutes ago, but that she had left alone. Tessa added that she hadn’t seen where he had gone, and Mariah quickly directed her toward the roof deck, because she thought it was still open.

As Phyllis scurried away, Tessa leaned in, as if she were about to tell some clandestine secret. “Well, if they make up like they fight, no one in their immediate vicinity’s gonna be able to sleep tonight,” she said humorously, before casually taking a sip of her champagne.

“Eww,” Mariah grunted, causing Tessa to choke, and practically spit champagne all over the table.

And then they were laughing together again, and Tessa buried her face in her hands for a moment, attempting to regain her composure. “You know,” she finally said, leaning her chin on her joined hands, “I miss this.”

Delivered on a sigh of sweet sincerity, Tessa’s simple comment touched Mariah deeply. She tilted her head, smiling softly at her.

“I just don’t have this much fun with anyone else,” Tessa said sweetly.

“Well, if that’s really true,” Mariah said, emphasizing the level of that truth, as she crossed her arms on the table in front of her, “Miss Porter, then why haven’t you agreed to go to the music festival with me again?”

“Well… it… y’know… go-going away for the weekend is… a big step,” Tessa stammered, suddenly looking very uncertain, almost nervous.

Disappointment colored Mariah’s face, and she looked away, nodding as Tessa spoke. _Here it comes…_, she thought, certain she was about to be rejected.

“And… I just don’t want you to feel rushed into this, so I… don’t mess it up this time,” Tessa said, suddenly looking very worried that she would.

That hadn’t gone where she expected it to, and now Mariah was nodding her head, acknowledging that Tessa had a point. “Yeah,” she agreed, “we should proceed with caution.”

It was Tessa’s turn to look disappointed, and she averted her gaze. She couldn’t bear to look into those eyes as she listened to Mariah give her reasons why they should take things slowly. Much to her surprise though, Mariah’s next comment quickly turned that around. 

“But…” she said with emphasis, causing Tessa’s gaze to snap back into her own. “When I’m with you, you kinda make me wanna throw all that out the window, and say… ‘Go for it’.”

Tessa’s heart sighed, and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She looked so sweet in that moment, like a little girl, making a wish on an eyelash, and Mariah’s heart practically melted. “Then… okay,” she said, excitement reflecting all over her face as she met Mariah’s gaze. “We should.”

Mariah’s expression said she couldn’t believe this was happening. Tessa had really just agreed to spend the weekend with her… in San Francisco… where they’d shared their first kiss. “Really?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna have the best time!” Tessa squeaked excitedly. 

Suddenly filled with surprise and excitement, Mariah wanted to jump out of her chair, and kiss Tessa senseless again, right then and there. “Well, yes! Great! Okay!” she exclaimed, her mind swirling with a thousand ideas, and even more details that would need to be planned. “You know what, I think Devon could probably get us V.I.P. passes again.”

“Yeah, and you know what, he wouldn’t even need to lift a finger, because he has an amazing assistant,” Tessa declared, feigning greatness as she brushed her hair back playfully.

“I wonder if all the hotels are booked,” Mariah said after another shared laugh. “Eh… I mean, it doesn’t have to be anything fancy. Not at all.”

“No… no…” Tessa said, reaching for her glass. “One… cozy room should be enough,” she said, her voice low and sultry as she gazed into Mariah’s eyes.

The expression that reflected therein said all that Mariah needed to hear, and her own pupils dilated in the excitement of decoding that message—Tessa really did want her, _desire_ her. She tilted her head, a giddy smile playing across her lips. “Are we really doing this?” she asked, the double entendre embedded within her question, not lost on either of them. 

Gazes locked, Tessa nodded as she smiled. “Yeah,” she said confidently, as Mariah smiled into her eyes.

Their mutual giddiness was palpable as they turned their attention back to the menus. Amidst the chatter about their dinner options, they got distracted several more times, but when Stephan finally returned, they were ready to place their order.

“So… what’s the plan for tomorrow night?” Mariah asked, taking a sip of her champagne as they waited for their dinner to arrive. She was referring to their impending trip to Milwaukee for Tessa’s gig.

“I figure we’ll need to be at the club around seven-thirty-ish to get set-up and sound check in before the doors open,” Tessa calculated.

“So we’d need to leave around, what, six-fifteen or so?” Mariah guessed.

“Sounds about right,” Tessa confirmed.

“Is this place more low-key, or… are we talking nightclub?” Mariah asked, curious as to what she should wear.

“It’s… definitely the bar scene,” Tessa answered, sounding a bit… off.

Mariah eyed her curiously. “What’s up?” she asked.

“It’s, uh…” Tessa chewed her upper lip for a moment. “It’s kind of a… lesbian bar.”

Delivered on a hesitant breath, Tessa’s response caught Mariah off-guard. “Kind of?”

“Okay, so it is,” Tessa admitted, shifting awkwardly in her chair. “It’s a lesbian bar.”

“Okay,” Mariah said nonchalantly. And then she furrowed her brow. “Did you… think I’d be weirded out by that or something? Because I’m not. At all,” she declared.

Tessa arched an eyebrow in question.

Reaching across the table, Mariah took Tessa’s hand into her own. “Tessa, I meant it when I said I was all-in here, and that includes trips to lesbian bars to watch my girlfriend play a gig… or even just for a night out with you, if that’s where you feel most comfortable.”

“It’s not that I’m not comfortable other places,” Tessa said. “I’d be proud to go anywhere with you.”

“Same here,” Mariah declared. “So what’s the deal?”

“I just… wasn’t sure how you’d feel about the whole lesbian bar thing,” Tessa admitted. “I know this is… totally new for you.”

“It is,” Mariah said honestly. “But I’m open to it. I would go anywhere, do… _anything_, with you.”

Smirking, Tessa arched an eyebrow. “You’d better watch it—I’m gonna hold you to that,” she said with a flirtatious lilt that drew a deep blush from Mariah.

“Duly noted,” Mariah laughed, her face burning.

“Anyway, I’m sorry I didn’t come clean about the bar when I invited you,” Tessa said sincerely.

“No worries,” Mariah said. “Gay bar, straight bar, nightclub… I’m right there with you.”

“Doesn’t matter one way or the other to me either,” Tessa said. “They’re paying me, so I don’t really care who’s kissing whom.”

“Well, okay, then,” Mariah chuckled.

Tessa laughed along with her, and then she switched gears. “You’re pre-taping in the morning, right?” she asked of Mariah’s schedule.

“Yeah,” Mariah confirmed. “But I should be finished around noon. You gonna come by the set?”

Tessa smiled. She loved that Mariah wanted her there. “I can do that,” she agreed. “I love to watch you work.”

“Well, I love to watch you work just as much,” Mariah grinned. “Maybe even more.”

“You’re way too sweet to me,” Tessa said.

Mariah arched an eyebrow. “Well, I’ve never been accused of that before,” she said dryly.

Tessa made a face at her. “It wasn’t an accusation,” she countered. “It was an observation.”

“Yeah?” Mariah volleyed. “When have you ever seen me being sweet?”

Tessa tilted her head, her eyes uplifted as she considered the question. She knew it was rhetorical, but she intended to answer anyway. “Well, you’re always sweet with Faith…”

“Yeah, that doesn’t count,” Mariah said dismissively. “That kid pretty much turns me into a walking marshmallow.”

Chuckling, Tessa said, “You’re a total marshmallow.”

Mariah just rolled her eyes. “Maybe one that rolled under the fridge and was left there to petrify.”

Tessa just gave her that look. “You’re too hard on yourself,” she declared. “I know you keep your guard up because you don’t feel safe sometimes, and I get that. Believe me, I do, but… take credit for the moments where you allowed your true self to be seen—like the night of my first recording session, when I was freaking out… You were so sweet to me, encouraging me, telling me I had what it takes,” she remembered. “And then later, when I told you about Crystal, and you realized why I’d been struggling in the studio. The way you held me,” she whispered. “I’d never felt so safe.”

“You’ll always be safe with me, Tess,” Mariah promised.

“I know that. And I know how lucky I am,” Tessa acknowledged, “Because that was just the beginning. Mariah, you’ve been so good to me, and I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

Squeezing Tessa’s hand, Mariah shook her head. “There’s nothing to repay,” she declared. “You’re always there for me too, and that’s all I’ll ever need.”

“You’ll always have it,” Tessa guaranteed.

Stephan arrived with their salads then, inadvertently interrupting the moment. Hands separated, each retreating to their own side of the table, and he apologized for the intrusion, as he set the plates in front of them. “I’ll have your main course out in about fifteen minutes,” he said. “Unless you’d like to hold off longer.”

Mariah glanced at Tessa for a response, and received a nod. And then she looked up at him. “That’ll be perfect,” she said. “Thank you.”

Tessa followed up with deliberate eye contact, and a “Thank you, Stephan,” as she lifted her fork.

Smiling, Stephan nodded. “You’re welcome,” he said cordially, before stepping away. 

“What’s your afternoon look like tomorrow?” Mariah asked, curious, as she pushed her salad around on the plate.

“Well, I need to get warmed up, put in a few hours practice before the gig,” Tessa answered. “But you can come over after the taping, if you’re not busy. You know, since you like to watch me work, and all.”

Mariah chuckled. “I’d love that,” she said. And then her expression turned thoughtful. “You put so much care into what you do,” she said, wonder in her voice.

Blushing, Tessa rolled her eyes and grinned. “Well, it doesn’t happen by sheer magic, that’s for sure.”

“Maybe not, but your raw talent is unparalleled, Tessa. You’re amazing,” Mariah praised. “And I…” she intoned, reaching across the table for Tessa’s hand, “am your biggest fan.”

Tessa laced her fingers with Mariah’s. “You always have been,” she said, her voice soft and low, as she remembered the last time Mariah had said those words to her. Back then, she’d followed the statement with a caveat about Noah being a bigger fan, but they’d both known, even then, that Mariah’s belief in her was far greater, and always would be. 

Mariah knew exactly what Tessa was thinking about, and she nodded in agreement. “Even then, Tess,” she said. “And for always…”

“See, there’s that sweetness coming out again,” Tessa said, a soft smile playing on her lips.

It was Mariah’s turn to blush. “You bring it out in me,” she quietly declared. “And I am… all the better for it.” She grinned then. “Now eat your salad, before our entrée gets here.” 

An eyebrow hiked. “You know, you’re kinda bossy,” Tessa accused with a grin.

Meeting Tessa’s gaze squarely, Mariah said, “And you love it.”

Tessa grinned. “Not gonna lie, I kinda do,” she admitted. “The night we met, you took charge, and within less than a minute, I was… hooked.”

“What, after I made a fool of myself, blurting out that Devon was a billionaire?” Mariah said with a wry laugh.

“No…” Tessa sighed, leaning her chin on her upturned palm as she gazed across the table at Mariah. “Because you were so… _real_. You say what you think, and show what you feel, and you don’t make apologies for any of it. I’ve never had that before, Mariah, and it… it means everything.”

“Well, let’s hope you still feel that way after our first argument as a couple,” Mariah said, dryly.

“I will,” Tessa replied with conviction. “Because at least we’ll be saying the things that need to be said, instead of bottling them up, and running away from them like we did in the past. I don’t ever want that kind of distance between us again.”

Mariah nodded. “Me either,” she agreed. “I’d rather know you’re pissed at me and why, than to feel so disconnected from you.”

Tessa smiled. “I’m glad we’re on the same page,” she declared.

“We are,” Mariah said sincerely. “And I’m sorry, Tess, for my part in creating that distance. I thought I was doing the right thing, because of Noah, and…”

“I’m just as guilty,” Tessa interjected. “So don’t… put all of that on yourself.”

“I’m just glad that we found our way back to each other,” Mariah said softly.

Giving Mariah’s hand a gentle squeeze, Tessa smiled. “Me too.”

* * *

** _Genoa City Athletic Club—Friday, July 13, 2018, 9:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Lingering over after-dinner coffee, they were laughing together about some of the interesting characters they’d encountered at the music festival the summer prior, and making plans for all that they wanted to do while in San Francisco, when Nick walked in, looking for Sharon.

While Mariah was talking with him, Tessa received a text. Considerately, she busied herself with the message, giving them a moment of privacy. And when he walked away, she studied Mariah’s expression for a moment, and then asked, “Is, uh, everything okay in fairytale cottage?”

“It will be,” Mariah answered, looking concerned. “I hope.”

She paused for a breath, and noticing the questioning expression on Tessa’s face, she explained, “Sorry. It’s just not really my place, or my deal…”

Tessa was shaking her head. “No, no… that’s totally fine,” she said, waving it off with her hand. It truly wasn’t her business. She was taking a sip of her coffee, when Mariah changed the subject.

“Much better idea,” Mariah said, reaching to retrieve her tablet from her bag, “we can hit the travel sites, and compare flights… hotels…”

“Uh, I… I wish I could,” Tessa said, her face saying she was about to decline the idea, “but actually, that was Devon texting, and he needs me to handle something tonight at Hamilton-Winters.”

“Oh! No, okay, uh, go for it,” Mariah was quick to say. She was disappointed, but she understood. “Gotta keep him happy, we need those V.I.P. tickets,” she joked, earning a look of amusement from Tessa. “I’ll just probably be here a minute, and then I’ll go home and see what I can find on airline and lodging.”

“Okay, well, if you find any decent options, show me tomorrow?” Tessa suggested, as she shouldered her purse.

“I will let you know,” Mariah smiled. She couldn’t wait to get everything booked.

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” Tessa said, leaning over to kiss her goodbye. “Bye…”

“Bye…” Mariah whispered, smiling as she watched her leave, but sad to see her go. She had hoped to steal a few more hours away with her. _Perhaps later_, she thought, as she lingered there, her thoughts drifting back to revisit all of the sweet, unexpected moments they’d shared since their impromptu date began the evening prior. The way Tessa looked at her made her feel things she’d never felt before, and the way she kissed her, _god_… there weren’t even words. Nearly twenty-four hours after those first kisses, she could still feel Tessa all over her body. It was the most intoxicating thing she’d ever experienced, and she couldn’t wait for more.

* * *

** _The Roof Deck Bar, Genoa City Athletic Club—Friday, July 13, 2018, 10:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

“Hi! Can I do one last glass of champagne on this gorgeous night?” Mariah asked upon arrival at the Roof Deck Bar a few minutes later. She was on top of the world, with Tessa right there with her, and she couldn’t wait to see what came next for them. “Thanks…”

After placing her order, she turned toward the sectional, her thoughts flashing back to the evening prior, when she and Tessa had talked, and danced, shared their second kiss—and several more beyond that—right there on the roof deck. It truly had been a terrific first date, and she knew that the memory of it would stay with her forever. As would the memory of waking up in Tessa’s bed, in her arms, the following morning. That moment was everything she’d ever dreamed it would be, and more. She couldn’t imagine life getting any better. 

And then as she glanced toward the GC Buzz set, and her world came crashing down as the scene she witnessed stopped her heart in its tracks. Tessa had barely kissed her when she left earlier, and now there she was across the deck, in the arms of some woman Mariah didn’t know. Tessa was smiling, and it looked intimate, and immediately, Mariah’s insecurities were on high alert.

_So much for Devon needing help_, she thought sarcastically. He probably hadn’t even been the one to text Tessa. He was just an excuse to get away from their date. _How could I have been so stupid?_ That self-critical voice inside her head wondered far more loudly than she could handle.

Turning away before she burst into a rage—or worse: tears—she fought for composure, and walked back through the glass doors toward the elevator, her heart shattering into a million pieces.

So much for second chances.

* * *

** _The GC Buzz Set, Genoa City Athletic Club—Saturday, July 14, 2018, 9:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Usually, Mariah hated working on Saturdays. But today, she was grateful for the distraction. After spying Tessa in the arms of that other woman the night prior, she’d been too hurt, too angry with herself, to even cry. When Tessa texted later that night, letting her know she was thinking of her, and apologizing for having to cut their date short, Mariah asked her about how things went at the office after they parted, offering her every opportunity to tell her about the woman.

But she hadn’t.

All Tessa said was that she’d taken care of what Devon needed, that she was heading home, and would Mariah like to join her? Maybe they could make those plans for the music festival after all. She’d missed her terribly during their brief absence, and more than anything, she wanted to see her again before work in the morning.

But Mariah had declined, siting exhaustion from the night before. The excuse was completely reasonable, given how little sleep they’d managed, and how long the day had been. As was usually the case, Tessa understood completely, and Mariah felt relieved. She couldn’t possibly face Tessa at the moment. All she could do was stew in her hurt and anger—and ask herself, over and over, why she’d been such a fucking fool. Sure, Tessa had played her. But she’d walked right into it, so she had only herself to blame.

For the next few hours though, she didn’t have to think about Tessa, or her games. Not that she was giving up on her—counterintuitive as it seemed given the level of hurt and anger she was feeling. After flip-flopping over it all morning, she’d decided that she would figure it out later, talk to Tessa about it, and give her one more shot at telling the truth. But for now, work required her complete focus, as she got pre-production under way for the segments they were pre-taping that afternoon.

Glancing at her watch, she wondered, not for the first time, why Hilary wasn’t blowing up her phone. Usually by this time of day, if they weren’t on set together, she would’ve received at least a dozen texts from her, with a couple of unnecessary phone calls filled with snarky remarks thrown in for good measure. But it seemed Hilary had gone radio silent, leaving Mariah to wonder why.

“Did my bosses at Hamilton-Winters go on some sort of swanky retreat and not invite me?” Tessa asked casually as she came up behind Mariah on set, laying a gentle hand on her back.

Mariah froze the second she heard Tessa’s voice. She looked a little panicked. Tessa was the last person she wanted to see that morning, despite the fact that she was the one who invited her to be there. “Sucks to be out of the loop,” she said curtly, without bothering to turn around.

“It’s just so weird,” Tessa said. “No Neil, no Devon, no Lily at the office, and none of them are answering their phones.”

Mariah turned toward her. “Well, maybe they took the morning off, since you had that work emergency last night,” she said pointedly. She was still pissed that Tessa had lied to her. Again. “I mean, it must’ve been important for you to cut off our date.”

Tessa looked truly apologetic. “Yes, that was… really bad timing, but we can go on date number three to make up for it,” she smiled, hopefulness shining in her eyes.

Before Mariah could reply, her phone rang, and noting it was Devon, she answered immediately. “Hey…” she said, stepping away from Tessa, a concerned expression on her face. “My host is missing, and evidently so are you…”

“Mariah,” Devon said in a tone that instantly had her concerned. “There was a car accident, and Hilary was badly injured.”

Her face dropped as she heard the news. “What?” she said, unable to comprehend what he was saying. “The baby?” she inquired, hoping to hear a positive report.

“The baby didn’t make it,” Devon said, sadly.

Mariah fell silent as the devastating news hit her full-on, and the tears began to fall. “Oh, my god… I’m so sorry,” she cried. Her heart was breaking for her friends, and she felt helpless. “I’m so sorry… Is there anything that I… can do? What can I do?”

“Um, Hilary’s in the ICU,” Devon reported, almost numbly.

“Oh, my god,” Mariah gasped.

“She’s awake,” Devon reassured.

“That’s… that’s good, that’s a good sign, right?” She prayed that it was.

“Yeah, it’s uh… yeah, it’s a great sign,” Devon answered, not sounding very convincing. “Um, but she asked me to ask you if you would do the show today, and tell everyone what happened.”

“What? What, no, no I ca…” Mariah responded, suddenly feeling completely inadequate. “I can’t! Not after this! I ca… I can’t, alone!”

“She said you’d say that,” Devon replied.

“Because I can’t!” Mariah insisted.

“No, you can, Mariah,” Devon said with confidence. “You absolutely can. I’ve seen you do it. And Hilary thinks you’re gonna do an incredible job.”

“I mean… is she on heavy pain killers?” Mariah quipped, attempting to quell her nerves.

“Please, do this for her, Mariah,” Devon pleaded. “Make her proud.”

“Yeah,” Mariah said on a strangled whisper. “I will, yes, of course. I will.” She paused for a moment, her emotions overwhelming her. “Devon, is she gonna be okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” Devon assured, hoping it was true. “She’s gonna be just fine. Knowing her, sooner than anyone expects.”

Smiling through her tears, Mariah nodded. “Yeah, you’re right,” she said, praying that it was true.

Now that she was on board, Devon explained that he had already contacted the producer and engineer, telling them that they were going live with a special episode. Nodding, Mariah braced herself for the job. She assured Devon that she would take care of the show, and encouraged him to call if she could help in any other way.

As she disconnected the call, Tessa was right there beside her, tender hands grasping her biceps. She didn’t know what had happened exactly, but she could tell by Mariah’s body language that something was very wrong. And given that they were nowhere to be found, she could surmise that it involved Hilary and Devon.

When Tessa touched her with such tenderness, quietly asking what was wrong, Mariah’s emotions engulfed her, temporarily overshadowing any anger from the night before. Turning into her, she instinctively sought comfort in her waiting arms, where she finally let her guard down, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Gently, Tessa stroked Mariah’s hair, as she held her close. “Whatever this is, I’m right here, okay?” she quietly reassured. She couldn’t tell her that everything would be all right, because no one could know that for certain. And the last thing that Mariah needed at a time like this was empty platitudes. What she needed was comfort and support, and Tessa was determined to give her exactly that, and whatever else she needed.

And finally, when an explanation came pouring out in a jumbled rush of sobs and disconnected words, Tessa quietly encouraged Mariah to come sit with her for a moment.

Her breaths coming in short, staccato bursts, Mariah nodded her agreement, allowing Tessa to lead her over to the sectional, where they settled in side by side, Tessa’s arms still wrapped securely around her. As Tessa spoke comfortingly to her, she slowly regained her composure, and was able to explain what had happened in coherent words, rather than that muddled mess she’d barely managed a few minutes before. 

“And Hilary wants me to take the show live today, to explain what happened,” Mariah said, her voice cracking anxiously. “We weren’t even planning to do a show today, just pre-taping, and…”

Clearly, Mariah was a nervous wreck, and Tessa wasn’t sure how to help. “I know, Babe. I know,” she said softly, as she rubbed Mariah’s upper back.

“Just the thought of it scares the hell out of me, Tess,” Mariah admitted. “I can’t fill her shoes!”

“You don’t have to, Mariah,” Tessa said. “Just be yourself. She’d kick your ass if you tried to be her anyway.”

A short laugh punctuated Mariah’s response. “You’re right about that,” she sniffled. “But god, what if I screw it up?” she wondered aloud.

Tipping Mariah’s chin, Tessa looked into her eyes. “I have faith in you,” she said supportively. “But if it’s too much right now, then…”

“Then what?” Mariah asked on a sarcastic laugh.

“Then you don’t have to do this,” Tessa insisted, as Mariah pulled away from her.

“Yes, I do,” Mariah argued as she stood up, walking a few feet away. “It’s Hilary’s direct orders.”

“She’ll understand,” Tessa said, standing up behind her.

Mariah turned toward her, anger returning. “Are you kidding me?” she snapped. “Hilary is in the ICU, and I’m too big of a wimp to sit and talk to a camera?” she asked rhetorically. “I’m doing this.”

Frustrated, and concerned about Mariah, Tessa bit her tongue and watched her walk over to the set, where she took a seat in her usual chair, preparing to take the show live. Given the urgency of the matter, it was unscripted, and Mariah took a deep breath, waiting for the on-air light to illuminate, as Tessa returned to her seat on the sectional.

As Tessa watched her taking charge of the show, delivering the difficult news with grace, and class, and sensitivity, and then following that up with a touch of that signature Mariah humor to lighten the load, and finally, sharing her deeply-held feelings about who Hilary was as a person, and how much she admired her, Tessa couldn’t have been more proud.

It had taken every ounce of courage she possessed, but Mariah made it through the show, and when she stepped away from the set, she released a deep sigh of relief.

Tessa came to her immediately, praising her for a job well done. And Mariah snapped at her. “Yeah, well I wasn’t doing it for the praise. I was doing it for Hilary, and now if you’ll excuse me,” she said curtly, as she sidestepped her, “I have to go to the ICU to see her.”

“Okay, well you are in no shape to drive,” Tessa said insistently. 

“No, I’m fine!” Mariah argued. “It’s fine.”

“Hey, I’m worried about you,” Tessa said softly, as she gently touched Mariah’s arm.

“Well, you know what, I can’t really believe a word that comes out of your mouth these days!” Mariah barked. And then she turned away, leaving Tessa to wonder what the hell had happened. Everything was fine when she left her the night before. Was she really this angry because their date had to be cut short? That seemed ridiculous, especially for Mariah, who was just as driven when it came to her career, as Tessa was to prove herself to Devon after everything that had happened. But nothing else made sense. She paused for a beat, and then double-timed it out of there, chasing after her.

* * *

** _Genoa City Memorial Hospital—Saturday, July 14, 2018, 11:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

How Mariah had managed to get there so quickly was beyond her, but by the time Tessa arrived at the hospital, Mariah was already in visiting with Hilary. She found her way to the ICU waiting room, and anxiously paced the floor as she awaited her return. Her brain was still running at breakneck speed, as she considered every possible explanation for Mariah’s bizarre behavior. Sure, Mariah had been tired when they talked before bed last night, but so was Tessa after their marathon date night that lasted until morning. But literally, everything had been perfect between them when Tessa left the restaurant and headed upstairs to handle that favor for Devon. Hell, they were planning a fun, romantic weekend trip to San Francisco! 

When she heard Mariah’s footsteps in the hallway outside, she turned to her, finding her teary-eyed, and just as angry as she’d been when she’d stormed off the GC Buzz set nearly forty-five minutes earlier.

“I can’t believe you followed me here,” Mariah censured, wiping at her nose. The nerve of her, following her around when clearly, Mariah didn’t want to talk to her! God, she was angry.

“Baby, I wanna talk,” Tessa said, looking almost lost as she moved closer to Mariah. “And if I have to follow you all over town just to get you to listen to me…”

“My boss… no, I’m sorry, my _friend_, is in there in a very serious condition, and you come here, and you don’t even think about…”

The comment died on Mariah’s lips as her emotions overwhelmed her again. She looked away, avoiding the expression of concern on Tessa’s face, as she attempted to regain her composure. “No, I’m not… I’m not doing this, and I’m especially not doing this here,” she said, turning and walking away again.

“Don’t follow me!” she commanded, as she stormed through the double-glass doors out into the long corridor that led to the elevators. By the time she’d made it halfway down the hall, she was running, as is she was trying to escape the nightmare that had suddenly become her life.

Pausing for only a brief moment, Tessa took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Had she known she’d be playing a game of Chase Mariah today, she would’ve worn sneakers, she thought, as undeterred, she moved swiftly behind her, determination in her stride.

* * *

** _Crimson Lights—Saturday, July 14, 2018, 11:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Quickly covering ground, Mariah stormed through the patio doors at Crimson Lights just a few minutes later. She was still seething about Tessa, as she paused to catch her breath and think. She knew it wasn’t fair, but it was easier to be angry with Tessa and stay focused on her perceived betrayal, than it was to face the reality that they had almost lost Hilary, and that the baby Hilary had wanted so desperately hadn’t survived.

Moments later, the sound of Tessa’s footsteps, had her spinning around. “No, no!” she said, holding up a hand. “I don’t… I don’t wanna talk to you, okay? So just leave me alone,” she commanded.

The expression on Tessa’s face spoke of deep hurt and total confusion as she looked into Mariah’s eyes, so filled with anger toward her. She was guilty of a lot of things, she never denied that. But this time, she honestly had no idea what was happening. What had she done?

“I just had to sit there, and comfort Hilary. She lost the baby, and she’s been talking for months about how excited she was to be having Devon’s kid. And it broke my heart, watching her try to be brave and to be strong, and it’s unfair,” she said, feeling the emotion rise inside her again.

Tessa’s heart was broken for them too, and she looked at Mariah with eyes so filled with compassion as she reached for her, only to have Mariah pull away.

“No, please, don’t touch me, okay?” Mariah said as she jerked away, causing Tessa to recoil. “Just save it for… your girlfriend, or whoever that was.”

Now Tessa looked _really_ confused. “Girlfriend?” she intoned.

“I am wrecked about Hilary, alright? And I don’t need to feel stupid, as well,” Mariah barked.

“What are you talking about?” Tessa said softly. She was truly baffled. “Besides you, there is no one else, man or woman.”

“Okay, save it, alright?” Mariah said. It wasn’t really a question. “I don’t wanna hear any more lies, because I already saw you in the arms of that woman.”

Finally, realization dawned. She’d gotten waylaid by a text from a contact from Crystal’s past on her way up to the office last night, and hopped the elevator to meet the woman on the roof deck. Mariah must’ve gone upstairs after they parted, saw her there, and assumed the worst. “Okay,” Tessa said calmly. “Okay, what you saw, you have it all wrong.”

“Do I?” Mariah challenged. “So, if the hug was so innocent, then why didn’t you tell me about it when I asked you about the other night?”

“Okay, I didn’t tell you about Kimberly because I wanted to protect you,” Tessa calmly explained.

“Protect me from… from what?” Mariah demanded. “Is this like the time you didn’t tell Noah about our kiss?”

“This… this is a completely different situation,” Tessa replied.

“No… no, I think it’s actually the exact same situation,” Mariah contended, her anger rising once again. She didn’t know if she was angrier with herself… or with Tessa. “Because it all comes back to you lying about being with more than one person.”

“I… I’m not seeing Kimberly!” Tessa exclaimed, trying to get truth out there before things got any worse with Mariah. “She helped me track down my sister.”

Floored by the truth, Mariah felt the breath being sucked right out of her lungs, and she stood there silently, just staring at Tessa.

Seeking to assuage Mariah’s fears, Tessa grabbed her phone and unlocked it, moving straight to the thread of text messages between herself and Kimberly. “Look at all of these texts Kimberly sent me,” she said. “The one and only subject is my sister. Go ahead, look.”

When Tessa offered her phone to Mariah as proof, Mariah looked away. “No, no, that’s fine. It’s alright,” she said, brushing the phone away.

“Are you saying you believe me?” Tessa asked, hopeful.

“How did you find Crystal?” Mariah asked, sidestepping the question. If she answered, then she would have to apologize for being a total jerk again, and apologies weren’t something that came easily for her.

“Okay, well… I was able to track down someone who worked with her in the sex ring,” Tessa explained.

“Kimberly,” Mariah assumed.

“Yeah,” Tessa confirmed. “And she told me she and Crystal were still in touch, and she knew where she was. That’s why I hugged her, because I was overwhelmed in the best way.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Mariah said. “I mean, that’s amazing news. Why wouldn’t you tell me something like that?”

“Crystal killed Zach,” Tessa reminded. “She’s still a fugitive, and I didn’t want you getting implicated. I figured the less you knew, the better, which is what I meant when I said that I…”

“…said that you were protecting me,” Mariah said, finishing Tessa’s sentence. “Got it,” she sighed, as she turned away, feeling like a complete ass for jumping to conclusions about Tessa’s intentions, yet again. How could she think her capable of such a thing after everything they’d shared the other night?

“And I… went off the deep end, and thought that you and Kimberly were…”

The comment died on her tongue, as shame set in, and she covered her face with her hand.

“Well, we’re not,” Tessa said quietly.

“Mm… thank god,” Mariah said, “because I can’t tell you all the terrible, awful things that were swirling around in my head. But… it’s good to know that you’re not… two-timing me.”

“I’m glad to know that I could set your mind at ease,” Tessa said empathetically. Given her less-than-stellar track record, she didn’t blame Mariah for reacting to a trigger, and she certainly wasn’t going to ream her for it. They just needed to learn how to communicate better, she reasoned. 

“So what happens now?” Mariah asked. “I mean… between us?”

“Um…”

Eyes downcast, Tessa looked for the words to tell her the truth as she saw it. “I’ve thought about this from a million different ways,” she said, hoping the smile on her face would hide the pain of what she was about to say. “And… it always comes back to the same thing. Crystal can’t come back to Genoa City, or she’ll get arrested, which means I have to leave town, because I have to be with my sister, and there’s no other way.”

Tessa’s announcement struck Mariah like a thunderbolt. If things felt like one step forward, two steps back after San Francisco, this felt like one step forward, _ten_ steps back. She couldn’t believe Tessa was really leaving.

Swallowing hard around the lump that suddenly formed in her throat, Mariah nodded. “So… what’s your plan?” she asked, tentatively. More than anything right now, she needed to know how much time she had left with her, even as she chastised herself for wasting something that now felt so completely and utterly precious to her.

“Well, I… I need cash, so… I need to work as much as possible, at least for the next few weeks,” Tessa answered. “I figure I’ll be good if I can hold out for a couple of paychecks, and then catch the first train out of Chicago right after.”

“So then you’d leave what, the beginning of August?” Mariah quickly calculated.

“Yeah…” Tessa said, reticently.

Frowning, Mariah nodded again. “And that means… no music festival.”

Delivered on a sigh of disappointment, Mariah’s realization made Tessa’s heart ache. “I’m so sorry, Mariah,” she whispered apologetically. “I just… I wanted that weekend with you so much.”

A bittersweet smile flickered across Mariah’s lips. “Yeah, me too,” she said sadly.

Tessa reached for her, and this time, Mariah went willingly into her arms, not wanting to waste another precious second of the time they had together. Her arms wrapped tightly around Tessa, she burrowed into her, savoring the feeling of simply holding her, and being held by her in return. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before; even in such a public place, it felt like home, and she couldn’t imagine having to live without it again.

Leaning back, Mariah looked into Tessa’s eyes, regret reflecting therein. “I’m, uh… I’m terrible at this, Tess, but I… I really am sorry for… for being such a jerk about Kimberly,” she said sincerely. “I… I misjudged the situation… and you, and you didn’t deserve that judgment, or the way I treated you today.”

Completely unaccustomed to receiving apologies of any kind, for any reason, Tessa fell silent in the wake of Mariah’s admission of wrongdoing. It rocked her to her core. Gentle hands cradled Mariah’s face, as a soft smile touched Tessa’s lips. “Let me make this clear to you,” she said softly. “I am… a lot of things, Mariah. Most of them not good, but… a fool is not one of them. I know how lucky I am to have you, and I would never cheat on you. Not with anyone. Not ever.”

Deep down in her heart, Mariah knew it was true. Without a doubt, she knew that Tessa had been speaking truth last Halloween, when she told Mariah that she loved her. In all the times she’d spent with Tessa and Noah when they were together, she never saw Tessa look at him, the way she was looking at Mariah right there in that moment. Yet, despite the depths of her feelings for Mariah even then, she’d refused to cheat on Noah, because she’d made a commitment to him. And as much as it made her heart hurt for her brother, she knew that Tessa’s commitment to her ran far deeper. 

Mariah draped her arms over Tessa’s shoulders, her fingers tanging in those short raven locks as she smiled into those eyes so filled with devotion for her. “I’m the lucky one, Tess,” she declared on a whisper, covering Tessa’s mouth with her own.

Willingly, Tessa fell into their kiss, her hands slipping from Mariah’s face as her arms came to encircle Mariah in a close embrace once again. And thankful for the moment alone, they lingered there on the patio, mouths and tongues slowly exploring, until they were interrupted by an unexpected, very excited visitor.

“Tessa!” Faith exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

Pulling away from their kiss, they froze, looking at one another for a several long seconds, neither of them knowing what to say or do. Mariah hadn’t expected to run into her little sister that morning—at least not at the coffeehouse—and she certainly hadn’t anticipated being caught kissing Tessa there. But that’s what had happened, and now she had to deal.

While Mariah was busy with the mental gymnastics of explaining herself to Faith, Tessa sprang into action. “Hey, Squirt!” she greeted cheerily, referring to Faith by the nickname Mariah had given her when she was younger, as she crouched down to hug the tween at her own level.

“I’m so happy to see you, Tessa,” Faith declared, as she hugged Tessa tightly. She had come to love spending time with Tessa when she lived at the cottage. And even after Tessa moved in with Noah, she was still around a lot for family gatherings, and Faith had grown increasingly fond of her—and she of Faith.

“Hey, what am I—chopped liver, here?” Mariah teased, grinning at her sister.

Tessa made a face at her, causing her to laugh, and then she turned her attention to Faith. “I’m happy to see you too,” she said, smiling at her affectionately. “Are you here with your mom?”

“Yep,” Faith answered. “She said she’ll only be a minute, but… that probably means hours,” she sighed, looking deflated.

Tessa and Mariah both laughed in unison. That sounded about right for Sharon. Most of the time, she was focused, very much goal-oriented. But every once in a while, she would start out doing one thing, and ending up doing a dozen others, losing track of time, and her original goal, in the process. That’s just how her mind worked sometimes—especially at the coffeehouse where there were so many tasks to keep track of all at once.

“Well, you know what, you can hang out with us while you wait,” Tessa said, glancing up at Mariah for approval. “Right, Mariah?”

She received a delighted smile in response. “Absolutely,” Mariah said approvingly.

Pleased, Tessa looked down at Faith again. "How does that sound?”

“Sounds awesome,” Faith said with a smile. She loved hanging with ‘the big girls’, and Mariah and Tessa were her favorites.

Smiling at Faith again, Tessa gently ruffled the girl’s blonde waves as she stood to her full height. “Why don’t I go order a little something for all of us, while you…” She gestured toward Faith, allowing the message to finish itself.

Mariah nodded, acknowledging the unspoken. “Thank you,” she said, giving Tessa a wary look that drew an empathetic smile from her.

“You’ll be fine,” Tessa reassured, giving Mariah’s hand a supportive squeeze. And then she leaned in, pressing a light kiss to the corner of her mouth before heading toward the counter.

Tessa’s fingertips slowly slipped from hers, and watching her leave, Mariah pressed her lips together as she contemplated how to best handle the conversation that loomed. A moment later she was yanked from her thoughts as Faith snuggled up to her, arms wrapped around her waist.

She turned her attention toward Faith, smiling down at her as she returned the hug. “I’m so glad I got to see you this morning,” she said sweetly, mussing her hair. “I was afraid I wouldn’t, since I had to work and I have plans with Tessa tonight.”

“I’m really glad too,” Faith said, taking Mariah’s hand.

Mariah’s heart melted a little more when Faith’s hand slipped into hers. Grinning down at her sister, she gave it a squeeze, as they walked to a table near the back of the patio. It wasn’t lost on her that when she looked down at Faith, she didn’t have to look nearly as far as she had even a few months ago. Faith was growing up so fast that sometimes Mariah had trouble keeping up with what was cool for her age—and what was decidedly not. She was glad to know that, at least for now, hugs and hand-holding were still acceptable. 

Settling into their seats, Mariah crossed her legs and planted her elbow on her knee. She leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand. “So, Squirt… do you, uh… do you have any questions about… what you saw when you walked in?”

Confused, Faith scrunched up her face. “You mean you kissing Tessa?”

“Well, yeah…” Mariah said, sounding anxious.

“No…” Faith said, wondering why Mariah was being so weird.

Mariah’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You don’t?”

Faith shrugged. “Why would I?”

Flummoxed, Mariah scrambled for words. “Well, I… uh, sh-she used to kiss… Noah, and now… she, um… she’s kissing me.”

“Yeah,” Faith confirmed with a nod of her head. “But she didn’t love Noah… she loves you. She always did,” she said with absolute certainty. “And you love her too.”

“Wait, what?” Mariah was floored, and the expression on her face showed it in spades.

Faith just gave her a look, complete with an indignant hand planted on her hip. “I’m not a little kid anymore, Mariah,” she declared. “I know stuff.”

Laughing, Mariah dropped her foot to the floor and leaned over, hugging her not-so-little sister. “You got me there, Squirt,” she conceded. And then she leaned back in her seat, shaking her head. “Schooled by a tween,” she muttered to herself, sounding rather amused.

“So, I… have iced lattes for Mariah and me, and a tall glass of cold milk for you, Faith, and brownies… for all of us,” Tessa declared, as she returned to the patio, goodies in hand.

“Thanks, Tessa!” Faith exclaimed.

Tessa made eye contact with Mariah. “And I told Sharon she was with us,” she said.

“Mom’s brownies are my favorite,” Faith interjected before Mariah could respond.

“Ours too,” Mariah said, smiling up at Tessa. “Thank you,” she mouthed silently, as Tessa doled things out to their intended recipients.

Tessa smiled in return, letting Mariah know the multiple meanings in her message was received. “We all good here?”

“We’re perfect,” Mariah said in unison with Faith’s “Yep,” as they dug into their brownies with absolute abandon.

Leaning back in her chair beside Mariah, Tessa felt her heart flutter in her chest as she watched them together. They truly were just so much alike in so many wonderful ways, and Faith had a way of bringing out the softer side in Mariah. She was exactly what Mariah needed to take her mind off of her worries about Hilary for a little while, and Tessa found herself feeling grateful that they’d run into her that morning. 

* * *

** _Crimson Lights—Saturday, July 14, 2018, 2:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

After finishing their brownies, they played some card games and a few rounds of Checkers to help pass the time, Tessa showing off her colossal knack for losing at almost every one of them. As they played, Faith chattered on animatedly about her new favorite music, and the latest book she was reading in _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series, and Tessa wondered how long it would be before she graduated to _Harry Potter_, as she further bonded with Faith over the stories she knew so well.

For Tessa, books borrowed from the school library had become an escape from the horrors of her everyday existence, and she’d gotten lost in both of those series, as well as any of the _Nancy Drew Mysteries,_ or _Babysitter’s Club_, or even _The Magic Treehouse _books she could get her hands on when she was growing up—often reading them to Crystal as a means of keeping her quiet, and thus safe, when their father was on a rampage.

When Sharon came to find them a couple of hours later, she thanked Mariah and Tessa for keeping Faith company, and invited them over for dinner that evening. But before either of them could answer, Faith piped in. “They can’t come tonight, Mom,” she said, a broad grin on her face. “They have a date!”

Her gaze shifting from Faith to Mariah, and then to Tessa, who looked slightly confused, and finally back to Mariah again, Sharon smiled. “So I guess she’s in-the-know, huh?” she said, clearly amused.

“I’m… sorry, Mom,” Mariah said sheepishly. “I wouldn’t’ve brought it up without asking first, but Squirt here kinda… caught us kissing.”

Sharon laughed as she draped her arms around Faith’s shoulders, hugging her from behind. “Well, I think we’ll just count our blessings there, because she could’ve caught you doing far worse,” she teased, causing Mariah’s face to flush, and Tessa to suddenly find the pattern of the slate flooring extremely interesting. 

Tilting her head backward, Faith turned her neck, looking up at her mother. “What’s worse than kissing?”

Remembering her run-in with Sharon and Scott in the living room at the cottage the year before, Mariah raised her eyebrows. “Believe me, kiddo, you don’t wanna know.”

Knowing exactly what Mariah was referring to, Sharon laughed again. “That’s a conversation for a few years from now,” she said, praying it would be at least that long before she had to jump that particular hurdle. “For now, we need to get going. We have a few errands to run before we start dinner.”

Mariah checked her watch, noting how late it was getting. “Yeah, we’ve actually gotta get going too,” she said, calculating drive time to Milwaukee, on top of getting showered and changed before they needed to leave.

“Thanks again for keeping an eye on her,” Sharon said, hugging Mariah, then Tessa, in turn.

“You’re welcome, Mom,” Mariah said.

“Any time,” Tessa replied, as she returned the unexpected, yet much-welcomed hug.

As Sharon and Faith walked away, Mariah reached for her purse, shouldering it. Tessa gave her a questioning look. “Do you really have to go?”

“It’s after two,” Mariah shrugged, as though that should clearly answer Tessa’s question.

“Uh, okay,” Tessa said, scrambling to grab her purse.

Mariah made a face that said she was confused about Tessa’s sudden change in demeanor. And then, she decided to shrug it off, figuring that Tessa would tell her if something was up. Reaching over, she took Tessa’s hand, and together they headed out the back door.

“I love how you are with Faith,” Mariah said, as they sauntered toward the GCAC parking lot, hand-in-hand. “And with Christian, too.”

“They make it easy,” Tessa said, relaxing again. Her world had been a roller coaster since the moment she first saw Mariah this morning, and now, she wasn’t quite sure what to expect next. “They’re terrific kids.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that my baby sister informed me today, that she’s no longer a kid,” Mariah said, sounding very official. “Oh, and… she knows things.”

The intonation in Mariah’s voice caused Tessa to chuckle. “And what is it, exactly, that she thinks she knows?”

Mariah stopped, and Tessa immediately turned toward her, a questioning expression in her eyes. “What is it?” she asked, suddenly on-guard—another throwback to her past. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no… no, it’s nothing bad,” Mariah was quick to assure. “It’s just that… well, not only was she not the least bit thrown by catching us kissing, she uh, she’s apparently known about us all along.”

“What?” Tessa looked as surprised as Mariah had been. “How?”

Shrugging, Mariah said, “I don’t know. She just… she told me that… it wasn’t Noah you loved back then, but me.”

A quiet smile played across Tessa’s face, and she gave a shrug of admission. She certainly couldn’t argue. It was the truth. “The kid’s either psychic, or… she’s gonna make one helluva matchmaker someday,” she joked.

Amused, Mariah chuckled as she stepped into Tessa, kissing her.

“What was that for?” Tessa asked, smiling into those eyes as they gazed at her.

“Because you’re incredible,” Mariah whispered, kissing her again.

Tessa scrunched up her nose. “Could you be more specific?” she asked. “‘Cause… whatever it is I’m doing, I wanna make sure I keep doing it.”

A soft smile teased at the corners of Mariah’s mouth. “Just keep being you,” she said sweetly. “Because I pretty much wanna kiss you all the time.”

Blushing, Tessa took Mariah’s hand again. “You know I’m not actually that bad at card games,” she said as they continued their walk. It wasn’t really a question.

Mariah laughed. “Of course I know. No one is that bad at _Go Fish_,” she teased, emphasizing the level of badness Tessa had so expertly achieved.

“Or that unlucky at _Old Maid_,” Tessa laughed.

“You kicked ass at Checkers though,” Mariah granted.

“I did,” Tessa agreed, sounding rather proud of herself. “And I’m kind of amazing at Tic-Tac-Toe. Not gonna lie.”

Laughing, Mariah glanced at her, arching an eyebrow. “How are you at poker?”

“I can’t afford to play poker,” Tessa answered. “That’s how colossally bad I am at it.”

Mariah smirked. “The kind of poker I have in mind, you don’t need money,” she intoned.

“Mariah!” Tessa exclaimed, laughter tumbling out along with her name.

“What?” Mariah’s face adopted a look of pure innocence. “We can play for pretzel sticks.”

Tessa laughed heartily then. “That is so not what you meant,” she accused.

“No, but now I know that strip poker is an effective way to get you naked,” Mariah teased, as they approached their cars.

Spinning Mariah around, Tessa very adeptly pinned her against the passenger side door of her car. And a moment later, her mouth came crashing down on Mariah’s, as tender hands came to cradle her face. “We don’t have to play poker to accomplish that,” she husked, leaving Mariah to infer the remainder of her meaning as she deepened the kiss.

Hands clutching Tessa’s shirt at her waist, Mariah’s fingertips dug into her hips as she groaned into their kiss. And then, as her own hands tangled in Mariah’s hair, Tessa suddenly found herself to be the one pinned against the car. Mariah had some mad skills, because once again, Tessa hadn’t even felt it happening. Neither did she mind in the least. She loved that Mariah wasn’t afraid let her desire show by taking control.

And when their mouths finally parted, both of them desperate for air, Tessa leaned her forehead against Mariah’s, as her hands returned to gently cradle Mariah’s face, her thumb lightly tracing a kiss-swollen lower lip. Never in her life did she ever expect to feel so much love and desire, such deep passion, for another person. How could she possibly let her go?

Dipping her head, she gently pulled that lip into her mouth, drawing another low groan from Mariah as she slowly released it.

Stillness fell between them, and from out of nowhere, she felt the heat of tears streaming down her face. They fell gently, like raindrops from the ledge of her cheeks, spilling down onto Mariah’s cheeks and lips, and Mariah reached up tenderly brushing them away. And then she pulled her close, holding her tightly, just allowing her to cry, as she noted the heartbreaking force with which Tessa clutched to her.

“So… are we gonna talk about me leaving?” Tessa asked delicately, once her tears were spent, and she was safe in the circle of Mariah’s arms. 

“There’s not much else to talk about,” Mariah replied, struggling to hold back her own emotions. Tessa didn’t need to deal with the reality of that right now. “You have to go, and as much as I don’t want you to, I understand that you do. But I’m not giving up on you, on us, and I wanna spend as much time with you as possible before you leave.”

“Mariah, I don’t think that’s…” Tessa leaned back, meeting her gaze.

“It’s not up for discussion,” Mariah said, in a tone that tolerated no argument. “So I think we should start with that trip we planned to Milwaukee tonight,” she said. “And…”

Surprised, Tessa blinked twice. “You still wanna go?” she sounded hopeful. Finally, she understood Faith’s comment about a date—and Mariah’s urgency to leave Crimson Lights.

Confusion etched itself across Mariah’s face. “You’re still performing, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah,” Tessa sighed. “I need the cash.”

Mariah smiled. “Then of course I still wanna go with you,” she assured. “I’m your cheerleader.”

Grinning, Tessa kissed her. “You certainly are,” she declared.

“You thought I was gonna bail on tonight,” Mariah said, suddenly realizing why Tessa was acting so weird when she said she needed to leave. “And I understand why, after the way I acted this morning.”

Tessa nodded, confirming her suspicions.

“I admit, I was hurt and really angry with you after last night,” Mariah said. “But… I still packed my stuff so I could shower and change at the Club after work.”

“You were… still gonna go tonight, even before I explained about Kimberly?” Tessa sounded surprised, and perhaps a little bit confused.

“Tessa, I’m… so sorry,” Mariah said sincerely, as she took Tessa’s hands into her own. “I didn’t sleep much last night, because I was upset about what I’d seen, but I was planning to talk with you about it this morning. And then, I got the news about Hilary and the baby, and… I just… I went a little crazy, and I took it all out on you.”

“I understand, Mariah, and it’s okay,” Tessa said supportively. 

“No, it’s not okay,” Mariah countered. “It’s not okay, at all. We’ve got a fresh start here, and we’re trying to build something solid together. It’s not fair of me to keep throwing the past in your face.”

“I should’ve told you about Kimberly,” Tessa admitted.

Mariah shook her head. “I should’ve trusted you,” she said insistently. “I’ll do better next time.”

“Hey, this is… a learning curve for both of us,” Tessa said encouragingly. 

Nodding, Mariah smiled. “It is,” she agreed, draping her arms over Tessa’s shoulders. “And I’m glad to be navigating it with you.”

“Ditto,” Tessa grinned. Her hands falling to Mariah’s waist, she sealed their declaration with a kiss. And then, swallowing hard, she chewed her lip nervously. “So… since you have your stuff with you, you could, uh… shower and change at my place,” she suggested tentatively. “I mean, if you’re… comfortable with that.”

Mariah smiled and kissed her. “Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. “I’m the one who was scheming to get you naked, not five minutes ago.”

Amused, Tessa chuckled. “You certainly were,” she intoned, leaning in for one last kiss. “Come on, pop your trunk. I’ll grab your bag.”

Suddenly, Tessa seemed to be in a hurry, and Mariah certainly wasn’t going to argue. Fishing her keys from her purse, she tapped the button to pop the trunk on her car, while Tessa did the same with her key fob, and within seconds, her duffle bag was in Tessa’s trunk, and they were buckled into the front seats, heading for Tessa’s apartment.

* * *

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Saturday, July 14, 2018, 3:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

By mutual agreement, they ran by the market on the way to Tessa’s to pick up a few groceries for lunch, as well as some snacks for the drive. And when they arrived at the apartment about an hour later, they threw a light lunch together—it was late, but with the exception of Sharon’s brownies, neither of them had eaten since early that morning—and they wouldn’t have time for dinner until after Tessa’s last set.

As usual, they talked about everything and nothing, laughing together as they ate, and once they were finished, Mariah kicked back on the sofa, giving her full attention to Tessa as she warmed up and got a little practice in before they had to get ready to leave.

“I still don’t have enough original material to cover both sets, so I’m gonna do a few covers tonight,” Tessa remarked, as she checked the tuning on her guitar after finishing a run-through of _Fight or Flight_—her song about Nikki, that was really about Mariah all along.

“You should do that song from the other night,” Mariah suggested. “You know, the one you kept singing after it ended in the movie?”

Tessa smiled. “_You Got Me_,” she said, recalling how she’d finished the song for Mariah, both because she loved it, and because it said everything about how Mariah affected her.

“Yeah,” Mariah confirmed. “Do you know the chords?”

“Sure do,” Tessa said. “And I thought I’d do this one too,” she added, as she set her guitar against the arm of the sofa, switched on the drum machine on her keyboard, and began playing and singing Heterogenius’ _I Want Love_, all about wanting a love that runs deeper than a river, one that lifts her higher than the stars, one that’s so true nothing else would do—and how she wanted that love with Mariah.

Her eyes never left Mariah’s as she sang, and it rocked her soul to witness the happy tears that collected in those sparkling green eyes. As the final chord reverberated throughout her apartment, she reached over, gently wiping away the tears that spilled over, streaming down Mariah’s cheeks. “I do, Mariah,” she whispered. “I want it all with you.”

Shifting closer on the sofa, Mariah took Tessa’s face into her hands. “You can have every bit of that, and more,” she whispered, kissing her tenderly. “But right now, you have to stop making me cry so we can get ready for tonight.”

A soft laugh tumbled from Tessa’s lips. “I know,” she acknowledged. “I just have a few more songs to run through. Why don’t you jump in the shower first?” she suggested, buying herself time to run through a new song she had written. She didn’t want Mariah to hear it until tonight at the show. “I should be finished by the time you’re through.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mariah agreed, brushing another light kiss across Tessa’s lips. “I can’t wait to hear what else you have in store for tonight.”

“Good,” Tessa smiled. “Because I can’t wait to share it all with you.”

The double meaning in Tessa’s comment wasn’t lost on Mariah, and she gently caressed Tessa’s cheek with her thumb and kissed her one last time before heading off to the shower. Despite the uncertainties they faced with regard to Crystal, she couldn’t wait for their third official date… or the future they both knew they wanted.

* * *

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Saturday, July 14, 2018, 5:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

“I don’t… I don’t know,” Tessa said anxiously, as she sorted through her clothing options. It wasn’t like she had a lot to choose from, which might’ve been the crux of the struggle. “I mean, I don’t wanna over-dress, but… I don’t wanna look like I didn’t bother trying, either.”

She sighed, feeling frustrated. “And you look so fucking sexy without even trying…” she said, gesturing toward Mariah and the way she looked in a pair of faded jeans and that dark blue shirt with eyelets laced across her upper chest and shoulders. That shirt was one of Tessa’s favorites on her. It brought out the tiny flecks of blue and brown in those sparkling green eyes. 

Stepping into her space, Mariah brushed her hands down Tessa’s arms, taking her hands. “Whatever you wear, you’re gonna look gorgeous,” she said, sincerity in her tone.

Tessa made a face that said she highly doubted that, and Mariah pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Tessa’s waist. Leaning in, she kissed her sweetly. “Stop it, okay? You make even my old hand-me-downs look sexy,” she said, recalling how appealing Tessa was in that old gray and white plaid button-down she’d loaned her the morning after she first stayed at the cottage.

Arching an eyebrow, Tessa gave her a look. “Are you still angling to get me naked?”

Mariah chuckled softly. “Yes,” she answered forthrightly. “But not for the reasons you’re thinking right now.”

“You just… want me to hurry up and pick something to wear,” Tessa presumed. She sounded amused.

“Only because I don’t want you to be late,” Mariah said.

Tessa laughed. “You know me too well.”

“Yes, I do,” Mariah said, kissing her again. “Now… what about your black jeans, and… that cute heather-gray shirt that shows off your shoulders so nicely?” she suggested. She loved Tessa’s affinity for wearing things that showed off her gorgeous shoulders. “Or the burgundy one with the matching neck sash, if you wanna go a little dressier?”

“Wow! You pay a lot of attention to my clothing, don’t you?” Tessa playfully accused.

“Only because you’re always wearing them,” Mariah sighed.

Tessa gave her a quizzical look, causing a blush to crawl across Mariah’s face.

_Fuck my life._ “That’s what I get for trying to flirt,” Mariah groused. “What I meant was… I can’t keep my eyes off of you, so of course I…”

“Mariah…” Tessa interjected, an expression of amusement playing across her face.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up,” Tessa directed, covering Mariah’s mouth with her own, partially to stop her chatter, but mostly just because she so desperately needed to kiss her.

“We’re gonna be late…” Mariah murmured against Tessa’s mouth as her fingertips tangled in those soft raven locks several minutes later.

“I don’t care…” Tessa breathed, her hands slipping beneath the back of Mariah’s shirt, reveling in the warmth of her skin.

“Good, because neither do I,” Mariah husked, as she further deepened their kiss. And moments later, they were completely lost in one another again. 

* * *

** _Echoes—Milwaukee, Wisconsin—Saturday, July 14, 2018, 8:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

They barely managed to make it out of the apartment by six-thirty, but with Mariah behind the wheel, they still managed to get to the venue in plenty of time for Tessa to get set up and finish her sound check before the crowds began to arrive. They made the hour-long drive with the windows partially down, music playing, their conversation never waning as the warm summer breeze floated all around them. And together, they were young and carefree, if only for that little while.

Upon their arrival, Mariah helped with Tessa’s equipment where she could, and then left her to do her thing, as she grabbed a beer and sat down on the edge of the stage, watching her as she worked. Never in her life would she have dreamed that watching someone run cables and tune guitars could be so completely and utterly appealing, but watching Tessa do those things was making her crazy with want, and she wasn’t the least bit shy about letting her know. 

Setting her beer on the stage, Mariah hopped up, and in one swift movement, she caught Tessa around the waist from behind, earning the cutest squeal in response. Their shared laughter rang out, as Mariah nuzzled into Tessa’s neck. “I swear, if you plug one more gadget in up here, I’m gonna drag you back stage, and have my way with you,” she practically growled against Tessa’s ear.

Tessa felt a tightening deep in her core, and she turned her head, catching Mariah’s mouth with her own. And as she kissed her, she turned in her arms until Mariah was flush up against her, and then she walked her backwards until she was firmly pressed against the wall.

Mariah groaned at the sensation of being the one who was pinned, and releasing her mouth, Tessa blazed a trail of hot kisses along Mariah’s jaw and up to her ear, where she nipped lightly. “If I’d known it would get you so hot, I would’ve invited you to watch me set up the night we first met.” Maybe if she had, Noah never would’ve been a thing.

“God, you looked sexy that night, with that shaggy Rockstar hair, and that vintage aviator shirt that was too big, but still looked like it was made just for you,” Mariah reminisced, as Tessa met her gaze.

“I got it at a thrift store,” Tessa admitted with a shrug.

“Yeah, well, I don’t care where it came from, you looked hot,” Mariah declared. “One look at you and I got so nervous I started blurting out random shit.”

Tessa chuckled at the revelation. “And all this time, I thought you were nervous about being on a date with Devon.”

A sarcastic laugh tripped from Mariah’s lips. “Not even close,” she said, though that was exactly what she’d told her brother, just to avoid having to explain an attraction she didn’t even understand herself.

An eyebrow arched as Tessa considered the totality of the conversation. “And yet you kept pushing me toward Noah,” she commented curiously.

“Only because I was completely terrified of what I felt for you,” Mariah explained. “And what those feelings said about me.”

“Mm…” Tessa nodded, and then she kissed her again. “Well, I’m glad you’re not scared anymore.”

Her back still against the wall, Mariah draped her arms over Tessa’s shoulders. “I can’t believe I ever was,” she said, searching those sparkling green eyes.

Pulling Mariah impossibly closer, Tessa wrapped her in a hug, holding her tightly. “You’ll never have to be again,” she promised. “Neither of us will.”

Taking a deep breath, Mariah allowed the feeling of being in Tessa’s arms to sink down into her soul. And when Tessa released her hold, Mariah searched her face. “You were scared too?”

“Of course I was,” Tessa admitted. “I didn’t… know what to do with these feelings.”

Confused, Mariah furrowed her brow. “But… you’ve been with women before,” she said, her tone asking the question.

“Yeah,” Tessa shrugged and nodded. “But that was… just sex for the sake of distraction—an easy means of dissociating,” she admitted, affectionate eyes slowly caressing Mariah’s face. “But you… god, Mariah, you are so much more.”

Fingertips slowly trailed along Tessa’s jawline and down beneath her chin, drawing her into a tender kiss. “You keep saying things like that, and you’re gonna make me cry again,” Mariah said softly.

“As long as they’re happy tears…” Tessa intoned.

“Never happier,” Mariah confirmed with a grin. And the kiss that followed found Tessa once again pinned and at Mariah’s mercy, even as it reflected every ounce of that happiness, and so much more.

* * *

** _Echoes—Milwaukee, Wisconsin—Saturday, July 14, 2018, 9:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Ninety minutes later, as Tessa prepared to take the stage, Mariah gave her a kiss for good luck, and then jumped down from the platform, settling in at a high-top table nearby, another beer in hand. She smiled to herself as she thought about how they’d spent the last hour—dancing and kissing like lovesick teenagers as the DJ spun an eclectic mix of tunes from Rock to Country to Pop and a little of everything else in between, mostly fast-tempo with a few ballads thrown in for good measure.

Each time the music slowed, they took turns pulling one another close, easily falling into perfect step together. When Tessa wasn’t singing along just for Mariah, she replaced her sweet serenade with slow kisses that rocked Mariah to her very core. And Mariah proved to be a worthy sparring partner in the art of sensual kisses, leaving Tessa trembling in her arms as the final notes of the Backstreet Boys’ _Drowning_ gave way to the familiar beat of their more recent collaboration with Florida Georgia Line. 

“How am I supposed to focus on performing when you keep kissing me like that?” Tessa asked rhetorically.

Mariah smirked. “I’d say I give, as good as I get,” she retorted flirtatiously.

“Touché,” Tessa sighed, grinning almost devilishly.

“You’re gonna be amazing tonight,” Mariah declared, smiling up at her with sheer devotion reflecting in her eyes. “Just relax, and let the music take control.”

Tessa leaned back in the circle of Mariah’s arms. “You’re good for my ego, you know,” she declared.

Mariah grinned. “Just don’t forget me when you’re V.I.P.,” she said, referencing a line from their unwitting collaboration.

“That would never happen,” Tessa guaranteed. “Because no matter where I go in life, I want you right there by my side. Success would be meaningless without you.”

Those words, spoken by Tessa, were everything Mariah never knew she wanted to hear, and she felt the heat of tears threatening her once again. Self-consciously, she swiped at them. “You’re turning me into a sap,” she accused with an uneasy laugh.

“Well, you’re a beautiful sap,” Tessa said sweetly. “And you’re mine.”

Mariah smiled through her tears. “Yes, I am,” she quietly agreed, kissing Tessa softly. “Now, you’d best get to it. Your set starts in just a few minutes.”

“In case I forget to say it while I’m performing, every sappy love song I sing tonight, they’re all for you,” Tessa whispered clandestinely.

Feeling her heart flutter in her chest, Mariah released a soft sigh. “Well, as long as they’re only for me…”

“Always, only you,” Tessa promised.

Pulling her closer, Mariah kissed her again. “Go break a leg,” she said, wishing her well on her performance. “I’ll meet you right back here when you’re finished.”

“I can’t wait…”

And now, Mariah was kicked back at the table, feeling more relaxed than she could ever remember while in public, as she watched the crowd of mostly women—some of them appearing to be laidback, while their apparent counterparts were decidedly… not. They reminded her of her and Tessa, actually. Characteristically, Mariah was the take-charge, tolerate-no-bullshit type, while Tessa sort of hung back and analyzed before making a move, and even then, she was careful. Unless you pissed her off or threatened her. Then she was a force. Mariah prayed she would never again be on the receiving end of that.

When Tessa took the stage, starting her set, Mariah couldn’t take her eyes off of her. She was certain that had they not made it so obvious that they were a couple beforehand, every person in the room would have figured it out just by the look on Mariah’s face as she watched her perform. Everything about Tessa exuded confidence as she sang, and Mariah found that more appealing than anything else about her. It was the greatest turn-on that ever existed. And later, she would tell her so, both in words… and in action. 

* * *

** _Echoes—Milwaukee, Wisconsin—Saturday, July 14, 2018, 10:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

As promised, the moment Tessa’s set ended, and the applause began, Mariah was right there to gather her close. “You were so amazing, Babe,” she praised, kissing her fiercely.

“Did you like the new song?” Tessa asked, sounding hopeful. She’d practiced it while Mariah was in the shower, so she wouldn’t hear it until tonight.

“Are you kidding me? I loved it!” Mariah gushed. “Especially the way the tension built moving into the chorus. It was so powerful, moving…”

Tessa grinned. “Forward Momentum,” she said, sounding quite proud of her accomplishment.

“Meaning?” Mariah inquired.

“It’s… a Jazz reference,” Tessa answered. “The sensation that comes from the building of harmonic tension or anticipation—the part you’re talking about—followed by the release or resolution of that tension, which is what happened when it broke into the chorus,” she explained. And then a roguish smile hijacked her lips. “Kind of like the tension that’s been building between us since we first met… and the way it’s intensified since we finally got together,” she said suggestively.

An eyebrow vaulted. “Oh, yeah?” Mariah queried, her gaze never wavering from Tessa’s. “Well, I can’t wait to get to the to the resolution part of that tension,” she grinned mischievously.

Though caught a bit off-guard by it, the double entendre in Mariah’s comment was not lost on Tessa. Her pupils dilated in response to the suggestiveness in Mariah’s tone, and a low groan slipped from her lips as she felt the reverberation deep in her belly. “I’m looking forward that, myself,” she husked. 

Smiling into those eyes, Mariah snagged the front of Tessa’s shirt, pulling her in for a kiss. And then she tilted her head. “When did you write it?” she asked, letting Tessa off the hook for the time being. “The song, I mean.”

“I started it… about a week ago, when I was really missing you,” Tessa said shyly. “And finished it last night when I got home.”

“Because you were missing me then too?” Mariah surmised.

“Yes,” Tessa confirmed. “But last night was… a whole other kind of missing you.”

Mariah smiled softly. “I totally get that,” she murmured.

Tessa draped her arms over Mariah’s shoulders. “Does that mean you’ll stay with me tonight?” she asked, tilting her head in that adorable way of hers.

Green eyes sparkled as Mariah smiled. “It means exactly that,” she said. “Do you… maybe wanna get a room here in the city?”

Leaning close, Tessa kissed her. “I’d rather be at home… with you in my bed.”

“That does have a nice ring to it,” Mariah agreed, returning her kiss. And then she grinned at her. “Okay, so… we have an hour to kill before your last set. Come dance with me?”

A wide grin splayed across Tessa’s face. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Taking Tessa’s hand, Mariah jumped down from the stage, pulling Tessa along with her. And within moments, they were in one another’s arms again, laughing together as they moved to the beat of Shawn Mullins’ _Beautiful Wreck_—a song that would one day come to remind Mariah very much of a beautiful, honey-voiced stranger she once met in a bar.

* * *

** _Tessa’s Car—Sunday, July 15, 2018, 2:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

As she drove toward Genoa City a few hours later, Mariah right there next to her on their way home, Tessa’s thoughts replayed moments from their evening. Being in that safe space just felt… different. It had afforded them a freedom that they didn’t experience in other public places, and they had taken full advantage of it, making this a truly meaningful experience for them, both as individuals and as a couple.

** _Echoes—Milwaukee, Wisconsin—Sunday, July 15, 2018, 12:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

After finishing her second set, Tessa was once again joined on stage by Mariah, and together, they began packing up her gear. The sets were good, even if she did say so herself, but she didn’t need to because Mariah was never at a loss for words when it came to praising her talent—and the crowd seemed to echo those sentiments.

“Think you might wanna play here again?” Mariah asked, as she wound up audio cables.

“Yeah,” Tessa nodded, sliding her chorus pedal into its slot in the case alongside its counterparts. “Great venue. Kickass vibe. And you, dancing in my arms… What’s not to love?”

“Exactly,” Mariah said, tucking the cable into the case with the pedals. “I definitely wouldn’t mind coming back again.”

Surprised, Tessa stopped, just standing there, looking at Mariah. “Really?” she said, checking in. Mariah was more the barefoot in sweats and a t-shirt on the sofa on Saturday night kind of girl, and she was willing to do this again—for Tessa.

One foot in the air, grabbing the front of Tessa’s shirt to steady her balance, Mariah leaned forward over the amplifier, kissing her soundly. “If it means that I get to be with you, then always.”

Tessa’s breath caught, and she smiled. “I know you’ve had a long day, but… are you tired?” she asked, looking hesitant, yet hopeful.

Mariah gave her a curious look. “Not really, why?”

“It’s late, and… we have a long drive home, but… do you wanna, maybe… stay for a while?” Tessa asked tentatively. “The bar doesn’t close until two. We could dance and make out like teenagers for a while longer,” she grinned.

A sweet smile played across Mariah’s face as she moved to her, wrapping her arms around Tessa’s waist. “I could dance and make out with you all night, Miss Porter,” she declared, nipping playfully at her lips. “I’d love to stay.”

Tessa beamed, as she wrapped her arms around Mariah’s neck, her fingertips lightly caressing Mariah’s upper back. “You make every moment better,” she said sweetly.

Pulling her closer, Mariah brushed her mouth against Tessa’s. “Ditto,” she murmured softly, as she drew her into a tight embrace.

The emotions that welled up in Tessa just from simply being in Mariah’s arms were palpable. Mariah always held her in a way that made her feel not only loved, but wanted, like she truly belonged there, and those weren’t things she’d ever felt before. She never even really knew those feelings existed. 

Overwhelmed with emotion, Tessa buried her face in those wavy auburn locks that gathered at Mariah’s neck as she tightened her hold, causing those same feelings to rise within Mariah. Thanks to Sharon, Faith, and even Nick, Mariah had known for a while now how it felt to be loved and wanted, like she belonged, but those feelings were amped up a million-fold when she was in Tessa’s arms. 

When Tessa finally released her, her hands fell to Mariah’s face, a thumb lightly caressing her cheek as she searched those eyes that shimmered with love for her. And then, without a word spoken between them, their mouths met in a kiss that spoke far more than words could ever say. 

* * *

** _Tessa’s Car—Sunday, July 15, 2018, 2:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Her thoughts returning to the present, Tessa reached across the console, taking Mariah’s hand into her own. Entwining their fingers, she brought it to her lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles before tucking it into her lap.

A soft smile flickered across Mariah’s lips. “What are you thinking?” she asked, the tone of her voice barely above the music that played softly in the background.

Tessa glanced at her, smiling softly. “I’m thinking about how I feel inside when you hold me.”

“And how is that?” Mariah asked.

“Loved… wanted,” Tessa answered honestly. “Like I finally belong with someone.”

Mariah’s heart clenched in her chest at the sheer vulnerability she heard in Tessa’s voice. _God, how she loved her_. Shifting in the passenger seat, she leaned into her, brushing a kiss across Tessa’s cheek. “That’s because you are, and you do, and I hope I always make you feel that way.”

“As long as I have you, I know I always will,” Tessa said sincerely. Her head may have been saying she was leaving Genoa City soon, but her heart was already making plans to stay—forever.

* * *

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Sunday, July 15, 2018, 3:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

When they finally arrived back at Tessa’s apartment, they were both admittedly exhausted. Together, they unloaded Tessa’s equipment, leaving it just inside the door to be dealt with later in the day. And then they immediately went to prepare for bed, once again sharing the small space in Tessa’s bathroom.

After dropping her toothbrush into the holder for the second time in a week, Mariah slid between Tessa and the vanity again, pausing in front of her. “I kinda don’t mind this cramped space,” she said with a mischievous grin.

Tessa stopped with the washcloth she was using to remove her makeup, and setting it on the countertop, she wrapped her arms around Mariah’s waist as she smiled into those eyes. “It’s probably my favorite place in this apartment now,” she said flirtatiously.

“You like it better than the bed?” Mariah intoned, one eyebrow raised.

Looking as though she were contemplating, Tessa said, “Okay, second favorite.”

Mariah laughed and kissed her. “I’ll go get the bed ready,” she said, pressing another kiss to Tessa’s lips. “Don’t be long.”

Grasping Mariah’s hand as she moved away, Tessa pulled her back, cupping her face as she kissed her, deeply this time, and Mariah’s hands quickly found their way into Tessa’s hair. She would never tire of this feeling—neither of them would.

“Two minutes,” Tessa said when she finally released her.

Mariah grinned. “I’m holding you to that,” she said playfully.

“I will always be in a hurry to get to a bed that you’re in,” Tessa declared.

“Sweet-talker,” Mariah accused, drawing a grin from Tessa. Grasping the front of her t-shirt, she pulled her close, kissing her again. “Two minutes.”

Tessa laughed as she watched Mariah walk away. She would be there in one.

* * *

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Sunday, July 15, 2018, 4:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

By the time they crawled into bed, the long day of work and emotions, followed by an evening of travel and dancing, had taken its toll, and Mariah fell asleep not long after she kissed Tessa goodnight and settled against her side. It was indescribable, the feeling of safety she found there beside her, and she welcomed it as she welcomed Tessa—with open arms.

Gazing at her in the soft moonlight that filtered through the curtains, a tender smile played across Tessa’s lips at the sight of Mariah, sleeping peacefully beside her. Nothing in the world ever had, or ever would, compare to this. She wasn’t afraid to fall asleep anymore; she knew Mariah would be there in the morning light. But she didn’t want to waste a moment of the time she had to simply look at her, to appreciate her for all that she was in her life.

Lightly, she brushed the backs of her fingers against Mariah’s cheek. “I hope you know how much I love you,” she whispered, searching that beautiful face as she gazed at her in such sweet repose. “How much I’ve always loved you.” She couldn’t imagine leaving her now, not after they’d finally managed to get it right. “I’m sorry I wasted so much precious time.”

How would she ever say goodbye?

A single tear trickled down her face and she pressed a tender kiss to Mariah’s lips. And then she rested her cheek against Mariah’s head, hoping that somewhere amidst the jumble of thoughts and tangled emotions, sleep would somehow claim her. 

* * *

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Sunday, July 15, 2018, 10:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

When Mariah began stirring beside her a few hours later, Tessa slowly roused from sleep. Lazily, she stretched, like a languid cat waking from a long nap, as Mariah stealthily shifted, coming to rest again partially atop Tessa’s body.

“Morning…” Mariah purred, warm lips trailing sweet kisses along Tessa’s jawline.

Whimpering, Tessa’s lips formed a sleepy smile. “Morning,” she murmured, as Mariah’s mouth fell to her own.

The kiss that followed led to Tessa’s quick awakening, Mariah’s warm tongue gliding smoothly against her own. Her hands came to tangle in that mop of sexy auburn hair, and within moments she felt like she was spinning out of control. The pressure of Mariah’s body pressing down on her own was enough to stoke the embers that had ignited deep in her core the first time Mariah kissed her, and left smoldering there ever since. Given the very convenient placement of Mariah’s thigh, she knew all she would have to do was shift her hips, moving purposefully beneath her, and she could begin to ease that ache for both of them.

But she didn’t.

Not this time, anyway. 

“What, uh… what do you want to do today?” Tessa asked almost breathily, when Mariah finally lifted that tantalizing mouth from hers.

Body now flush against Tessa’s, Mariah was propped up on her elbows. She wanted to suggest that they stay in bed all day, but somehow she knew that would never happen. Not today, anyway. “How about a picnic in the park?” she suggested, gazing down at Tessa, her fingertips absently playing with the tips of Tessa’s hair.

“A picnic, yes, that sounds perfect,” Tessa readily agreed.

She was surprised by the suggestion, given Mariah’s admitted aversion to the outdoors, but she needed to do something, _anything_, to get out of this bed before she made a wrong move, because it was taking every ounce of willpower she possessed not to reach down between their bodies and quell the ache. But she didn’t, because Mariah had asked for time to catch up, and Tessa wanted to respect that, regardless of her own needs. 

Mariah squealed with excitement, and then kissed her. And a moment later, she was scrambling out of the bed, her mind already whirling with ideas and plans. Stopping at the entrance to the kitchen, she turned, giving Tessa that look. “Well, come on, Babe,” she coaxed. “You’ve gotta get in the shower while I figure out what we need to pick up from the market.”

Tessa grinned as she climbed from the bed, a sense of joy filling her, heart and soul. She hated mornings, loathed them, actually—but god, did she love Mariah.

* * *

** _Chancellor Park—Sunday, July 15, 2018, 1:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Two hours later, they were barefoot on a thick blanket beside the lake at Chancellor Park, the radiance of the sun warming their bodies as they lay there, side by side, soaking in its rays. On their way to the park, they’d first stopped at the cottage to give Mariah a chance to change into something more appropriate for a picnic, and also to pick up a picnic basket and a small cooler. And then they headed to the market to gather provisions—a bottle of chilled wine, of course, as well as summer sausage, cheese, crackers, and an assortment of fresh fruits for themselves, and a bag of frozen corn to feed the geese.

“You getting hungry yet?” Mariah asked, as she glanced at Tessa through her sunglasses about an hour after their arrival. She had broken out their water bottles not long after they’d chosen their spot beside the lake, but left the food for later.

“Little bit,” Tessa answered.

Mariah arched an eyebrow. “Which means you’re probably starving,” she said knowingly.

Tessa grinned. Mariah knew her far too well. “Little bit,” she laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Mariah sat upright on the blanket, reaching for the cooler. “What do you want first?” she asked.

Tessa shifted to her knees, and wrapping her arms around Mariah from behind, she brushed her hair aside, nuzzling against her neck. “What I want first, last, and always… is you,” she murmured against Mariah’s ear. 

The sensation of Tessa’s breath on her neck made Mariah giggle. “I meant what do you want to eat?”

Tilting her head, Tessa offered a suggestive expression—one that caused a flash of heat to rush through Mariah’s body, landing in a very concentrated spot deep in her belly, reverberating lower. “Tessa…” she groaned, her cheeks flushing hotly.

Tessa shrugged. “Well, you did ask,” she pointed out, attempting to sound innocent.

A slight shift to the left allowed Mariah to twist her torso enough to meet Tessa’s gaze squarely. She smiled into those eyes as she cupped Tessa’s face with her right hand, drawing her into a kiss. And then she was on her knees, maneuvering Tessa back down onto the blanket where she joined her, their bodies pressing together at every possible juncture.

Groaning into Mariah’s mouth, Tessa’s hands tangled in those thick auburn tresses as their kiss deepened. Neither of them knew how long they lingered there, lost in one another, but they didn’t come up for air until Tessa’s stomach gave a cacophonous growl, refusing to be ignored even a moment longer. And then they were laughing together like children, as Mariah rolled to the side, leaving them once again lying on the blanket, side-by-side.

“I’d better feed you before I get mauled by that stomach of yours,” Mariah declared on a rolling laugh as she offered her hand to Tessa, pulling her back into an upright position.

Still chuckling, Tessa shrugged. “Don’t worry, she doesn’t bite,” she teased.

“But you do,” Mariah intoned, recalling how Tessa loved to nip and tug on her lip or earlobe when they were making out. Attempting to quell her body’s response to the memory, she reached for the cooler that held their chilled provisions.

“Only if you want me to,” Tessa said flirtatiously, as she reached for the basket, pulling out the wine glasses, corkscrew, plates, and napkins. 

Glancing at Tessa, Mariah arched that eyebrow. “Oh, I definitely want you to.”

Tessa wiggled her eyebrows playfully, drawing a wide grin from Mariah as she reached into the cooler. “Do you want sausage, cheese, and crackers first? Or fruit?”

“Ooh, definitely the sausage, cheese, and crackers,” Tessa answered. “I like my salty before my sweet.”

Mariah cast a mischievous glance her way. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You do that,” Tessa smirked. She reached into the cooler, grabbing the bottle of wine.

Pulling the lid from the makeshift deli platter, Mariah sighed almost forlornly. “This for a romantic picnic lunch in the park… Could we be any more cliché?”

The unopened wine bottle still in her hand, Tessa leaned over, pressing a light kiss to Mariah’s lips. “Who are you kidding? You love being a romantic cliché,” she grinned, bumping their shoulders together. 

Mariah set the platter on the blanket, and turned toward Tessa. Gently grasping her face, she searched those eyes. “Only with you,” she declared, kissing her soundly.

“Well, I should hope so,” Tessa said, feigning a touch of jealousy.

A tender caress to Tessa’s cheek accented Mariah’s response. “You have nothing to worry about there,” she declared. “Not ever.”

“Ditto,” Tessa replied with a soft smile, followed by an even softer kiss.

Pausing for a beat, Mariah smiled into those eyes again. And then she reached for the corkscrew. “Okay, so let’s get this wine open,” she said, handing it to Tessa. “Because I am starving, and I bet those geese are, too.”

“Yeah, there’s a couple of ‘em over there that’ve really been eyeing me up,” Tessa joked.

“They have good taste,” Mariah said with a sly grin.

Tessa made a face at her.

“What?” Mariah said, feigning innocence. “They love frozen corn,” she grinned. “Faith and I come here to feed them all the time.”

“I had no idea you were such a nature girl,” Tessa commented, as she twisted the corkscrew.

“Believe me, I’m not,” Mariah laughed. “You should’ve seen me out camping with Sharon, Faith, and Dylan a few years ago.”

“You… camping… in like, the actual woods,” Tessa said, filling their wine glasses as she attempted to wrap her head around the image.

“Yeah,” Mariah confirmed in a wry tone. “I freaked out over a bug, and I’m pretty sure that was the least embarrassing thing I did.”

Tessa laughed, handing one of the glasses to Mariah, who thanked her. “I can’t even fathom it.”

“Neither could I, until I actually did it,” Mariah admitted, taking a sip. “Turns out it wasn’t so bad. I got to snuggle in a tent with my baby sister. It was a total bonding experience, and I really kind of loved it.”

Now Tessa’s interest was piqued. “Does that mean I have a chance at getting you out into the wilderness?”

Mariah responded with a mischievous grin. “If you play your cards right.”

Tessa arched an eyebrow. “You’re still angling to get me naked, aren’t you?”

“Naked in a tent sounds like relationship goals to me,” Mariah intoned, drawing a laugh from Tessa.

“We’ll put it on our bucket list,” Tessa said, leaning over to kiss her.

"You're seriously cool with camping," Mariah said, trying to wrap her head around it.

"Why not?" Tessa shrugged.

"Well, I just figured you being a Southside girl, and all..."

Pressing her lips together, Tessa nodded. "Sleeping outside's not so bad," she said casually. "Besides, you'd be surprised what you can get used to, when you don't have any other choice."

Immediately, Mariah felt like an ass. She hadn't thought about it not being a choice. "I'm sorry, Tess. I wasn't thinking," she said remorsefully.

Tessa reached out, gently squeezing Mariah's hand. "There's no need," she said sincerely. "Those days are behind me now."

Mariah smiled softly at her. "Yes, they are," she agreed. "You've got me now, so you'll always have a home."

They settled in to eat then, talking and laughing together as they nibbled a little here and there, sharing bites of this and that, basically being the epitome of a romantic cliché—not that either of them minded in the least. But Mariah did release a contemptuous groan, just for effect, when she realized Tessa was feeding her grapes as she lay there with her head in Tessa’s lap. And then they laughed together at what a sight they must’ve been sitting there on that blanket in the middle of the park. Had they come across themselves, it would’ve made their Rom Com mocking souls a bit sick—and they loved every single moment of it.

Grabbing her phone, Tessa took a selfie of her dangling the bunch of grapes over Mariah’s mouth, and then another of them kissing after Mariah snatched one of the sweet morsels from the vine. And a moment later, both the camera and the grapes were forgotten, as Mariah pulled Tessa down on top of her, their bodies once again melding together into one.

* * *

** _Chancellor Park—Sunday, July 15, 2018, 4:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

“Just take a handful of kernels and toss them into the air,” Mariah instructed as they walked along the edge of the lake, the thawed bag of corn in Tessa’s hand. “Trust me, they’ll swoop in and grab them.”

“O-kay,” Tessa said, sounding unconvinced.

Grasping a handful from the bag, she tossed them high above her head, and immediately the flock of geese swarmed, honking excitedly as they snatched the tiny morsels of food mid-air. And the few kernels that actually made it to the ground were quickly grabbed by the gaggle of geese that surrounded them. She enjoyed their excitement so much she threw another handful—this time an even bigger one—into the air, earning a repeat of their enthusiastic response.

Tessa giggled like a child as the geese began to follow them, and Mariah’s heart melted at the joy she found on that beautiful face. She hooked her arm through Tessa’s as they continued along the shore.

“Aww… look how sweet they are,” Tessa said, enamored by the flock waddling along behind them, cackling and honking as they moved.

“Yeah, well, don’t let ‘em fool ya,” Mariah warned. “They can be vicious.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Tessa said seriously. And then she released a contented sigh. “I’ve never really done anything like this,” she admitted. “So… thank you.”

“Truth?” Mariah queried.

“Always,” Tessa answered.

“Neither have I,” Mariah confessed. “I mean, not in the romantic sense. It’s always been just Faith and me, hangin’ out here by the lake.”

“I’m glad you have those memories with her,” Tessa said sincerely. “The Southside isn’t exactly big on parks and recreation, so I never really got to do things like this with Crystal.”

Delivered on a note of sadness, Tessa’s comment made Mariah’s heart ache for them both. Stopping, she turned to Tessa, pulling her into a hug, holding her close. “I’m sorry you’ve missed out on so much with her,” she said empathetically.

“Me too,” Tessa said, sniffing back tears as she clung tightly to Mariah.

Sensing her need for closeness, Mariah simply held Tessa closer. And when Tessa finally let go, Mariah’s hands slid up her arms, and cupping her face, she kissed her tenderly. “Don’t lose hope though. We never know what the future might hold,” she gently reminded. 

A quiet smile played across Tessa’s lips, and she nodded. “I just… I hope that future comes sooner, rather than later.”

“I do, too, Babe,” Mariah said supportively. She took Tessa’s hand into her own then, and when she did, the bag of corn shifted. Slowly, a trail of kernels began falling to the ground as they continued their walk along the water’s edge, their gaggle of geese following close behind.

Suddenly, there was a cacophonous squabble behind them, startling them both. Barefooted, they broke into a run. The faster Tessa moved, the more kernels spilled out onto the ground, and the more aggressive the geese became as they chased behind, hot on her heels.

Tessa screeched, when she realized they were gaining on her, and Mariah yelled out for her to just throw the corn, as she caught up with them, as well.

Grabbing handfuls of corn from the bag, Tessa frantically worked to scatter it everywhere, as Mariah began to laugh, her camera zealously snapping so as to not miss a moment.

“Seriously, Mariah? I’m being attacked by a flock of wild geese, and you’re taking pictures?” Tessa groused, as Mariah continued to laugh.

“Oh, my god, Babe, you should’ve seen your face!”

Tessa made a face at her. “I’m sure you got it all preserved for posterity,” she said dryly.

“Every single frame,” Mariah smirked.

“Great,” Tessa grumbled, giving the side-eye to the geese, who honked happily as they continued to snatch up every last kernel from the ground.

“Oh, don’t be such a grouchy bear,” Mariah said animatedly, wrapping an arm around Tessa’s waist as they walked back toward their blanket, leaving the geese to fight over their prize.

Tessa rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop the smile that hijacked her lips, as she wrapped her arm around Mariah, bumping hips with her. “You’re kind of ridiculous,” she said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

“Sometimes,” Mariah agreed with a grin. She grasped Tessa’s hand then, as she turned around, walking backwards. “Now come make this the most cliché romantic picnic ever, and play me a song,” she coaxed, gazing into those eyes.

Amused, Tessa laughed. “Well, when you put it like that, how could I refuse you?”

Mariah beamed, as she tugged Tessa along with her, and a moment later, they were settled on their blanket again, Tessa’s guitar resting comfortably in her hands. Placing her left hand in the formation of a D chord, she began to strum, and the pattern that emerged suddenly revealed itself to be the intro to Saving Jane’s song, _Butterflies_.

Recognizing it immediately, a bright smile exploded on Mariah’s face. She loved the way Tessa used the strings and the rhythm of her strum to create the aura of a drum beat even as the instrument sang out the chords. And then Tessa was singing all about how she’d been drawn to Mariah, like a moth to a flame, and how Mariah made her feel inside every time she looked at her, or touched her…

“_The way you look. The way you laugh. The way you love and don't hold back. You’re everything I've waited for. _

_Yeah… _

_I have never felt so much. It's like a promise when we touch. I could not ask for something more. And I love the way your hand fits in to mine… _

_You give me butterflies. Tangled up inside. I wanna close my eyes and hold on to this feeling. Butterflies. So tongue-tied. Here's what I'm trying to say: You give me butterflies…_”

The song continued through the bridge and into the chorus again, and as the final chord rang out, Mariah was on her knees. Leaning forward over the guitar, she grasped Tessa’s face in her hands, kissing her fiercely. “You give me butterflies too,” she whispered. “Since the moment we first met.”

It was Tessa’s turn to beam, her eyes sparkling as she smiled at Mariah. She honestly still couldn’t believe this was all happening. Setting the guitar to the side, she reached for Mariah, pulling her into her lap. And once Mariah was settled, Tessa wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly as she nuzzled into her neck, her eyes shuttering as she reveled in the closeness, the sweet scent of her. “I can’t believe I finally get to hold you like this,” she whispered against her ear.

Twisting her torso, Mariah held Tessa’s face as she kissed her again. And then, not really knowing what to say, she wrapped her arms around Tessa’s shoulders, hoping that the display of affection could convey the depth of her feelings, because in that moment, she was the one who felt tongue-tied, tangled up inside, as she held her snugly, burying her face in Tessa’s hair.

When she finally released her hold, Mariah settled her body against Tessa’s, leaning into the solid strength of her.

Closing her eyes, Tessa tightened her hold, pressing a kiss against Mariah’s temple. “You okay?” she murmured softly.

A slight smile ghosted Mariah’s lips, and she nodded her head. “I’m perfect,” she declared quietly, her fingertips entwining with Tessa’s. “This day has been amazing, Tess. The whole weekend, really.”

“It has…” Tessa sighed contentedly, her cheek leaning against Mariah’s temple. “We make… the best memories together.”

“We do,” Mariah agreed.

“So… is this our fourth date?” Tessa wondered aloud, “Or the continuation of our third?”

“Hmm…” Mariah hummed contemplatively. “Well, it’s a different day, different scenery, so… I say it’s our fourth.”

“Yeah,” Tessa granted. “But… we changed scenery and days that first night too, and it was still the same date.”

“True,” Mariah agreed. “But we didn’t sleep between locations.”

Tessa nodded, and then she nuzzled against Mariah’s cheek. “The sleep part is one of my favorites,” she whispered. “I love having you there next to me.”

Tilting her head upward, Mariah kissed her. “I love that part too,” she confessed, brushing her lips against Tessa’s again.

As she settled back against Tessa’s body, her phone began vibrating. Shifting, she fished it from her back pocket. “It’s Sharon,” she reported, tapping the button to accept the call. “Hey, Mom,” she chirped happily.

“Hey, Sweetie,” Sharon greeted. “You sure sound happy,” she noted. “What are you up to?”

“Tess and I are at the park,” Mariah answered, her attention shifting to the lake, where the water rippled, glistening in the sunlight. There were several fishing boats bobbing near the center of the lake, and a couple of paddle boats that looked like giant swans, slowly gliding across the water. She made a mental note that she and Tessa should try that one afternoon, and then she turned her attention back to her mother. “It’s a gorgeous day out here.”

“Aw, well, I’m glad you girls are enjoying the weather,” Sharon said sweetly.

“Thanks,” Mariah said sincerely. “By the way, we borrowed your picnic basket and a cooler this morning.”

Sharon chuckled. “That’s fine, Honey,” she said. “I’m glad someone’s getting some use out of them.”

“So what’s up?” Mariah asked, curiously. Sharon rarely called without a reason. There communication throughout the day was usually via text. 

“I was just checking to see if you were coming home for dinner,” Sharon explained. “I thought you might like to ask Tessa to join us if you didn’t have other plans with her.” She felt a little guilty for the way she’d responded to Mariah’s news about her relationship with Tessa, and wanted to show her support, even if she did still have some reservations.

Mariah smiled into the phone. “I don’t think we have other plans. Hold on. Let me ask.”

Cupping her hand over the phone, she shifted her gaze to Tessa. “Sharon wants to know if you’d like to come to dinner.”

Tessa smiled. “I’d love to,” she said without hesitation. “I miss dinners with your family.”

“I miss having you there,” Mariah said, smiling into those eyes. Her gaze never wavering, she moved her hand from the phone. “We’d love to, Mom,” she said. “What time?”

“Around seven?” Sharon suggested.

“We’ll be there,” Mariah confirmed. “Need us to stop for anything on the way?”

“No, I think we’re good,” Sharon answered. “I’ll see you then.”

Disconnecting the call, Mariah pocketed her phone. “We should probably get going,” she said. “We have to be at the cottage around seven.”

Tessa glanced at her watch, noting that it was almost six. “Ooh, definitely,” she agreed. “I need to shower and change first.”

Mariah eyed her appraisingly. “You’re fine, Babe,” she said, leaning in to kiss her. “You look gorgeous.”

Blushing, Tessa averted her gaze, focusing instead on her attire—an old pair of cut-offs and a skimpy red tank top that was wrinkled from all the time she’d spent making out on that blanket with Mariah. She couldn’t even imagine what her hair must look like after having Mariah’s hands in it most of the afternoon—not that she was complaining. “Well, thank you, but… I’m not going to Sunday dinner at your mother’s looking like I just rolled out of bed.”

“Suit yourself,” Mariah relented as she reluctantly climbed from Tessa’s lap.

Reaching out, she offered Tessa her hand, pulling her up, and into waiting arms. “I, for one, am planning to rock this disheveled look. If it’s anything like yours, I probably look like you’ve just fucked me senseless,” she grinned. “Which I’m pretty sure is what would’ve happened this morning, if you hadn’t held back…”

“Mariah…” Tessa groaned. The mere memory of that morning was enough to reignite the desire that had simmered deep within her body all day long.

“And I wouldn’t have minded in the least,” Mariah whispered, brushing her mouth against Tessa’s in an evocative kiss.

Slowly, Tessa searched Mariah’s eyes. “You keep this up, and we won’t be making it to dinner.”

“Okay, I’ll stop… for now,” Mariah agreed. “But I’m letting you know that I’m ready, Tess. I don’t want you to hold back anymore—not on my account.”

“I won’t,” Tessa assured, pressing a light kiss to Mariah’s lips. “I promise.”

* * *

** _The Cottage, Newman Ranch—Sunday, July 15, 2018, 7:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

An hour later, they were walking through the front door of the cottage, where they were greeted by a very exuberant Faith, who hugged and kissed them both as she rambled on at about a mile a minute, filling them in on what had happened in her book since she saw them yesterday. 

Having read the book, Tessa engaged with her easily, debating both plot and characterizations, as she often loved to do, while Mariah sat back on the sofa, taking it all in. Tessa, who had scooped Christian up from the floor the moment she stepped down into the living room, had a wonderful way with kids, and Mariah loved seeing her with them both. And as she watched them, she found herself wondering, not for the first time, if Tessa wanted children of her own. 

“Well, hi, girls,” Sharon said warmly as she sauntered in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a gingham dish towel. She bent down, hugging Tessa first, then Mariah. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“We’ve only been here a few minutes,” Mariah reported. “Tessa is debating the finer points of _The Chronicles of Narnia_ with Faith,” she grinned.

“And you’re not contributing to the conversation?” Sharon queried.

“Oh, no,” Mariah said, her tone foreboding. “You know how I get when I dissect books or TV shows.”

Sharon laughed, recalling the debate that had ensued when she was reading Patricia Cornwell’s the latest Kay Scarpetta novel. “Yeah, it’s probably best you stay out of it.”

“Good call, Sharon,” Tessa interjected. “She was arguing poetry with me the other night,” she grinned.

“What can I say,” Mariah shrugged. “I love a good debate.”

“Yeah,” Tessa said dryly, as she peered at Mariah over the top of Christian’s head. “You probably should’ve been a lawyer.”

Mariah gave her a look, tossing a pillow at her, careful not to hit her baby brother. Tessa let out a shriek, laughing as she tossed it right back. Christian squealed excitedly, and Faith’s eyes lit up, a huge smile on her face. “Yay, pillow fight!” she exclaimed, as she grabbed another throw pillow, bonking Tessa over the head with it. And the commotion that ensued had all of them laughing within moments, Sharon taking stock of the joy on her children’s faces as they played with Tessa. 

* * *

** _The Cottage, Newman Ranch—Sunday, July 15, 2018, 10:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

“Thank you again for dinner, Sharon. It was fantastic, as always,” Tessa called out from the front door as Mariah opened it for her.

The dinner conversation had flowed smoothly between them, small-talk mostly, but still, it was a start, and Mariah was grateful to her mother for making the effort. After dinner, Tessa insisted upon helping clean up, and then they’d gathered around the coffee table, Tessa with Christian in her lap, as they played games with Faith for a while—Tessa once again displaying her keen ability to lose, even when she knew the game well. Clearly, the art of losing was something she was skilled at doing from years of practice.

Later, they settled in on the sofa, glasses of wine in hand, as they filled Sharon in on Hilary’s condition, and then chatted about lighter fare after tucking Faith and Christian into bed, reading them a bedtime story. All-in-all, it was a pleasant evening, and they all felt relieved by the outcome. 

“You’re welcome, Tessa. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Sharon answered as she walked back into the room after checking on Faith and Christian. “Have a good night.”

“You, too,” Tessa said sincerely, before exiting the cottage with Mariah’s hand tucked into her own.

“You sure you don’t wanna pick up your car tonight?” she asked as they walked toward her car. “I don’t mind dropping you off.”

“No, it’s fine,” Mariah said, stifling a yawn. “I’ll catch a ride into town with Sharon in the morning.” She gave Tessa a surveying glance. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive? Neither of us has had much sleep this weekend.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Tessa said with a wave of her hand. And then she gave Mariah that look—the one that said she was about to say something smooth, and equally as sweet. “But I’ll miss you tonight,” she crooned.

Blushing, Mariah responded with a quiet smile. “I’ll miss you too,” she murmured, leaning close to kiss her.

“I already can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” Tessa declared, holding Mariah in the circle of her arms.

“Ditto,” Mariah said. “I’ll bring us some leftovers for lunch.”

“That sounds amazing,” Tessa groaned, her mouth already watering for it again. “Sharon’s Chicken Kiev is fabulous,” she complimented. “And so is your company at lunchtime.”

An eyebrow vaulted. “Just at lunchtime?”

“Always…” Tessa whispered, her mouth meeting Mariah’s in a kiss that lingered with them long after it ceased.

“Call me when you get home, okay?” Mariah said, her fingertips lightly caressing Tessa’s face as she gazed into those eyes. “Maybe you can sing me a lullaby like you did Christian tonight,” she whispered, recalling how taken she had been, watching Tessa walking the floor with her baby brother in her arms, singing him to sleep with the sweetest lullaby she’d ever heard.

Tessa felt her face flush, and Mariah thought she’d never looked more beautiful than in that moment, with her eyes glistening in the moonlight. She ached to tell her how much she loved her, but the words, they just wouldn’t come out. So rather than babbling like an idiot, she simply kissed her again, hoping to impart those deeply-held feelings through her actions. 

* * *

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Saturday, July 21, 2018, 6:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

The week that followed flew by in what seemed like an instant, Mariah and Tessa spending every possible moment together. When Mariah was on-set early, covering for Hilary’s absence, Tessa arranged for a healthy breakfast to keep her going until they could get away for lunch. And when Tessa worked late at Hamilton-Winters taking care of things for Devon while he was out, Mariah showed up with dinner, staying with her well into the night. It was the perfect symbiosis—a balanced give-and-take—and they both loved the synergy they’d somehow created between them, without even trying.

Despite what he was going through with Hilary, by Saturday afternoon, Devon instructed both of them to take some time off to rest. The early mornings and late nights having taken a toll, neither of them argued. And so they found themselves together at Tessa’s apartment for the first time in nearly a week, with an entire evening stretched out before them.

They’d stopped by the market on their way to Tessa’s place, and once there, they worked side-by-side in the compact kitchen, making dinner together. Tessa sliced an onion first, and then red, yellow, orange, and green peppers, while Mariah cut fresh chicken breasts into strips to be marinated and then grilled. And while the chicken marinated, she turned her attention to making a side of rice, and whipping up the sour cream with a touch of milk and enough salt to take the bitterness out, while Tessa grated some fresh cheese. Finally, as Mariah added a few extra spices to the chicken before placing it on the small indoor grill Tessa found at yard sale a few weekends prior, Tessa warmed the tortillas in a skillet by hand, and soon they were sitting down to the best fajitas and rice Tessa had ever tasted.

“Oh, my god, where did you learn to make these?” Tessa asked around her first bite of food. “They’re incredible!”

“Sharon,” Mariah answered with a shrug. “And the best part is the recipe makes a ton, so there’ll be plenty of leftovers for lunch this week.”

“Score one for us,” Tessa grinned, taking a sip of her wine. 

“I’m surprised she never made them when you were living with us,” Mariah said. “It’s one of our favorites.”

“She is seriously the best mom… ever,” Tessa pronounced, taking another bite. “And I’ve always loved that you all have dinner together so often.” That was something that never happened in her family.

Dinner momentarily forgotten, a warm smile moved across Mariah’s face, lighting her eyes as she thought about her mother. “I agree—on both counts,” she said. “Until I moved in with Sharon, I never really knew what it was like to have a family. She treated me like her own even before she knew I was her daughter,” she said with a hint of reminiscence. “Well, before I tried to seduce Nick, anyway.”

“You what?” Tessa nearly choked on her food, eyes wide with shock.

Mariah groaned at her own poor choices. “Yeah, not my best moment,” she confessed, sounding clearly disappointed in herself. “I thought I had a crush on him, but I think really, I was just… testing Sharon, to see if she really meant it when she said she cared.”

“And how did that work out?” Tessa inquired.

“She threw me out of her house,” Mariah answered candidly. “Which I totally deserved. I’m surprised she ever forgave me.”

“But she did,” Tessa said with that optimistic light in her sparkling green eyes.

Mariah wondered, not for the first time, where that optimism came from in someone who’d been so banged up by life. All her life, Mariah had covered her pain with sarcasm, but Tessa always found something to be positive about, even when life just sucked. “Yes,” she acknowledged, a soft smile on her lips as she thought about her mother’s capacity for forgiveness. “She sure did.”

“How did all that happen?” Tessa asked, curious.

Taking a deep breath, Mariah released it slowly as she contemplated what to say. Truth was, it was a muddled mess. Sharing the history would probably take all night, and she thought their time could be put to much better use since they hadn’t had much time alone all week. “Long story short, Nick figured out that I was Cassie’s twin. Sharon was my mom, and that’s all the truth she needed to love me, no matter how badly I screwed things up. And believe me, I screwed them up royally—more times than I care to admit.

“But she always forgave you,” Tessa said knowingly.

A soft sigh of relief slipped through Mariah’s lips. “Yeah,” she nodded, reflectively. “She was good to me, even when I least deserved it. And she forgave me, every single time I screwed up, and ultimately, she loved me even more. I never knew moms could be that way, until she came into my life.”

“She’s always been so good to me, too,” Tessa remarked, reflecting on their shared past. “I can’t imagine how amazing it is to be her child.”

Reining in her emotions, Mariah reached for Tessa’s hand, and bringing it to her mouth, she kissed it tenderly. “Well, you’re a part of me now, so you’re about to find out.”

Tessa looked apprehensive. “I don’t know, Mariah,” she said, hesitance in her tone. “After the way I hurt Noah…”

“Hey,” Mariah said, gently tipping Tessa’s chin to capture her gaze. “She’s already starting to come around. Dinner last weekend was a fresh start—for all of us.”

“Sure felt that way,” Tessa agreed. “I just… I hope it’s true.”

“Well, it is,” Mariah assured, leaning in to kiss her. “And I know it’s true, because she already invited us for dinner tomorrow night. She said she wants Sunday family dinners to become a thing.”

“She does,” Tessa said, rolling Mariah’s comment around in her head. She loved the sound of that so much it almost made her forget she was leaving.

“Yes,” Mariah confirmed, her eyes sparkling. “So stop worrying, and eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

Tessa grinned. She loved all the little ways Mariah took care of her, and showed her love. “With pleasure,” she said. “Maybe she’ll make these fajitas, so we can have even more leftovers.”

Mariah chuckled. “From your lips, to God’s ears…”

* * *

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Saturday, July 21, 2018, 9:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

A few hours later, lying on the sofa together, Mariah spooning Tessa from behind, they were midway through a second episode of one of their favorite shows, when Mariah combed her fingers through Tessa’s hair, tucking it behind her ear. And then she wrapped her arm around Tessa’s waist again, interlocking their fingers—just as Tessa had done earlier, when she’d pulled Mariah’s arm around her the first time. And nuzzling against the warmth of Tessa’s skin, she began dropping soft kisses along Tessa’s exposed neck and shoulder.

Closing her eyes, Tessa reveled in the sensations, in the slow, steady buildup of heat deep in her belly. And when Mariah drew an earlobe into her mouth, nibbling lightly, Tessa groaned and shifted toward her, offering her mouth in exchange as she pulled Mariah closer against her body. Earlier, she’d had to take Mariah’s hand, pulling it around her to stop the maddening caress of those fingertips against her arm and thigh, only to find that they were far more arousing against her bare belly as they slipped beneath her tank top. And now, those fingers stilled, Mariah was doing things to her with that mouth, that warm, smooth tongue, and Tessa was powerless against the pull she felt toward her.

Their legs entwined, Mariah’s right knee riding higher between Tessa’s thighs, as Tessa’s fingers found purchase in those soft auburn tresses, their kisses ever deepening. And a moment later, Mariah’s fingertips where beneath Tessa’s shirt again, exploring the sharp edges and delicate recesses of her ribs, and then rising higher.

“_Jesus_, Mariah, what are you doing to me?” Tessa husked almost pleadingly as Mariah’s hand found her breast, a warm palm brushing over her taut nipple.

“What do you want me to be doing?” Mariah murmured against Tessa’s mouth, her tone dropping an octave as she reveled in the sensation of that nipple responding beneath her touch. It was a first for her, and it felt… invigorating to wield that much control over Tessa’s flesh.

A sudden awareness struck, and Tessa pulled away from their kiss, gasping for breath as she sat upright on the sofa. Nervously, she reached for her wine glass, and cupping it in her lap, her expression turned to one of contemplation, as she stared at the wine, her mind grappling with warring thoughts and feelings. “Mariah…”

“Wait, whoa, what just happened here?” Mariah asked, sounding confused and more than a little concerned. “Did I… did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” Tessa was quick to reassure. “This isn’t about you.”

“Then what is it about?” Mariah pressed.

A slow sigh slipped from Tessa’s lips, and she looked up, meeting Mariah’s worried gaze. “I know you’re all about staying in the moment, and I’m all for that with you, but…”

“But what?” Mariah asked impatiently.

“But I think we need to talk about this,” Tessa blurted out.

“Okay,” Mariah agreed, sensing the urgency Tessa felt. “So tell me why you’ve avoided being alone with me here all week,” she gently challenged. At first, she’d thought she was just imagining things, but now, she was certain. “And why you just pulled away…”

Emptying her wine glass, Tessa searched for a way to make it all make sense without hurting Mariah any more than she already had. That was the last thing she wanted to do. “I don’t even know where to start,” she sighed.

“Start here,” Mariah said softly, as she cradled Tessa’s face, kissing her tenderly. “I told you, I’m ready for this, Tess…”

“I know you are, but… I’m not,” Tessa barely managed, as tears flooded her eyes.

“What?” Mariah exhaled, her heart seizing in her chest, as tears began to flow.

Whispered on a fettered breath, Mariah’s monosyllabic question was steeped in so much pain that it nearly shattered Tessa’s heart. She set her empty wine glass on the table, and reached for her, cradling her face in her hands. Leaning her forehead against Mariah’s, she gently wiped away the tears. “I want this with you, so much, Mariah,” she whispered, her breath a warm caress against trembling lips. “And this past week with you has been absolutely incredible, but… I can’t keep pretending I’m not leaving.”

“I don’t want you to pretend,” Mariah said empathetically. “I know you have to leave. And I don’t wanna make it any harder for you, but… I just… I don’t understand why we can’t…”

“Because… it’ll change everything,” Tessa said intensely.

In the past, sex had been a lot of things—with women, it was a meaningless pleasure, a temporary cure for boredom, and more often than not, a deliberate distraction from her loneliness and pain—and when it came to men, it was always, always a means to an end. But it would be different with Mariah. And Tessa knew it instinctively.

“That doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” Mariah countered.

“Mariah, don’t you understand?” Tessa said, almost beseechingly. “It won’t be just sex with you. It’ll be so much more than that.”

“I know, Baby. I know…” Mariah whispered softly, tears forming in her eyes again as she gently caressed Tessa’s upper back. “And I want all of that with you.”

“I want it too, but if… if I… touch you like that…” Tessa breathed, barely managing to restrain her emotions. “If we… make love, I… I won’t be able to leave you, Mariah. And I… I have to leave. I have to make sure Crystal is safe.”

“You will,” Mariah assured, finally understanding how deeply painful all of this was for Tessa. She pulled Tessa to her then, and wrapping her in a comforting embrace, she brushed her hair back and kissed her temple. “Everything’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

“You have no idea how much I wanna believe that,” Tessa said as her tension slowly began to calm.

“Then believe it,” Mariah insisted, “because it’s true.”

Nodding her head against Mariah’s chest, Tessa released a soft sigh, as she settled into the warmth of her. “Thank you,” she murmured, draping an arm across Mariah’s abdomen. 

Mariah kissed the top of Tessa’s head. “I’ve got you,” she whispered. “Always…”

* * *

** _Tessa’s Apartment—Saturday, July 21, 2018, 11:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

“Did you let Sharon know you weren’t coming home tonight?” Tessa asked as she slipped beneath the covers beside Mariah after switching the light off. She knew she had distracted Mariah earlier when she was in the midst of texting her mother, and wanted to make sure it hadn’t been forgotten.

“Yeah,” Mariah answered with a chuckle. “She said she figured as much.”

“You have no idea how relieved I am that she’s cool with us,” Tessa remarked. Turning toward Mariah, she leaned her left elbow on the back of the sofa, propping her head against her hand. “And not… just because of Noah.”

“You mean, because you’re a woman,” Mariah surmised, shifting to mirror Tessa’s position. God, how she’d missed these late-night heart-to-heart chats with her. It felt different now, more intimate, but that only served to make it better. 

“Well… yeah,” Tessa said. “I mean, it’s not like you were waving a Pride flag when I met you.”

Mariah laughed. “That’s the truth,” she said wryly. “I was… so confused in the beginning,” she confessed. “I didn’t know what this was, didn’t know what to do with these feelings. I just knew that every time I was near you, every time… I thought about you, I felt… connected, in a way I never had with anyone else ever before.”

“I felt the connection too,” Tessa quietly related. “It was just as powerful for me… from the very beginning.”

“I know,” Mariah replied with a soft smile, as she brushed her fingertips through Tessa’s hair. “I could feel that too.”

She paused for a moment, thinking back to the night she first told her mother she was in love with Tessa. “You know, Sharon’s the one who insisted I come to you last Halloween, and confess my feelings,” she shared.

“She was?” Tessa sounded surprised.

“Yeah,” Mariah confirmed. “I had a meltdown on her when she got home from the party, told her how I felt about you. Well, actually, she kind of had to drag it out of me, but when I finally admitted it… she didn’t even flinch.”

“She didn’t,” Tessa said, her mind attempting to process the fact.

Mariah shook her head. “I mean, yeah, she was… a little surprised because… y’know, no Pride flag and all,” she remarked humorously, drawing a soft laugh from Tessa. “And she was concerned because you were with Noah, but… you being a woman didn’t even faze her. She just hated that I was in so much pain, because as my mom all she wants is for me to be happy.”

“And now you finally are,” Tessa said knowingly, as her fingertips danced in Mariah’s hair.

Tilting her head, Mariah smiled into those eyes as she reached for Tessa’s other hand. “I’ve never been happier in my life, Tess,” she said softly.

“Neither have I,” Tessa confessed. Lifting Mariah’s hand, she gently kissed her palm. “Thank you,” she said sincerely, “for understanding about… earlier.”

“I do, Tess. I really do,” Mariah assured. “And I promise I won’t push anymore. Our time will come, and when it does, I want it to be right for both of us.”

Smiling through a fresh onset of tears, Tessa nodded her agreement. “It will be,” she whispered. “And until then, we can appreciate all of the other ways we share how we feel.”

“Yeah…” Mariah breathed, “Like falling asleep with your arms around me, while watching our favorite shows.”

“I think I like that one best,” Tessa grinned.

An eyebrow vaulted, as Mariah leaned closer. “Even better than getting to kiss me whenever you want?” she murmured, brushing her mouth against Tessa’s.

Tessa feigned contemplation for a moment, and then smiled. “Okay, second best,” she corrected.

“That’s more like it,” Mariah declared.

Chuckling, Tessa kissed her again. “Another episode?” she suggested, motioning toward her laptop.

“Why not?” Mariah shrugged, as she reached toward the laptop, tapping the play button. And then she turned back to Tessa, giving her another kiss. “Maybe even two,” she grinned, settling into Tessa’s waiting arms. Before they even knew it, two episodes became three, and three became four, and not long after they were asleep again, Mariah tucked safely in Tessa’s embrace.

* * *

** _The Cottage, Newman Ranch—Sunday, July 22, 2018, 11:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

The following night Tessa joined the family for dinner at the cottage again, and with the exception of a change in menu—Sharon made her famous meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans—the evening basically played out as it had the previous Sunday. Tessa talked books with Faith while holding Christian in her lap, and Mariah chatted with Sharon and Nick, her eyes never falling away from Tessa for more than a few moments at a time. After dinner, they played games with Faith, and Tessa sang Christian to sleep before joining the others for wine and conversation. And before they even knew it, the evening had faded to night.

“Oh, hey Sweetie,” Sharon said, sounding a bit surprised to see her daughter again. Mariah and Tessa had walked out the door nearly an hour earlier, and when Mariah didn’t reappear within a few minutes, she had assumed she’d gone home with her girlfriend. “Forget something?”

“What?” Mariah sounded confused, and her face reflected it. “No…”

“I’m sorry,” Sharon said sincerely, setting her book on the coffee table. “You were gone so long, that I just assumed you were spending the night with Tessa tonight.”

Despite a complete lack of any sort of judgment in Sharon’s tone, Mariah felt her entire body flush with a wave of heat that felt very different from the exhilarating surges of them she’d experienced with Tessa just minutes ago. The intensity of it reflected in her face as she turned a shade of red Sharon had never witnessed. What started as an innocent goodnight kiss had somehow turned into an hour-long make-out session in the front seat of Tessa’s car, leaving her body aching and pulsing in places she hadn’t even known existed before she discovered the wonders of kissing Tessa Porter. And now she felt like a bashful teenager—giddy, yet awkward, curious beyond measure, and while still a little terrified, not enough so to keep her from exploring this new and wonderful experience.

Having stealthily surveyed Mariah’s somewhat disheveled appearance, it didn’t take Sharon long to surmise what must have taken place in her driveway. She chuckled softly, remembering her early days with Nick, and how they’d barely managed to keep their hands off of one another. Young love was a beautiful thing, and she was beyond happy that Mariah was finally getting a chance to experience it with Tessa. 

The expression on Sharon’s face sent Mariah fumbling for words. “We’re not… I mean, we, uh… we haven’t…” she rambled, despite knowing that Sharon wasn’t expecting her to explain herself. She was simply making a statement of fact: She hadn’t expected to see Mariah again that night.

Sharon waved her hands in a gesture to ward off Mariah’s confession. “I… wasn’t asking,” she said cautiously. “It’s none of my business.”

“You’re right, it isn’t,” Mariah agreed, watching closely for a reaction as she slowly stepped down into the living room. “But… that doesn’t mean you’re not curious.”

Cheeks flushing, Sharon shrugged as she nodded her admission. Of course she was curious. Mariah was in love, probably for the first time in her life, and as her mother, she wanted to share this new experience with her, as much as she was allowed.

A soft smile teased at the corners of Mariah’s mouth as she dropped down on the sofa beside her mother. Reaching for Sharon’s hand, she curled her fingers around it the way she imagined she might have as a child. “Though it may not seem like it, given my appearance right now, we’re taking things… slowly, when it comes to that,” she shared, looking a bit sheepish. “But I’m happy, Mom. I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

“I’m so glad, Sweetheart. I really am,” Sharon said sincerely, as she wrapped Mariah in a tight hug. “Your happiness is all that matters to me.”

With a grateful heart, Mariah sank into the warmth of her mother’s embrace. All her life, she had dreamed of having a mom who loved and wanted her, who wanted the best that life could offer her, and Sharon had made those dreams come true just by being her loving self, even before she knew Mariah was her child. Leaning back, she smiled and kissed her mother’s cheek. “I know, Mom,” she said softly, “and it means everything to me.”

* * *

** _Hamilton-Winters Offices—Wednesday, July 25, 2018, 9:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

A few days later, Tessa’s world came crashing down around her as reality set in—she was leaving Genoa City, and she wasn’t coming back. But how could she, now that she and Mariah were together? Every day, every moment, she spent with her, she fell more hopelessly in love, and the mere idea of never seeing her, never holding her again, was more than she could bear. And so, in a misguided effort to quell the pain, she decided the best course of action was to push her away—Dissociation at its’ best. She plotted her plan, and when Mariah walked into their shared office at Hamilton-Winters that morning, closing the door behind her, Tessa steeled herself for what she knew she had to do. 

“All for Hilary?” Mariah asked of Tessa, who was holding a pile of envelopes and packages.

“Uh, yeah…” Tessa sighed. “Her fans love her.”

“Well, they don’t know her like we do,” Mariah said, dry-humoredly, pulling a smile from Tessa.

“Is there, uh… any news this morning?” Tessa asked. It had been more than a week, and Hilary was still in the ICU last she’d heard from Devon.

“Big news, actually,” Mariah announced.

Tessa looked concerned. “Is there a change in her condition?”

“Well, no, but um, there’s gonna be a change her relationship status,” Mariah smiled.

Her façade momentarily faltering, the expression on Tessa’s face begged for details.

“Hilary’s getting married!” Mariah announced.

“No way, that’s… that’s, uh… that’s amazing,” Tessa said with a smile, after a barrage of emotions played across her face.

“Yeah,” Mariah agreed. “I got the invite this morning; hand-delivered.”

“Ooh, fancy,” Tessa said humorously, as she walked toward the Postal tub filled with packages for Hilary. “Well, uh, that’s awesome. Hilary and Devon get their happily-ever-after…”

“I hear we all deserve one,” Mariah said, moving toward Tessa.

“I, uh, thought you didn’t believe in fairytales,” Tessa recalled, her heart beating erratically. Mariah wasn’t going to make this easy.

“Well, I’m probably not gonna be donning a white dress and setting doves free anytime soon, but… I think you and I could find our own version of a happy ending,” she said, sounding hopeful. She wanted that more than anything.

Tessa was quiet for a moment, searching for the right thing to say. “Mariah…”

Delivered on a cautionary breath, Tessa’s simple utterance of her name made Mariah want to fight for them even harder. “Look, I know that you need to go find your sister, make sure that she’s safe,” she said understandingly. “And I wanna help.”

“How?” Tessa asked, looking sad, almost forlorn.

“I know you think that there’s no way that she could come back to Genoa City, but what if she could?” Mariah challenged.

“And go straight to prison?” Tessa countered, looking more than skeptical. Things like that only worked out for rich people. “Yeah, no way,” she snapped.

“No, I… I’m talking about finding her, getting her back here, and clearing her name,” Mariah said with conviction.

“Sounds like another fairytale,” Tessa said almost bitterly.

“No,” Mariah insisted. “Reality. Because I think that it can happen.”

The expression on Tessa’s face said that she was less than convinced, but Mariah pressed on. “And then you wouldn’t have to leave town, and we… we could actually be together.”

The double-entendre wasn’t lost on Tessa. And for a moment, her eyes held a glimmer of hope. But then reality set in, and slowly she sank down into the desk chair, her thoughts racing in myriad directions. “Even if Scott and Abby were to testify for Crystal, there’s no guarantee she’ll get off.”

“Any decent lawyer can argue that it was an act of self-defense,” Mariah countered, arms crossed as she leaned against the desk in front of Tessa.

“She can’t afford a fancy lawyer,” Tessa reminded.

“You think that Victor Newman wouldn’t help out the girl that saved his daughter’s life?” Mariah said, sounding frustrated. “The guy is all about family.”

“Okay, maybe,” Tessa relented, but only for a moment. “Maybe that would solve Crystal’s legal problems, but Zach’s associates are still out there, and they’re freakin’ pissed at my little sister for outing their little sex ring. And they’re not too happy with me either.”

“Okay, well when they come out of hiding, Paul will arrest them,” Mariah pointed out, certainty in her tone as she referenced the Chief of Police. 

“Because it’s that simple,” Tessa snapped, her eyes challenging Mariah to argue with her.

“It’s gonna take time, Tessa,” Mariah recognized, “but it will happen eventually.”

Motioning with her hands, Tessa rose from the seat, ready to argue. “Yeah, but lots of damage can be done between now and eventually. Crystal has to stay in hiding, which means I have to go,” she insisted, stepping away from Mariah again. She had to protect them both now. She had to, because the thought of life without either one of them was unbearable.

Silence fell between them as Tessa fiddled with the packages in the crate. And then Mariah, pushed off of the desk, moving toward her. “It’s like you don’t wanna come up with another solution,” she accused.

“I just think it’s best if I leave,” Tessa insisted.

“How is that best?” Mariah demanded. “Enlighten me, please!”

Tessa was growing agitated, as evidenced by her pacing and fidgeting. “Because I’m not a good person!” she finally snapped, shaking her hands in front of her to expel some of her anxious energy. Why wouldn’t Mariah just leave this alone?

Stunned, Mariah just stared at her for several seconds, and then Tessa sidestepped her, moving swiftly across the room. She felt like a caged animal, and didn’t know what else to do.

“Why do you keep pushing me away?” Mariah pressed, following her.

“Because I don’t deserve you,” Tessa said, her voice calmer now that she’d had a moment to collect herself. Resolutely, she turned to face Mariah.

“Newsflash, I’m not a saint either,” Mariah reminded.

“But deep down, where it counts,” Tessa said, stepping toward her, “you’re a good person.”

“So are you,” Mariah maintained.

“I’m the thief… who stole your journal,” Tessa reminded, those intense green eyes boring into Mariah’s.

“That’s not the way that I see you,” Mariah countered.

“But it’s who I am, and it’s who I’ve been for as long as I can remember,” Tessa retorted, hands jerking for emphasis as the life drained from her eyes. She needed Mariah to listen to her.

“Doesn’t matter,” Mariah claimed.

“Yes, it does,” Tessa snapped. “Stealing from you wasn’t a one-time thing,” she insisted, talking with her hands again. “It’s a way of life for me.”

“No, it was a way of life,” Mariah argued, emphasizing the past tense. “Because I look in your eyes and the person I see, I… you’re just not that way anymore.”

“How can you honestly tell?” Tessa challenged, her expression daring Mariah to answer.

“Because you have remorse,” Mariah pointed out. “Because you have feelings. I mean even this conversation proves that. So you can label yourself whatever you want… a thief, a grifter, I don’t care… because the Tessa that I know, has one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen.”

Stopped in her tracks, Tessa just stared at her, the expression on her face as stone-cold as she could muster. And then, unable to keep up the façade, she turned away again. “I heard all you had to say, but I cannot abandon my sister,” she said intensely.

“I’m not asking you to, Tessa!” Mariah said adamantly. “I’m…”

Emotions overwhelming her, Tessa sniffled and wiped at her nose as she began needlessly sorting Hilary’s packages again.

“Life is short,” Mariah said after several moments of silence between them. “And if I didn’t know that before today, Hilary’s accident was a big, fat reminder.”

“Alright,” Tessa murmured, turning toward her. “I’m sorry, what happened to Hilary, but it doesn’t change anything.”

“No, it changes everything!” Mariah persisted.

“Mariah…”

“Look, my world has come into focus,” Mariah said. “And I am seeing perfectly clear for the first time. And in life, you have to go after what you want. And what I want, Tessa… is you!”

Tessa just looked at her disbelievingly. She didn’t have the courage to believe it was true, because what if Mariah figured out who and what she really was, and changed her mind? That would hurt, too damned much, and Tessa had spent her entire life constructing walls and developing skills that allowed her to numb herself from both physical and emotional pain. 

“Okay?” Mariah questioned, receiving a slight nod in response. “So if you need to leave, then… I guess I’m going with you.”

For a split-second, Tessa’s heart swelled with joy. And then stark reality set in again. A life on the run was no life at all—not for Mariah. She deserved so much better than that. “I can’t let you do that,” she said, her tone as emotionless as she could manage.

“It isn’t your call,” Mariah countered stubbornly. 

Frustrated, Tessa sighed. “Then I’ll leave without saying goodbye,” she threatened, grasping for the upper hand.

“How can you do this, Tess? How can you just push me away… after everything we’ve shared?” The gentle touch of her hand on Tessa’s arm, the soft tone of Mariah’s voice was nearly Tessa’s undoing, as Mariah practically begged Tessa to acknowledge her, to acknowledge all that they meant to one another. “The promises we made?”

But Tessa knew what she had to do. Assuming the familiar blank façade of indifference, she turned toward her. “It’s simple, Mariah. I’m a master at shutting my feelings out,” she said, her eyes vacant. “I had to be, to survive all the shit I’ve been through.”

Instinctively, Mariah knew that Tessa’s past held far deeper secrets than just a mother who was an addict and a father who was a “mean drunk,” as she’d characterized them that afternoon on the patio at Crimson Lights. If she were honest, she’d admit that she’d known it even then, but Tessa was so broken, Mariah didn’t think she could handle revealing any more truths that day, so she hadn’t pushed.

Reaching for her, she gently cradled Tessa’s face in her hands. “Tell me…” she quietly entreated.

The warm sensation of Mariah’s hands on her face, the tenderness in her voice—that was all it took to shake her perfectly rehearsed façade. A cascade of pent-up tears began rolling down Tessa’s cheeks the moment Mariah touched her. “I… I ca… I can’t…” she cried, her breaths coming in short staccato gasps.

“Why?” Mariah asked softly.

“Because… i-if I talk about it, that makes it real,” Tessa sobbed, sounding terrified of the mere thought of opening old wounds, scabbed over with denial and the passage of time, but never healed. “And if it’s real, it’s harder to dis-dissociate from the truth.”

Mariah closed her eyes, releasing a sigh. Finally, everything was making sense. “Which is what you did after we kissed in San Francisco,” she said quietly. It wasn’t a question. “And Halloween night, when…”

The pain in Mariah’s voice broke through that well-constructed façade, and Tessa felt her heart begin to break. “Yes…” she nodded, deep regret etched into the sob that accompanied her admission. “And I’m so sorry that I hurt you. You didn’t deserve that.”

“You didn’t deserve to be hurt either,” Mariah said softly, as she pulled Tessa into her arms, holding her as her body now shook with sobs. “You didn’t deserve it as a child, and you don’t deserve it now.”

“But I do,” Tessa insisted. “I do deserve it.”

“What makes you believe that?” Mariah was grasping for anything that would make sense.

“Because I left her there, Mariah,” Tessa sobbed as she clung to Mariah, the guilt once again overwhelming her.

“What are you talking about, Babe?” Mariah asked gently. “I don’t understand.”

“I… I knew… what he was… what he was capable of, and I… I left her there anyway,” Tessa repeated.

“Tessa, Honey, you’re not making any sense,” Mariah said, sounding confused, and more than a little concerned. “Here, why don’t you… come sit with me,” she suggested, steering her toward the sofa.

Nodding, Tessa acquiesced, allowing Mariah to walk her across the room. Once settled on the sofa, she collapsed into Mariah’s arms again, sobbing even harder. And Mariah simply held her close, gently stroking her hair until all of her tears were spent.

“I’m really sorry, Mariah,” Tessa said, swiping at the tears that still clung to her cheeks when she finally managed to compose herself again.

“Hey,” Mariah whispered, as she gently tipped Tessa’s chin. “There’s no reason to be sorry, okay? No matter what this is, I’ve got you. So please, just… tell me what’s going on.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” Tessa said on a strangled breath.

Sensing the gravity of what Tessa was holding back from her, Mariah shifted gears. “I don’t need details, if that’s too hard. But… at least tell me who you’re talking about,” she bargained. “Who is he?” she asked, emphasizing the subject in question.

Tessa sucked in a breath that caught in her chest, leaving her trembling. “My f-fa… father.”

Mariah felt her heart being crushed inside her chest. She didn’t need to hear anything more. Pulling Tessa impossibly closer, she held her tightly, her eyes shuttering as she fought to hold back the tears that stung within them. 

“I’m no expert at this,” Mariah said gently when they were both regulated again. “But Sharon is, so maybe…”

“No,” Tessa quickly interjected. “Mariah, please… I don’t want Sharon knowing anything about the things that happened to me.”

“Hey, whoa, okay,” Mariah soothed. “I won’t say a word to her. I promise. But just so you know, she wouldn’t look at you any differently,” she said reassuringly. “The things that happened to you weren’t your fault.”

“I know that,” Tessa said. “It’s just… it’s too private to share with her. I mean, she’s your mom.”

Mariah nodded. “I get that,” she said supportively.

“Thank you… for understanding,” Tessa said, feeling relieved.

“Of course,” Mariah reassured.

They fell quiet for a few brief moments, and then Mariah broke into the silence, her voice low and supportive. “Has Crystal ever said anything to you, to make you think he…”

Before Mariah even finished her question, Tessa was shaking her head. “Never,” she answered. After learning that Crystal had gotten caught up in the sex trafficking ring, she’d wondered what had happened at home to make her leave so suddenly. But she hadn’t asked her that night at Sharon’s, because she didn’t want Crystal to feel like she was being blamed for what happened to her. All she’d wanted to do that night was hold her sister, and reassure them both that everything would be all right. “But it’s not something I’ve ever talked about before either… until now. I don’t even allow myself to think about it. When the memories come, I just stuff them down, and try to forget.”

Mariah had felt the weight of Tessa’s secret for only a few minutes and it seemed unbearable. She couldn’t even fathom having carried that around her entire life. “It matters that you trust me enough to share this with me, Tess,” she said softly.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever really trusted with anything,” Tessa quietly confessed. “I feel safe with you.”

Gently, Mariah kissed the top of Tessa’s head. “You always will be,” she whispered. “I promise.”

“I know that, Mariah,” Tessa acknowledged. “And it means everything to me.”

“I understand that you don’t want to think about it, but… maybe this is something you need to ask Crystal about once we’re settled,” Mariah suggested. “If you bring it up, she’ll at least know it’s safe to talk about it, if she does have something to say.”

Nodding, Tessa agreed. It would be the hardest thing she’d ever done, but she would do anything to help her sister. “That makes a lot of sense.”

“But this isn’t what had you pushing me away this morning,” Mariah said with certainty.

Averting her gaze, Tessa slowly shook her head. “No…” she quietly admitted. “It isn’t.”

“So tell me…” Mariah gently prodded.

Reaching out, Tessa cradled Mariah’s face in her palm, her thumb lightly caressing a cheek as she gazed into those eyes that always seemed to penetrate her soul. “After everything we’ve shared, we’re just… so different now. And I thought distancing myself was the only way I could manage… having to leave you,” she confessed. 

Mariah grasped Tessa’s other hand in her own. “You could’ve just talked to me,” she said gently. “I’ve been feeling the same way.”

“You have?” Tessa said cautiously.

“Of course,” Mariah confirmed. “Everything changed between us that night, Tess, and I had no idea how I was gonna let you go.”

A tentative smile played across Tessa’s lips. “And now neither of us has to, because we’re in this together.”

“We are,” Mariah said resolutely, as she squeezed Tessa’s hand. “Hundred percent.”

“I couldn’t ask for more,” Tessa declared. And then, reaching for Mariah, she cradled her face in both hands as she kissed her. 

* * *

** _Crimson Lights—Thursday, July 26, 2018, 8:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Awaiting Mariah’s arrival the following morning, Tessa’s heart raced in her chest, her legs bounced as she tapped her fingers anxiously against the table, her mind rushing with a thousand thoughts all at once. Such physiological responses weren’t uncommon for Tessa—she felt an anxious excitement every time she anticipated seeing Mariah. But this time, it was different. She was anxious contemplating how she would break the news. Why couldn’t she have found Crystal months ago, when Mariah was barely even acknowledging her existence? Why did this have to be happening now? 

“Hey,” Mariah said urgently, as she rushed through the door. “I came as soon as I got your text. I don’t have much time before I have to get to the hospital…”

“Okay, I’m sorry for making your day more intense, but this can’t wait,” Tessa said, looking rather serious as she attempted to rein in her ever-growing anxiety. “I just heard from Kimberly.”

“The woman who checked on Crystal?” Mariah asked, sounding concerned.

“Yeah,” Tessa confirmed. “She said it looks like Crystal’s on the verge of moving out of the place she’s been staying in, so we need to get to her soon.”

“How soon are we talking?” Mariah asked, concerned.

“We need to leave town today,” Tessa declared.

Mariah took a deep breath, and pressed her fingertips against her temple as she leaned her elbow on the table. “I just thought that I would have… maybe a couple more weeks to… to work up to this.”

The more Mariah talked, the sadder and more worried Tessa looked.

“My job… I mean Hilary’s getting better,” Mariah continued, thinking out loud, “but she… she’s not gonna be able to go into work tomorrow. I thought I would have more time.”

“If there was a way to change it, I would,” Tessa said. “But this might be the last chance to get to my sister. If I lose track of Crystal, she could disappear, and I’ll never see her again. I have to leave town today, no matter what.”

“I know. I get it,” Mariah said.

“I still want you to come with me,” Tessa said, her eyes pleading with Mariah to say ‘yes’. “But I’ll understand if you can’t.”

Reaching across the table, Mariah took Tessa’s hands into her own. “I meant it when I said that I wanted to be with you,” she said, her voice soft and warm.

“I know, but…” Tessa looked so sad.

“I don’t wanna lose you,” Mariah whispered.

“There’s no other way,” Tessa warned.

“Well, then I guess I’m going with you,” Mariah decided.

Tessa looked as though she was about to cry as she thought of all the things Mariah would be giving up for her. “How?”

“I don’t know, I’ll figure it out,” Mariah said, shaking her head. “But you’re important to me.”

“But… your whole life is here,” Tessa said. “And leaving so suddenly…”

“It’s gonna be okay,” Mariah said reassuringly.

“You don’t have to pretend that this doesn’t hurt,” Tessa said supportively. “I hate… god, I hate that I’m messing this up with you.”

“Tessa, I’ve got one shot at being with you,” Mariah sighed longingly. “I’m not gonna throw it away. So… better get started,” she declared, grabbing her purse as she started to stand.

“Wait, one more thing,” Tessa said, grabbing her hand. “Don’t tell anyone why you’re leaving.”

“Wait, even Sh-Sharon?” Mariah said, checking in. “She knows abo… about Crystal, the whole situation.” She looked confused. “She would never…”

“Crystal is still a fugitive,” Tessa reminded. “You’ll be taking a huge risk joining me, and putting anyone you tell in a terrible position, asking them not to reveal what they know to the police.”

Tessa was right, and Mariah knew it. “Then I guess there’s only one way to do this,” she sighed. “Just gotta… leave, without saying anything, just to avoid the questions.”

Taking Mariah’s hands into her own, Tessa leaned forward, their gazes locking. “You sure?”

“It’s gonna be hard,” Mariah acknowledged. “Lying to everybody on top of walking out the door in the first place,” she said, rubbing her eyes as she formulated her plan.

The expression on Tessa’s face held a mixture of guilt and shame, and she wished, not for the first time, that there was any other way around this. But she didn’t have time to dwell on it, because Mariah was already formulating a plan.

“Wow…” Mariah sighed. “Okay, um… Alright… after the wedding, I’m gonna go home, and I’ll pack up my stuff, see Sharon for one last time, and then… goodbye, Genoa City.”

Before her emotions could get the better of her, Tessa was on her feet, tugging Mariah from the chair and into her arms where she held her close. “You have no idea what this means to me,” she whispered, squeezing her even tighter.

Pulling back from their embrace, Mariah took Tessa’s face into her hands. “I have never wanted to be with anyone more,” she quietly declared, as she gazed into those eyes. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

“I won’t,” Tessa assured, the expression in her eyes making it a promise. She kissed Mariah then, and pulled her close again. “We’re gonna have… the best life together, Mariah. Whatever it takes, I promise you, it’s true.”

Smiling into those eyes, Mariah gently caressed Tessa’s cheek. “I believe you,” she said, knowing it was true. No matter where they were, the possibilities were endless—as long as they had one another.

* * *

** _Crimson Lights—Thursday, July 26, 2018, 7:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

When Tessa walked into Crimson Lights for the second time that day, her agenda was twofold. Sure, she was there to buy some of Sharon’s fabulous brownies, because she knew Mariah loved them. But that wasn’t why she was really there… with Sharon. She knew that Mariah’s absence would worry Sharon, and she wanted the last thing Sharon heard from her to be the promise that she would always take care of Mariah—and that she would never hurt her. It was the one gift that she could leave her, in the wake of taking her daughter away.

“Tessa!” Sharon greeted cheerily as her daughter’s girlfriend walked into the coffeehouse.

“Hi,” Tessa said timidly.

“What can I get for you?”

“I was thinking… two brownies,” Tessa smiled, leaning causally against the counter.

“Of course, Mariah’s favorite,” Sharon remarked, looking at Tessa curiously.

Blushing, Tessa shrugged.

“Mariah told me you two are moving forward with your relationship,” Sharon shared, recalling the conversation they had after Tessa’s second Sunday dinner with them, where Mariah assured her they were moving slowly, but they were definitely on a forward trajectory. 

“Yeah…” Tessa said softly. She was helpless to stop the smile that warmed her face.

“She’s so happy,” Sharon said sweetly. She sounded happy for her daughter. “And afraid… because when you’ve wanted something so badly, there’s this underlying fear that it could be taken away from you in an instant.”

“Yeah, yeah, I, uh… I know how she feels,” Tessa declared. Sharon had no idea how completely she understood that feeling.

“I don’t know that you do, because… the last time Mariah fell for you, it turned her world upside down,” Sharon said protectively. “She was ready to take that leap, but then you told her she was wrong about everything, that it was all one-sided, and you didn’t feel the same way she did.”

Tessa nodded, knowing that it was true. “I lied to Mariah when I said I didn’t care about her,” she admitted. “My life was so complicated, and the idea of bringing her into it, I just… couldn’t do that to her because… I did care.”

“And now?” Sharon challenged.

“I mean…” Tessa smiled again, thinking about how different things were now. “There are no lies left. Mariah knows everything, and she… she still wants to be with me.” She sounded almost amazed that it was true. “And I know how lucky I am, and I promise you, I will always protect Mariah, always treat her with kindness, and never hurt her.”

“I just want what every mother wants for her child,” Sharon said. “For her to be happy, healthy, and safe.”

Smiling into Sharon’s eyes, Tessa blinked and nodded her promise to make sure Mariah was always all of those things, and more. “She will be, Sharon. I promise. She means more to me than anything or anyone in this world. And I won’t let her… or you down. Not ever.”

Nodding, Sharon’s smile was genuine. She knew that Tessa was telling the truth about her feelings for Mariah. She could see the love reflecting in her eyes as she spoke of her, and that made her heart happy. “I’m gonna hold you to that,” she said.

“Good,” Tessa grinned. “Accountability never hurt anyone.”

“Okay,” Sharon sighed, pleased with the turn this conversation had taken. “Let me get you those brownies, and you’ll be on your way.”

“Thanks, Sharon,” Tessa said, turning away from the counter.

As she waited for her order, she moved around the quaint coffeehouse, her memories flashing back to the times she’d spent there with Mariah… Like the first time she ran into her there—the way Mariah looked at her, the way she smiled—almost shy, but definitely interested, whether she knew it, or not.

Or the day she’d learned that Mariah had pretended to be Cassie’s ghost when she first came to town—she’d learned the details in a wine-infused conversation on Mariah’s bed at the cottage a few months later, but the initial revelation had come right there at that corner table. And there were the countless other unexpected conversations they’d shared there over coffee or tea, after running into one another by chance—intimate conversations where they grew closer with each look, each word that passed between them. She was beginning to wonder just how much chance was actually involved—and how much it was really more about fate.

Did such a thing actually exist?

If it did, for the first time in her life, she actually believed that it wasn’t inherently cruel.

* * *

** _The Cottage, Newman Ranch—Thursday, July 26, 2018, 8:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

After an unexpected heart-to-heart with Nick that left her feeling a sense of nostalgia for the things she’d never even known she needed until she found her family, Mariah slowly moved around the living room at the cottage, looking at photos of Faith and Christian, remembering all of the moments she’d spent there with them, and thinking of all the milestones and memories she would miss out on as they grew. It was almost overwhelming, realizing how much she would miss them. All of them. And knowing how much they would all miss her. 

“Hi, Sweetheart!” Sharon chirped as she walked through the door, pulling Mariah from her ponderings. “Um… I just had a talk with Tessa,” she reported cheerily.

“You…” Mariah looked confused.

“She… really cares about you,” Sharon said. “So much.”

“She told you that,” Mariah said, sounding as though she were processing the information.

“I think whatever walls she had with you, with all of us, they’re gone now,” Sharon explained. “She’s… really committed to you.”

“Yeah,” Mariah agreed. “She is. And it feels… exactly how I would’ve hoped.”

“Well, then, Tessa’s part of the extended family now,” Sharon smiled, excited for her daughter. “I wanted you both to know that.”

A bittersweet smile flickered across Mariah’s face, and she pressed her lips together to keep her emotions in check. This was so much harder than she’d imagined. Especially after the talk she’d just had with Nick, where he’d promised to always be there for her—not because she was Sharon’s daughter, or Cassie’s sister, but because she was Mariah, and he loved her for who she was.

“I was thinking about asking her to be a bridesmaid at the wedding, since you’re the Maid of Honor,” Sharon announced. “What do you think?”

“Wow…” Mariah managed, searching for her words. “I, yeah, I think… I think that would be great.”

A huge smile broke across Sharon’s face, and she moved to Mariah, pulling her into a warm embrace. “Great…” she murmured against her daughter’s ear.

Mariah’s heart ached as Sharon held her. She had no idea that this was goodbye, and she couldn’t imagine how hurt her mother would be when she realized Mariah was gone. But before she could say anything else, Sharon released her, saying she was going upstairs to relieve the babysitter. And then she was gone, leaving Mariah alone there in a swirl of emotions that were so intense she couldn’t even begin to process them.

Steeling herself, she grabbed her bags. And then she paused for a moment, taking one last glance around the room, as if locking her memories away for safe-keeping, before walking out the door forever.

* * *

** _Tessa’s Car near the Cottage, Newman Ranch—Thursday, July 26, 2018, 9:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

As Tessa sat there in her car, waiting for Mariah, her mind and body felt like a swirling mass of unkempt emotions—anxious, excited, terrified… and happier than she ever thought possible. By tomorrow afternoon, she would have the two people who meant more to her than anything, right there beside her. Nothing would, or ever could feel as perfect as that.

But for now, she couldn’t wait to see Mariah again; couldn’t wait to start their life together. Even if they had to live that life on the run, she’d meant every single word she said to Sharon—she would love Mariah, protect her, treat her with kindness, and never, ever hurt her. Just exactly how she would ultimately keep those promises though, would come as a complete surprise to her…

By the time Mariah climbed into Tessa’s car later that evening, Tessa’s anxious energy had taken a sharp turn—she was worried that Mariah wasn’t going to show up at all. And Mariah was a complete emotional wreck.

Saying goodbye to Nick, and later, Sharon, without actually saying it, had taken a real emotional toll on Mariah, and she was nearing the verge of collapse. As she’d looked around the house that one final time, she heard the echoes of all the memories she’d created there with her family—everyday mornings and holidays, especially Christmases, and playing games and doing crafts with Faith. Four years ago, she would’ve laughed at her sappy self, but now… now, she couldn’t imagine her life without them. They had laughed with her, cried with her, argued with her, and then loved on her in those moments when she’d deserved it the least—and needed it most. They had loved her, even when she was completely unlovable, and taught her how to love in return. 

The thought of leaving them broke her heart, just as much as the thought of losing Tessa. How could she possibly choose? She loved Tessa, but she loved them too. It was an impossible choice, and yet, it was one she had no choice but to make. She couldn’t explain how, but somewhere along the short walk to meet Tessa just down the driveway, she realized that as much as she wanted to go with her, she just couldn’t leave. Not now, anyway. It was just too much, too soon. 

And so, it was with a heavy heart that Mariah climbed into Tessa’s car, looking into the eyes of the one who’d made her dreams come true, just by loving her.

Tessa was about to start the engine, when the door opened. “You were making me nervous,” she said. “I thought you weren’t gonna show.”

“Do you really think I would do that?” Mariah asked. “Just stay away without saying anything?”

Mariah sounded hurt, and Tessa instantly regretted having doubted her.

“No…” Tessa whispered, sadly. But she also knew that people like her didn’t get the happy ending, and the fact that Mariah had climbed in beside her without a bag in sight, that she was about to get her heart crushed. Reality really sucked sometimes. “But… you’re not coming with me,” she said, sounding resigned to her station in life.

Tears already forming in her eyes, Mariah looked deeply remorseful as she slowly shook her head.

“You didn’t bring a bag,” Tessa noted.

“I was ready,” Mariah whispered. “I promise you, I was. Everything that I said to you was true. And every moment, every second that I have spent with you—even the awful ones,” she said, sharing a soft laugh with Tessa. “They’ve been so real. They made me, they did. They turned me into this new person. You knew who I was… it was easier to be a smartass, than to connect with people, but with you… I didn’t have a choice. I didn’t… I _had_ to feel. And now I can’t stop feeling.”

Tessa laughed through her tears. She wanted so much to hold her, to keep her forever. But in that moment she realized that loving her, and keeping her promises to Sharon, meant letting Mariah go. And she would, because it was the right thing to do—for all of them. 

“I care about things now, they matter to me,” Mariah said. “Relationships, priorities, goals…”

“And for you, all of that is here,” Tessa said tenderly, as she took Mariah’s hand into her own.

“You need to find your sister. I know,” Mariah said with certainty. “And when I first came to Genoa City, I would’ve laughed at something like that because I didn’t understand. I didn’t have a family. Not a real one. And now, I do. I have a mom,” she said, her voice cracking with emotion. “I have the greatest mom in the world, who’s about to marry this amazing guy who loves me, even though he doesn’t have to. I have a little sister who is two seconds away from being a teenager, and I have a little brother who would forget me, if I left now. And I have friends… real friends, like Devon.”

With every comment, Tessa nodded her acknowledgment of their truth, as the tears streamed freely down her face. Letting Mariah go was the hardest thing she’d ever had to do, but she would, because she loved her more than anyone or anything else in the world.

“Have I told you that Hilary asked me to look after him?” Mariah asked, as Tessa’s tears continued flowing down her cheeks, unchecked. “She trusts me with looking after her husband, and her show.”

“Because she knows you,” Tessa said. “She knows that you’re a good… friend.”

“But you’re my friend too,” Mariah whispered.

Nodding, Tessa smiled through her tears.

“But you are also so much more…” Mariah said with quiet passion. “I’m not giving up on you. I’m not. Maybe there’s a time where you and Crystal can come back to Genoa City, but until then, we can text, or we can write each other, and I promise you…”

“No… Mariah, Mariah,” Tessa cried. “Mariah, we can’t… This is how it has to be. There are people out there who still wanna hurt my sister, and I won’t put you in their path.”

“I don’t care…”

“I would die, if anything happens to you,” Tessa sobbed.

“I have never felt like this about anybody in my life before,” Mariah declared. “I love you…” she breathed.

“I know,” Tessa cried, trying to quash the declaration. She didn’t deserve it. Drawing in a deep breath, she exhaled. “And I swear it makes my heart wanna burst,” she declared, smiling into Mariah’s tear-filled eyes. “But what you have inside of you, it’s… it’s special. So save it. Give it to someone amazing. Someone who will give you all the love that you deserve.”

She tilted her head, looking into Mariah’s eyes. “But make sure that they’re worth it. And then, open your heart all the way, because it’s… so beautiful,” she cried.

Tangled emotions hung in the silence for several moments, and then Mariah reached down, retrieving something from her purse in the floorboard. And with a deep sigh, she offered it to Tessa. “Take this,” she said.

“Your journal?” Tessa felt her heart clutch in her chest as she took the precious piece of Mariah into her hands.

“Yeah…”

“You wanna talk about my heart, this is it,” Mariah cried. “So take it… and read it, and… I just want you to remember how much you mean to me.”

“Mariah…”

Delivered on a strangled whisper, the utterance of her name had Mariah reaching for Tessa, taking her face into her hands, at the same moment Tessa reached for her. And with Tessa’s face cradled there, and Tessa’s hands pulling her closer, their mouths crashed together in a series of fiercely emotional kisses as they said goodbye to the love they had both craved their entire lives.

Tessa’s hands were tangled in Mariah’s hair, holding her close, their foreheads pressed together as they cried. They lingered in that moment, neither wanting to be the first to let go. It was too real, too final, too heartbreaking. And then Tessa’s hands fell to Mariah’s biceps, she gathered the courage to release her; but Mariah managed it first.

Breaking away because she couldn’t take the pain of holding her and knowing she was losing her, for one more second, Mariah grabbed her purse, and opened the door, her heart shattering into a million pieces. And then, mascara streaking down her face, Tessa was wiping her eyes, as the door closed behind her.

She peered through the open window, meeting Mariah’s gaze one last time, and then gathering every ounce of courage she possessed, she started the engine, and drove away.

Mariah watched until her taillights disappeared into the darkness, and then she walked the distance from their meeting place back to the front porch of the cottage where she sank down into one of the chairs, and closing her eyes, she sobbed until her tears were completely spent.

____________________

** _The Lakewinds—Chicago, Illinois—Thursday, July 26, 2018, 11:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

The drive from Genoa City to Chicago took just over an hour, but it simultaneously felt like a moment… and a lifetime. Tires hummed against the pavement, as every passing mile put more distance between Tessa and the love of her life, the playlist she’d created with such excitement—a means of telling Mariah how much she loved her as they drove toward their future—becoming the soundtrack of her heartbreak, as Tessa cried the entire way.

By the time she reached her hotel she was physically and emotionally exhausted—and sorry she’d wasted money on a room when she could’ve just spent the night in her car. The fancy hotel room had been for Mariah, the plan to start their new life with a romantic evening that she’d hoped would linger until the morning sun filtered into their room, illuminating their sated bodies with its brilliance. 

But that was now just a dream—one that would never come to fruition. 

* * *

** _The Cottage, Newman Ranch—Thursday, July 26, 2018, 11:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Seventy-one miles.

A little more than an hours’ distance.

That was all that stood between them.

So close—and yet, so very far away.

More than once in the time since she’d watched Tessa drive away, Mariah had contemplated chasing after her. Maybe she couldn’t go with her, but at least they would have tonight, she reasoned. Several times, she had actually clutched her keys in her hands, the urge to go to her so strong she could barely restrain herself. But would one night with Tessa ever be enough?

Somehow, she highly doubted it.

And so she stayed.

A bittersweet smile rippled across her lips as she recalled their conversation earlier that afternoon, when Tessa had stopped by the cottage after the wedding—the one where an adorably nervous Tessa laid out her plan for the first night of their new life together…

** _The Cottage, Newman Ranch—Thursday, July 26, 2018, 2:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

“Hey, Babe!” Mariah greeted when she opened the front door, finding Tessa on the other side. “I didn’t expect to see you again until tonight,” she said, kissing her hello.

“Is… is it… okay that I’m here?” Tessa asked nervously as she pushed the door closed behind them. She hadn’t called first; she just took a chance that Mariah would be home from the wedding by now.

Mariah pulled Tessa into her arms, giving her a proper greeting. “Of course it is,” she declared when their kiss ended. “I’m always happy to see you.”

“Are we alone?” Tessa asked, listening for any signs of Sharon, Nick, or even Faith.

“We are,” Mariah said with a grin. “Why? Are you hoping to take advantage of me?” she asked playfully. “Because I wouldn’t mind…”

Tessa chuckled. Sometimes Mariah really did have a one-track mind. “Don’t tempt me,” she warned. 

“Are you tempted?” Mariah intoned.

Slowly, Tessa’s eyes scanned Mariah’s body, head to toe, before landing on her gaze. “You have no idea,” she groaned.

Mariah felt the blush creep across her face, but she didn’t care. No one had ever looked at her with such unbridled want before. It made her entire body hum with desire, and she wasn’t ashamed to let Tessa see it.

She grabbed Tessa’s hand, leading her toward the stairs, and a moment later, they were closing her bedroom door behind them. They were alone in the house. No one would be home for hours. And everything in her wanted to kiss Tessa again, to let temptation lead their way. But now wasn’t the time. They both had too much to do. So with a groan of discontentment, she purposefully tamped down her heightening arousal, and returned her focus to the task at hand.

“Did you get things squared away with your apartment?” Mariah asked, as she sorted through her closet, deciding which items she wanted to take with her, and which could be left behind.

Obviously, she couldn’t take much. Tessa’s car wasn’t that big, and they were hopping a train to Santa Fe from Chicago, so everything had to be easily portable. And beyond that, having no idea where they were headed, it was tough to decide, but Tessa didn’t have details yet. Everything was up in the air until they had a chance to figure out what their options were, and how they would go about making things happen.

“I did…” Tessa answered, wrapping her arms around Mariah from behind. She loved holding her this way. 

Mariah released a soft sigh of contentment as she leaned into the warmth of Tessa’s body, relaxing in her embrace. It felt so good, so right to be in her arms this way. Mariah couldn’t wait for a lifetime of moments just like this one.

Sweeping auburn tresses aside, Tessa nuzzled into Mariah’s neck. “And I got something else squared away, too,” she murmured against her ear, kissing her in that spot that drove her crazy.

Intrigued, an eyebrow vaulted. Dropping her newly selected shirt on the floor, Mariah turned in Tessa’s arms, meeting her gaze. “And what’s that?” she asked, draping her arms over Tessa’s shoulders.

Tessa pulled her impossibly closer. “I…” she intoned, brushing her mouth lightly against Mariah’s, “booked us a room at The Lakewinds for tonight.”

“Tessa!” Mariah exclaimed, surprised by her choice. The Lakewinds was one of the nicest hotels in Chicago, located right on the shores of Lake Michigan. “That place is so expensive.”

“It is,” Tessa agreed, “but you’re worth it.”

“I would’ve been perfectly fine with a cheap motel,” Mariah said honestly.

Gleaming green eyes slowly searched Mariah’s gaze. “Not for tonight,” Tessa said softly.

Once again intrigued, Mariah’s face adopted an inquisitive expression. “You have something planned?”

Suddenly feeling very nervous, despite the fact that Mariah had literally just propositioned her ten minutes ago, Tessa’s throat tightened, her hands turning incongruously cold and clammy. She bit her bottom lip, releasing it slowly as she gently tucked a lock of auburn waves behind Mariah’s ear. “I thought may… maybe tonight could be… our night.”

Mariah didn’t need further explanation. She knew exactly what Tessa meant. Her heart shuddered in her chest, and a slow smile spread across her face. “Yeah?” she husked.

A deep flush coloring Tessa’s face, her gaze shifted away, and then back again as she smiled timidly. “I, um… I wanna be with you tonight, Mariah,” she whispered, feet shuffling nervously. “I wanna start our future…”

Before she could even finish her statement, Mariah’s hands were tangled in her hair and she was kissing her passionately. “That’s what I want too,” Mariah murmured against her mouth, before deepening their kiss.

Neither of them could say how long that kiss had lasted, but what they did know was that somehow they’d ended up on Mariah’s bed, where they lingered together, their kisses intensifying to the point of near breathlessness. And finally coming up for air, they were laughing together, their heads resting on the same pillow.

When their breathing finally calmed, Mariah shifted, pressing her cheek against Tessa’s chest, as Tessa’s fingers slowly sifted through her hair—a soothing rhythm that calmed her, heart and soul. Lifting Tessa’s other hand, she threaded their fingers together, and released another contented sigh. “I can’t wait to be with you tonight,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to their joined hands.

Slender hips lifted from the mattress, and Tessa turned onto her side. Curling into Mariah, she pulled her close; their bodies flush against one another. She tipped Mariah’s chin, kissing her tenderly. And then, she met her gaze, silently searching as Mariah smiled into her eyes. “Neither can I,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Mariah’s forehead. “Because you and I, we’re gonna be incredible together.”

“No pressure or anything,” Mariah said on an anxious chuckle. When it came to sex, her past failures—that awful experience with Kevin, in particular—were never far from her memory. 

Knowing Mariah’s history, Tessa sensed her distress and offered a reassuring smile. “None whatsoever. I promise,” she said sincerely; the expression in her eyes somehow quelling all of Mariah’s fears. And Mariah leaned into her again, resting her head against Tessa’s chest as she draped an arm across her waist, settling into the safety of her embrace.

* * *

** _The Lakewinds—Chicago, Illinois—Thursday, July 26, 2018, 11:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

A bittersweet smile played across Tessa’s lips as she leaned back against the pile of pillows on the bed in her hotel room, remembering those precious moments of solitude with Mariah—and the way she had awoken from an impromptu nap an hour or so later, finding Mariah snoring softly against her chest. _God_, she was beautiful, with those soft lips, pursed just so, a peaceful expression on her face, and that wild auburn hair splayed out across Tessa’s chest and arm. It had nearly broken her heart to wake her, but they both had so much to do to prepare for their trip. 

And now, her heart ached, wishing she had allowed her to sleep, or better yet, that Mariah was there beside her now, a lifetime of togetherness stretched out before them. More than once in the hours that had passed since she last saw her, Tessa had picked up her phone to call. Sometimes just to hear her voice one last time. And others, to beg her to come to Chicago—for a night, or for a lifetime—she would take whatever she could get. But each time it crossed her mind, she stopped herself, because sometimes loving someone meant putting their own happiness ahead of your own, and she loved Mariah enough to put aside her own wants, her own needs, and let her go. Anything to ensure her happiness.

Being noble really sucked.

Rolling over, she reached down into the oversized duffle bag beside the bed, retrieving Mariah’s journal—her heart—and clutching it against her chest, she once again allowed her silent tears to fall, unchecked. 

* * *

** _The Cottage, Newman Ranch—Thursday, July 26, 2018, 11:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Tessa’s arrival at the cottage that afternoon had been a surprise—but a welcomed one, for certain. Mariah was always happy to see her, though never more than today, when she needed her presence, her reassurance that they were doing the right thing by leaving. After kissing her hello at the door, flirting with her to the point where they were both flushed, she had taken Tessa’s hand, leading her upstairs to her bedroom where she had been grappling with what she should pack.

The next thing she knew, packing was the last thing on her mind because Tessa was making another dream come true by telling her she wanted to be with her—really _be with_ her. She had wanted this with Tessa for as long as she could remember now, and simultaneously, she’d felt more anxious and excited than she could ever recall being in her entire life. And then, just like she always did, with one look, one touch, the perfect words, Tessa had quelled her every fear, replacing it with unbridled joy. And Mariah had fallen into her with no desire to ever escape.

And now she was lying here, alone in her bed, the soundtrack of her own heartbreak bleeding through her Bluetooth speakers, as she wondered where Tessa was, what she was doing. Was she lying there sleepless, in the bed they’d been meant to share tonight? She wanted so desperately to call her, to hear her voice. But she knew that would only make her yearn for Tessa all the more—if that was even possible. 

So she left her phone on the nightstand to charge, and reached for the framed picture she kept there—a selfie of her and Tessa that they’d taken at their first concert together out in San Francisco. They must have taken a thousand selfies that weekend, just the two of them, but this one was her favorite because Tessa was looking at her, instead of the camera, and even then she could see the love in those eyes that belonged to only her. Despite all the drama that had followed, including the incident with her journal, that photo had been proudly displayed on her nightstand ever since. 

Pressing a kiss to her fingertips, she brushed them across Tessa’s cheek, as silent tears streamed down her own. “I love you, Tessa Porter,” she whispered as softly as she would if Tessa were right there beside her. “You wouldn’t let me say those words to you tonight, but I do. And I hope that no matter where you go, you’ll always be able to feel it, all the way down to your soul.”

* * *

** _The Cottage, Newman Ranch—Friday, July 27, 2018, 7:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

The morning light shone brightly as it streamed through the sheer curtains in Mariah’s room, casting shadows of the window panes across her bed. Her antiquated alarm clock rolled and clicked over to seven o’clock, and Mariah reached out a hand, slapping at it haphazardly. It took several attempts before she finally managed to hit it, silencing the shrill noise it was emitting.

Exhausted, she stretched and yawned. And then she glanced toward the other side of her bed, almost as though she were expecting to see Tessa there. Saddened by her absence, she tossed the covers aside and stumbled from the bed. She couldn’t remember falling asleep last night. The last memory she had was of clutching that photo of her and Tessa against her chest as she cried. 

A quick shower followed, and then she dressed for the day, taking her time with hair and make-up; though she didn’t know why, because the professionals would have their way with her once she was on-set and prepping for the afternoon taping. And before she left her room, she made her bed, finding the photo of her and Tessa, shrouded in the tangle of covers, waiting for her to put it back in its place. Smiling at the image of the two of them, she fought back the tears that would ruin her mascara, and then she kissed the glass above Tessa’s cheek before placing the frame back on her nightstand.

Forty-five minutes after she awoke, she was sauntering out of the kitchen, her first mug of steaming coffee in hand, when her phone rang with the call that would change the entire trajectory of her future—and unwittingly, of Tessa’s as well.

Setting her coffee mug on the table, she fished her phone out of her purse, answering it. A moment later, she was sitting on the sofa, listening to words that rocked her to her core—Hilary was gone forever.

And then she was crying.

As if she could feel Mariah’s heart breaking, Sharon suddenly appeared in the living room. And a moment later, Mariah was being cradled in her mother’s arms, crying until she thought her tears were spent. She and Sharon talked for a while after the initial flood of grief and tears, and she somehow managed to pull herself together, insisting that she wasn’t the one who deserved to be moping or falling apart—that was Devon’s right, not hers—and that she needed to do something positive… and huge. Something very, very… Hilary. 

* * *

** _Union Station—Chicago, Illinois—Friday, July 27, 2018, 9:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Hours before her train was due to leave for Santa Fe, Tessa was up and dressed, waiting at her terminal at Union Station in downtown Chicago. To most travelers, the worn wooden benches with their pockmarks and splinters left much to be desired, but she hardly even noticed as her mind rapidly shifted from Mariah to Crystal and back again—just as it had for most of the night. She was awake long before morning broke—if she’d even slept at all. At this point, she wasn’t even certain. All she really knew was that her thoughts had run so rampant overnight that her alarm had been rendered unnecessary; but not for the reasons she’d been hoping the day before. 

Torn from her thoughts by a notification on her phone, she tapped the GC Buzz banner on her lock screen, and the app opened, announcing a special live broadcast that was to air at noon. It offered no further details, which only added to the mystery. And now, suddenly feeling very anxious, she spent the next few hours resisting the urge to call home to Mariah.

* * *

** _GC Buzz Set, Genoa City Athletic Club—Friday, July 27, 2018, 11:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

After her talk with Sharon that morning, as she processed the news of Hilary’s death, true to her word, Mariah threw herself into her work, putting together a tribute show that would make Hilary proud. And once the final draft of the script was complete, she faced her crew, declaring with grace and authority, that they had a show to do. Dismissing them to complete final preparations to go live, she took a deep breath, as she glanced across the Roof Deck, to see her mother walking in unexpectedly.

Moving swiftly across the deck, she met Sharon’s gaze with a mixture of curiosity and concern. “Hey… I didn’t know you were coming,” she said.

“I had to,” Sharon said, holding up the train ticket she’d found in the pocket of Mariah’s abandoned duffle bag after Mariah left that morning. Following her brief conversation with Nick earlier that morning, they had come to the realization that Mariah was saying goodbye to them the last time they talked. And now Sharon was there on set, hoping for a denial, but at the very least, expecting an explanation.

Glancing down at the damning evidence of her plans to abandon her family, Mariah gasped softly. She’d never wanted them to know about any of that. But in the wake of the emotional tsunami that had overtaken her as she watched Tessa drive away, she had forgotten all about her packed duffle bag, and the train ticket that now betrayed her. 

“Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?” Sharon sounded so hurt that it nearly broke Mariah’s heart for the third time in less than a day.

Guilt and shame spread across Mariah’s face. “Umm… yeah,” she admitted, glancing briefly at her mother. “I was…”

“Why would you abandon your family like this?” Sharon asked, feeling both hurt and confused. She had been hoping Mariah would deny, rather than confirm, her fears. “It had to be Tessa,” she assumed.

“Yes, it was, but please listen,” Mariah begged. “The plans changed. Tessa left… alone.”

“And how did that happen?” Sharon asked, empathy swirling in her sad blue eyes.

“It was exactly like you just said,” Mariah answered. “I couldn’t abandon my family. And despite… all of the odds, and I mean, really… all of the odds, I’ve managed to create a life for myself here.”

“So where does that leave you and Tessa?” Sharon asked gently.

The tears in Mariah’s eyes answered her question. “She’s not coming back… is she?” she realized aloud. And in that moment, her heart broke for her daughter.

Mariah shook her head. “No, she’s not,” she said sadly. “And I can’t give you any details. There’s a reason why I kept it a secret, but Tessa is gone… for good.”

The pain in her daughter’s eyes, the sadness in her voice, tugged at Sharon’s heart. “Sweetie, gosh, losing Tessa and Hilary in the same day, how awful,” she gently acknowledged.

Struggling to hold back the cascade of tears that threatened to spill, Mariah sighed. “Yeah, I know…” she barely managed. “Which is why I’m choosing to see Tessa coming into my life as a positive thing,” she declared.

Sharon nodded. She understood without explanation.

“She showed me that love exists, and taught me to be a person that I didn’t even think was possible,” Mariah recognized. “So no matter… how hard this is, I’m better for it.”

Mariah’s strength and resolve touched Sharon deeply. She knew that every word was true. Mariah truly was better, stronger and more open, for having loved Tessa, and for that, Sharon would always be grateful.

“Please tell me you are buying this, because I have a pretty epic live show to do,” Mariah begged through her tears.

“I am buying it,” Sharon assured. “That’s how confident and proud I am of you, and what you’re doing. And this tribute you’re putting together, is just more evidence that you should never, ever sell yourself short, because my daughter… can accomplish anything,” she said proudly, as she pulled Mariah into her arms.

“Thank you, Mom,” Mariah said softly, as she looked at her mother through tear-stained eyes. “I am so grateful… to have you on my side.”

Taking Mariah’s face into her hands, Sharon locked into her gaze. “I will always be here for you,” she assured. And then she smiled. “Now go, okay. Do Hilary proud. And I’ll be right here with you all the way.”

Mariah smiled through her tears, and hugging Sharon close again, she whispered, “I love you, Mom,” against her ear, kissed her on the cheek. She turned toward the set then, and taking a deep breath, she released it slowly, before she making her way across the deck toward the GC Buzz set, determination in her stride.

* * *

** _Union Station—Chicago, Illinois—Friday, July 27, 2018, 12:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

At twelve o-clock sharp, the familiar GC Buzz opening began, and moments later, there was Mariah sitting in her chair on set, looking somber, and yet so very beautiful, as she began to speak. “Welcome to a special and very sad live edition of GC Buzz,” she said, a catch in her tone. “I am heartbroken to report that our host and executive producer, Hilary Curtis-Hamilton passed away early this morning due to the injuries she sustained in the horrible car accident that we reported on previously.”

The moment she heard the words “passed away” slip from Mariah’s lips, Tessa’s heart lurched in her chest and her tears fell like a cascading waterfall. Swiping at the tears that blinded her, she opened the texting app on the burner phone she’d purchased after obtaining Crystal’s contact number, sending a message to her to tell her what had happened. And the conversation that ensued would alter the course of their collective lives forever…

_You should go to her_, Crystal texted back almost immediately.

_You’re my sister, Crys_, Tessa texted. _I need to be with you, make sure you’re safe, taken care of…_

_And she’s the love of your life, Tess_, Crystal argued. She knew that Tessa had been in love with Mariah even back when the two of them somehow managed to rescue her from the sex trafficking ring. She’d been traumatized, for certain, but she sure as hell wasn’t blind. She could see it in her sister’s eyes as she looked at Mariah. She saw it in Mariah’s eyes, too. _Don’t try to tell me that she isn’t. _

_I would never deny that,_ Tessa answered.

_Then go to her_, Crystal said. _She needs you right now._

_So do you_, Tessa replied insistently.

_I’m fine. I’m safe, and I’m a big girl now. I still need you, I always will, but you don’t have to choose between us. I would never ask that of you. Go home to her._

_Are you sure? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you…_

_I miss you too, but YES!_

Hope bloomed anew. Could she really choose them both? _She really is my home, Crys. I love her so much._

_I know… So go to her_, Crystal encouraged. _There are always other trains. But there’s only one Mariah…_

Crystal certainly had that one right! Tessa smiled through her tears as she read her sister’s response to her declaration of love for her Mariah. _How’d you get to be the smart one?_

_Well, I’ve heard that love makes your brain go dumb… _

Tessa laughed, and swiped again at the tears that still streaked down her face. _I love you, Smartass._

_I love you too_, Crystal grinned as she texted. _Now go be with your girl. I’ll see you tomorrow—or the day after. I promise, I won’t go anywhere until you get here._

_I can’t wait…_

Tessa closed her texts then, and shoved the burner phone into her duffle bag before grabbing it, and heading for the ticket counter. A quick stop there would reset her plans, and then she couldn’t possibly get back to Genoa City—and Mariah—fast enough.

* * *

** _GC Buzz Set, Genoa City Athletic Club—Friday, July 27, 2018, 1:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

After the live show ended, Mariah felt exhausted—physically, mentally, and emotionally—as she sat there in her chair, her mind still busy trying to process everything that had happened. The pain was fresh, but everything else was a blur, as she wiped away her tears. Her crew walked on-set, applauding her for a job well done—a job that Hilary would have been proud of, though truth be told, she probably never would have admitted it—at least not to Mariah.

“Oh, my gosh, guys,” Mariah said, escaping from her chair. “Stop, stop, I am seriously tapped out, so why don’t you guys go to the bar and get a drink on me… and on Hilary,” she said, motioning toward the monitor where the final shot of Hilary lingered, as if she were still there, watching over her set, her crew… her co-host and friend. “Okay?”

And then she glanced across the roof deck, her gaze landing directly on Tessa’s, who was smiling through her tears as she looked at Mariah with total devotion.

_Tessa… _

God, how she needed her, wanted her, lived for her. Suddenly, Mariah was feeling nearly every emotion across the spectrum from joy to sadness to confusion and excitement.

“Hi…” Mariah breathed, her voice barely audible, before sidestepping her crew and practically sprinting across the deck toward the woman who meant everything to her.

“The tribute show was phenomenal,” Tessa said as Mariah came near. “Like you…” she whispered.

“What are… you doing here?” Mariah asked, feeling too many things to articulate. “I mean you have a very… precise plan. You have a train in Chicago to catch, leaving…” She looked at her watch. “N-now…”

“Yeah, th-there’s one in a few hours,” Tessa said, her hand gestures indicating it wouldn’t be a problem. “Crystal knows… I’m still seeing her as planned.”

“Good,” Mariah said, trying to sound strong so that Tessa wouldn’t feel guilty for having to leave. “She needs you.”

“She’s got me,” Tessa said with conviction, as she gazed into Mariah’s eyes. She couldn’t believe she was here with her again. “Always will.”

“I hope that you physically changed your ticket,” Mariah said.

“Yeah, I did, uh… from one-way to round trip,” Tessa announced a bit shyly.

The expression on Mariah’s face, in her eyes, begged the question.

“I thought… I had to choose,” Tessa said, almost wistfully. “But… I don’t, really. So I’m choosing not to choose.”

Love and tenderness were reflected deep into Mariah’s soul as she said it, and Mariah felt her heart skip a beat. She was afraid to believe what was happening. “Between what, exactly?” she asked with a smile that sparkled in her eyes.

“Between my sister, and… my Mariah,” Tessa whispered through her tears. “I’ll take both please,” she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Mariah took a moment to look Tessa up and down. She couldn’t believe this was real. Was she really standing there, making Mariah’s dreams come true? She felt a sudden urge to touch her, to make sure she was really there.

Stepping into her space, she took Tessa’s hands into her own. “I think that is the… that’s the perfect non-choice,” she declared, tears beginning to flow once again.

“But, um… if you don’t hear from me for the next little bit, it’s for safety. Yours, Crystal’s, and mine,” Tessa explained. “But I’m coming back soon. For you. I promise.”

Delivered on an impassioned whisper, Tessa’s promise embedded itself in the depths of Mariah’s soul, as she fell into her arms, holding her, allowing herself to be held. It felt so good, so right, to be in her arms again. She never wanted to let her go. And as she lingered there in Tessa’s embrace, she glanced across the deck, her gaze falling directly into Hilary’s eyes, and it felt as if once again, Hilary was giving them her blessing.

For a brief moment before she released her, Mariah buried her face in Tessa’s neck, allowing the essence of her to suffuse her senses. And when she pulled back, she grasped Tessa’s face, kissing her passionately.

Tessa fell headlong into Mariah’s kiss, and when Mariah released her, she smiled into those eyes. “I should come home unexpectedly more often,” she said, hoping to lighten the moment.

Mariah smiled in return. “Yes, you should,” she said, taking Tessa’s hand.

Searching Mariah’s tearstained eyes, Tessa squeezed her hand a little tighter. “Last night was the loneliest night of my life,” she quietly confessed.

Nodding, Mariah sniffed back tears. “It was for me too,” she admitted. “I’m so sorry… I couldn’t go with you.”

“No,” Tessa insisted, shaking her head. “It’s me who’s sorry. I hate that I had to leave you, especially knowing what I know now. I can’t believe Hilary’s really gone,” she said sadly, as they walked across the deck toward that little alcove they’d discovered the week prior. “Last we talked about her you said she was getting better.”

“I thought she was…” Mariah replied. “But… when I saw her at the wedding, I knew…”

“Knew what?”

Suddenly Mariah looked so sad it nearly tore Tessa’s heart into shreds. “That it was the last time I was ever gonna see her,” she answered, tears beginning anew. “I just… I didn’t expect it to happen so fast. I guess… we always think we have more time.”

Together, they sat down in the chaise lounge, and Tessa pulled Mariah to her. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, sounding sad that she hadn’t been there when Mariah heard the news.

“Because I… I thought I was going with you,” Mariah answered, burying her face in Tessa’s shoulder. “That I would be with you when…”

She couldn’t even finish the statement, she felt so overwhelmed with grief.

Tessa was right there, enveloping her more fully in the comfort of her embrace. “I’m so sorry, Babe. I know how hard this must be for you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here…”

Mariah burrowed into Tessa’s side. “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you,” she said quietly. “And I’m just so grateful that you’re here now.”

“Me too,” Tessa whispered, kissing Mariah’s temple. “To be honest, as much as I wanted you with me, I was actually… a little relieved when you decided not to go,” she confessed.

“Why?” Mariah asked, sounding hurt.

“A life on the run is no life for you,” Tessa answered honestly. “And… I couldn’t bear the thought of taking you away from the people you love.”

“Tessa, I lo…”

“Don’t… say it, Mariah,” Tessa said, halting her declaration. “Please…”

Closing her eyes, Mariah nodded. As much as it hurt to hold the depths of her feelings for Tessa inside, she understood that Tessa wasn’t prepared to hear them. Not yet, anyway. She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “What changed your mind?” she asked. “About coming back to me.”

“Crystal,” Tessa admitted, a shy expression on her face. “When I heard about Hilary, all I wanted to do was hold you.”

“I needed you so much,” Mariah confessed through her tears.

“I know you did,” Tessa affirmed. “So I texted her, told her I was worried about you, and that I needed to come back… just for a little while. And she convinced me that I didn’t have to choose between the two of you.”

“I never would’ve asked you to choose,” Mariah said.

A soft smile rippled across Tessa’s lips. “Crystal said the same thing. And I knew then that I didn’t have to, and that right then, I needed to come back to you, let you know that even if I’m far away, I’m still with you. Always. And once I know she’s safe, I’m coming back home to you.”

“You have no idea how much it meant to me when I saw you walk in here today,” Mariah said, tears streaming down her face.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Tessa whispered, brushing a kiss against Mariah’s cheek, before pulling her close again. “God, it feels so good just to hold you. I never wanna let you go.”

“But you’re gonna have to, aren’t you,” Mariah said sadly. It wasn’t really a question.

“Eventually, yes,” Tessa confirmed. “But only for a little while, and… not just yet. My train doesn’t leave until eleven tomorrow morning, so we have the rest of the day together. I’m in no hurry to get back to Chicago.”

Sniffing back tears, Mariah nodded. It meant the world to her that Tessa had put everything on hold for her, even if it was just for a few hours.

Tessa leaned back, slowly searching Mariah’s face. “Now, I’m betting you didn’t eat anything this morning,” she said knowingly. “How about we go get some lunch?”

“I’m not hungry, Tess,” Mariah balked half-heartedly. She was too emotionally spent to care about food—or anything else for that matter. Except for the fact that Tessa was there with her. She cared about that more than anything.

“You still need to eat,” Tessa insisted, feeling an urgent need to take care of her.

Mariah knew that Tessa only had her best-interests at heart, and so she agreed to some food. “Nothing big, okay?” she said. “I don’t think my stomach can handle it right now.”

“How ‘bout some breakfast food?” Tessa suggested. “A little scrambled eggs and toast, maybe some fresh fruit…” she tempted, knowing they were among Mariah’s favorites.

“Where are we gonna find those at two in the afternoon?” Mariah grumbled. It actually sounded good, and now if she couldn’t have it, she just might turn a little grumpy.

Tessa smiled and offered Mariah her hand. “Trust me,” she said self-assuredly as she stood from the lounger, giving Mariah a gentle tug. “I know just the place.”

* * *

As they settled into Tessa’s car, she started the engine, and her phone connected automatically to the Bluetooth. A moment later, _Drive to You_—the last song Tessa had listened to on her way back to Genoa City, to Mariah—began thumping through the speakers, and she felt her face flush as Jewel crooned about how life without her love was just passing time, how she couldn’t leave if she tried, because her love’s heart beat inside of her, and she knew she belonged with her.

“So, what’s this… your seduction mix?” Mariah asked teasingly. Anything to quell the tension that was building within her, body and soul.

“Not even close,” Tessa whispered, meeting Mariah’s gaze. “It’s the playlist I’ve been making about you since the moment we met. I added this song before I left Chicago this morning, on my way back home to you.”

Mariah’s breath caught, and she felt the heat of tears burning in her eyes again. Taking Tessa’s face into her hands again, she kissed her thoroughly, leaving absolutely no doubt about how deeply she loved this woman and how much she truly wanted to be with her.

* * *

** _Harley’s Homestead Café—Friday, July 27, 2018, 2:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling into the parking lot of a little Mom & Pop place out on U.S. 12, just southeast of town. Tessa had discovered it on one of her late-night jaunts from Chicago when she was scoping out the scene in Genoa City. The atmosphere was chill, the food, fantastic, not to mention cheap, and the owner, Harley Davidson—yes, that was her real name and she had the birth certificate to prove it, as she was known for commenting when introducing herself to first-time guests—was a real character.

The place didn’t look like much. Just a rundown shack with the gutters falling off, and a bunch of loose dirt with a sparse bit of gravel for a parking lot—and something that Mariah thought she could identify as old, burnt-out Christmas lights dangling over what was left of the leaky front porch awning. It was an eyesore, to be certain, but Tessa loved it. She would come here late at night to work on song lyrics, long after Crimson Lights had closed for the evening, and as a result, she’d gotten to know the regulars, including the eccentric owner, who was always ready with a hot cup of coffee and an unsolicited wisecrack at two in the morning.

“Here we are,” Tessa chirped proudly, as she pulled into what was, surprisingly, one of the few open parking spots.

“Yeah, I’m not going in there,” Mariah said firmly, her entire body visibly stiffening as suspicious eyes darted in all directions around the car. Everywhere they landed all she spied were motorcycles. There must’ve been a hundred of them. And where there were motorcycles, there were bikers—and bikers were… scary, what with all of their tattoos, and leather, and… god only knew what else.

Reading the tension in Mariah’s body language, Tessa reached over, gently caressing her forearm before sliding her hand down, taking Mariah’s into her own. “Relax, Babe. I’m right here with you,” said comfortingly.

There were things she still didn’t know about Mariah’s history, and she instinctively understood that something might be triggering her. So she sought to reassure her. “See that,” she said, pointing toward an emblem on one of the bikes—a forward-facing fist with the acronym B.A.C.A. tattooed on the knuckles, and the full organization name, Bikers Against Child Abuse—Blackhawk Chapter, boldly emblazoned in the oval that surrounded it. “These bikers are totally cool, I promise. They stand in the gap, protecting scared kids from their abusers.” 

Mariah read the emblem, and nodded; her tightened muscles slowly beginning to loosen. “How… do you know about them?”

Biting her bottom lip, Tessa slowly released it as she contemplated how to answer. “That’s a story I swear I will tell you,” she said earnestly.

“But…” Mariah gently prodded.

“It’s a lot,” Tessa answered. “So… I think it’s best left for another time.”

“You promise you’ll tell me?” Mariah asked, seeking a guarantee that Tessa wouldn’t try to wiggle out of it.

“I do,” Tessa vowed. “I don’t have anything to hide from you, Mariah. My past is an open book when it comes to you. I swear I’ll tell you everything about the stuff that mattered.”

Satisfied, Mariah nodded. “Okay,” she said, confirming her acceptance of Tessa’s word. And then she smiled. “So… are we gonna go get some breakfast, or what?”

Tessa’s grin lit up her face. “Trust me. You’re gonna love this place,” she asserted. “The owner’s a real hoot.”

Mariah fixed her with a resolute stare. “You know the owner,” she said in that deadpan tone of hers.

“Well, yeah,” Tessa said with a shrug. “I come here all the time, mostly late at night, when I can’t sleep,” she admitted, leaving out the fact that she’d spent countless sleepless nights here when she was living with Noah, because she couldn’t get Mariah out of her head.

“You come out here to the boonies at night?” Mariah sounded aghast at the thought of Tessa being out here in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night.

“Yes,” Tessa chuckled, getting out of the car. She walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for Mariah. “Harley’s usually the one running the graveyard shift,” she mentioned.

Glancing toward the side of the building, she spotted the beat-up old blue pickup she was looking for, and smiled. “But you’re in luck, because she’s here this afternoon.”

Mariah smiled up at her. “I can’t wait to meet her,” she said sincerely.

“And I can’t wait to show you off inside,” Tessa said as she offered her a hand. “I’ll be the envy of every biker in there.”

“Even the women?” Mariah teased, stepping out of the car.

Tessa arched an eyebrow. “Especially the women—including the straight ones,” she intoned, drawing a laugh from her girlfriend, as she wrapped an arm around her, pushing the car door closed behind them.

* * *

Stepping through the doors of the café was like crossing a portal to another place and time. What the place lacked in exterior aesthetics, was more than righted once inside. The dining area was beautiful, with its polished hardwood floors and solid oak tables and chairs that allowed for family-style seating in the center of the large, open space—and more intimate seating near the huge stone fireplace that accented the charming alcove at the far end of the room.

The tables were adorned with hand-crafted centerpieces that served as receptacles for the freshly-picked flowers that released the most fragrant scent into the air. Mixed with the aroma of all manner of home-cooked fare, it smelled like summertime at grandma’s house, which was exactly what Harley intended. 

A soft smile played across Mariah’s lips as she envisioned Tessa sitting at one of those smaller tables near the hearth, writing lyrics until late into the night, a steaming mug of freshly-brewed coffee just to her right where she always kept it, close at hand. She imagined the words flowing like the waters cascading over the falls, steeped in the ambiance of the room, a thoughtful smile teasing at the corners of Tessa’s mouth as she pondered her creation. 

Wrapping her arm around Mariah’s waist from behind, Tessa nuzzled against her ear. “You’re thinking about me writing sappy love songs about you, over there by the fireplace, aren’t you?”

Taken aback by the accuracy of Tessa’s presumption, Mariah turned her head, giving her a disbelieving look. “How many did you write here?”

Tessa shrugged. “Bits and pieces of several of them actually,” she admitted with a slight grin. “I’ve spent a lot of time here, thinking about you.”

“Well, Lord love a goat, Girl, you are a sight for these here sore eyes!” A gruff voice bellowed out above the din of the crowd from somewhere across the room. “And looks like you finally got your shit together with that pretty little Ginger you been a pinin’ over all this time…”

Eyes wide, Tessa felt her face flush with heat and color. This might’ve been a mistake. A big one.

Glancing at her, Mariah arched an eyebrow. “Sounds like you’ve spent a lot of time talking about me, too,” she teased, emphasizing the talking part.

“Nah, that was a different pretty little Ginger,” Tessa playfully denied, earning a thump to the bicep from Mariah.

“Harley?” Mariah murmured on a laugh.

“Yup,” Tessa chuckled monosyllabically, the smile on her lips never flinching.

“Harley Davidson, in the flesh,” the portly gray-haired woman with the smoky voice said in introduction as she limped her way toward them, wiping her hands on her mint green apron. “And yep, that’s my real name—got me the birth certificate right here to prove it,” she announced, patting her apron pocket.

Charmed, Mariah offered a genuine smile to the older woman. Despite the pack-a-day throatiness in her voice and the plethora of rather intimidating tattoos, she had a sort of grandmotherly appeal to her—like she would hug you close and nearly smother you in her ample bosom, if you let her. “Mariah Copeland,” she said, reaching out her hand to the woman. “I don’t carry my birth certificate on me. Would a driver’s license do?”

Harley cast a glance toward Tessa. “Ooh, Lordy, this here is a feisty one—ain’t she?”

Tessa grinned, and glanced adoringly at Mariah. “You have no idea.”

“Glad to meet ya, Darlin’,” Harley said jovially as she shook Mariah’s hand.

“Likewise,” Mariah said sweetly.

“Well, come on in now,” Harley motioned, as she turned and started walking toward the fireplace. “Set a spell. No need of a fire today, but your favorite table’s been a waitin’ on ya. You been writin’ anything new?”

“Oh, here and there,” Tessa said noncommittally.

“You mostly been focused on this one here, haven’t ya?” Harley presumed gesturing toward Mariah as she seated them.

“Can you blame me?” Tessa blushed.

Harley made a point of surveying Mariah, head to toe. “Can’t say as I could,” she announced with a toothy grin. “You’re a real looker,” she intoned.

“Thank you,” Mariah laughed, her face flushing to match her auburn hair.

Clearing her throat, Harley adopted a more professional tone. “You ladies here for eats… or just coffee this afternoon?”

“We are all about your fabulous breakfast fare today, Harley,” Tessa declared, motioning to indicate menus were unnecessary. “We’ll have scrambled eggs, bacon—extra crispy,” she requested, knowing that’s how Mariah loved it, “and whole grain toast. Some of your fresh fruit. Coffee, for sure. You want some juice, Babe?” she asked, her gaze falling into Mariah’s.

“No, I think I’m fine with just coffee,” Mariah decided.

Tessa nodded. “And maybe… one of your blueberry pastries to share?” she suggested, looking to Mariah for a reaction.

She didn’t have to wait long. Mariah offered a smile of approval. “That sounds amazing,” she said. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food in here.”

Having memorized their order, Harley nodded. “You won’t be disappointed. I’ll get your coffee right out,” she said. “Food’ll be about ten minutes.”

“Take your time,” Tessa said casually as she reached across the table for Mariah’s hand, entwining their fingers together. “We’re in no hurry today.”

A bittersweet smile flickered across Harley’s weather-worn face. She remembered those days fondly. “Can’t say as I blame ya,” she said gently, before turning on her heel and walking away.

“She’s a real character,” Mariah commented fondly once the woman was out of earshot.

“Yeah. She is,” Tessa agreed reflectively. The woman could be gruff, but she had a heart of gold. Tessa had borne witness to that more than a few times. “She fed me more than once back when I was broke and living in my car. No questions asked.”

“I hate that life ever had to be that way for you,” Mariah said empathically, as her thumb lightly caressed the top of Tessa’s hand.

Tessa shrugged. “We all have our rough patches.”

“Well yours are over,” Mariah declared with certainty. “You’re with me now, and whatever happens, we’ll figure it out together.”

“That sounds… really nice,” Tessa said softly. “I’ve… never really been with anyone I could count on like that.”

“You are now,” Mariah said, not bothering to argue the point about Noah being exactly that kind of person. In her heart, she’d always known that Tessa never loved Noah, never fully trusted him—not the way she loved and trusted Mariah. “And that’s all that matters.”

“Here’s your coffee, Ladies,” Harley announced, setting two steaming mugs on the table with a small insulated carafe of cream on the side.

“Oh! You are an angel, Harley,” Tessa gushed, smiling up at the genial old woman. 

“I’d say a devil, more likely,” Harley croaked, showing that toothy grin again. “But I s’pose perception really is everything.”

The girls chuckled in unison, and Harley joined them briefly before excusing herself to check on their food.

It was then that Mariah really took the opportunity to notice the other patrons around them. Despite the lack of open spaces in the parking lot, the place really wasn’t all that crowded. There were probably a couple dozen bikers there, and a few other customers scattered about the room. And though there was the familiar din of a café—utensils clinking against plates and coffee mugs, the communal drone of multiple conversations, the hubbub of a busy kitchen—it was reasonably quiet, tucked away in their secluded alcove. She imagined it would be even quieter in the late-night hours, and suddenly Mariah understood its appeal to Tessa.

“I really like this place,” Mariah said sincerely. “It’s… charming.”

Proud that she had pleased Mariah with her choice, Tessa grinned. “And the food is totally to-die-for,” she commented. And then she realized her poor choice of wording, and quickly began to backpedal. “I’m so sorry, Mariah, I didn’t mean to make light…”

“Tessa,” Mariah said gently, as she squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. “Relax, okay? I’m not gonna fall apart at the mere mention of death. Today’s been rough, and I’m sure the next few days will be too, but… I’ll get through it,” she assured. “Honestly, I’m more concerned about Devon…”

“Have… have you spoken with him?” Tessa asked caringly.

“I went… to see him this morning, but… he wasn’t home,” Mariah shared. “I don’t even think Neil knew where he was, to be honest. They just said he was handling things in his own way. Whatever that means.”

“I’m so sorry that… I have to leave while you’re dealing with such a deep loss,” Tessa said empathically.

“You know, Sharon was so supportive this morning, thinking that I’d lost both you and Hilary in the same day,” Mariah reflected. “She said it must’ve been awful. And it sure felt that way… until you walked onto the set. Just seeing your beautiful face, knowing you were there, made all the difference, Tess. It didn’t change that Hilary was gone, but… I didn’t feel so alone anymore.”

“You’re not alone, Mariah,” Tessa said reassuringly. “You’ll never be alone again.”

“I know that… now,” Mariah said, tears filling her eyes. “And I won’t feel alone even while you’re away, because I know you’re coming back home to me.”

“I am,” Tessa vowed. “Just as soon as I get Crystal settled somewhere safe.”

“Any idea where that’s gonna be yet?” Mariah asked.

“Not really, no,” Tessa answered. “It’s probably better that way anyway,” she reasoned.

“Yeah, I know,” Mariah sighed, absently stirring her mug of black coffee. She hadn’t added any sugar or cream, or even bothered with a sip of it yet. “The less I know, the safer you guys are. I get that. I just hate not knowing where you’ll be—and… if you’re okay.”

“I’ll get word to you as often as I can,” Tessa said. “I promise.”

Tracing her fingertip along the rim of her coffee mug, Mariah paused, rubbing a chip in the ceramic as she nodded. “I’ll be right here waiting,” she said, indicating that she accepted Tessa’s word as truth.

A moment later, Harley arrived with their order, setting the plates on the table with gentle efficiency.

“This looks delicious, Harley,” Mariah said appreciatively. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Harley said with a hospitable nod. “You ladies enjoy. Let me know if I can get you anything else.”

“Thanks, Harley,” Tessa said, glancing up at the woman. “You take a rest. I can grab refills on our coffee if we need it.”

Harley gave a nod. “Suit yourself, Darlin’,” she said kindly. “I’ll be in the kitchen if ya need me.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tessa said with a shy smile.

A look of adoration rippled across Mariah’s face as she watched Tessa interacting with the woman. She loved the way Tessa treated their servers. No matter where they went, she made a point of looking them in the eyes when she spoke to them. And she always called them by name. It didn’t take a rocket-scientist to figure out why—having worked so many jobs where her humanity was often dismissed by people who didn’t value her worth, Tessa related to them, and wanted them to feel seen, and heard, and appreciated. It told her a lot about who Tessa really was deep down in her core. And Mariah loved that about her for so many reasons she couldn’t even articulate them.

“You’re kind of amazing, you know,” Mariah said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Surprised by the comment, Tessa involuntarily lurched backward, blinking twice. “Where did that come from?” she asked, sounding almost amused.

Mariah offered a reassuring smile. “Just… from watching you, the way you are with people,” she said. “You have such a way of putting them at ease. It comes naturally to you, and I… I really like that about you.”

Suddenly, Tessa felt very anxious. “Well, thank you,” she said with a lopsided grin and a question in her tone.

“I mean it, Tess,” Mariah insisted. “You’re… amazing with people. And I… well, I try to put people at ease, and end up making a complete ass out of myself. Yay, me and my insatiable bent toward social awkwardness…”

“You do not make an ass out of yourself,” Tessa said supportively, as she reached over, squeezing Mariah’s hand. “You’ve always known exactly what to say to make me feel safe, and understood, and… loved.”

“Yeah, but it’s easy with you,” Mariah countered. “Because I do, Tessa… I…”

Tessa’s breath caught, causing Mariah to realize what she was about to say. Clearing her throat, she changed course, “It’s easy, because it’s you.”

“And it’s easy for me, because it’s you,” Tessa echoed. “Everyone else, I just wing it.”

“Yeah, and I sound like a bumbling idiot,” Mariah countered.

“You are way too hard on yourself,” Tessa said gently.

Mariah shrugged. “Old habits, I guess.”

“I totally get that,” Tessa related. She paused for a moment, thinking about all that they shared in common. “You know, working through all of our old crap… that’s something we can do together,” she suggested.

“I think that’s something we kind of already do,” Mariah pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Tessa nodded. “When we hit a rough spot, we kind of balance one another out.”

“Exactly,” Mariah grinned, before taking the first bite of her eggs. A moment later, she was raving about how fantastic they were, and Tessa was smiling ear-to-ear.

“I told you,” she said, pleased that Mariah found the food appealing. “Just wait ‘til you taste this pastry.”

“Oh, my god!” Mariah gasped around another mouthful of the fluffiest scrambled eggs she’d ever tasted. “Has anyone ever died of too much pleasure from eating?”

Arching an eyebrow, Tessa smirked.

Mariah groaned out a laugh. “Food, Tess,” she said, with particular emphasis. “I was talking about food.”

Sliding her chair over, Tessa leaned close, nuzzling against Mariah’s ear. “At some point, I can guarantee you’ll be my favorite breakfast,” she husked, nipping lightly at Mariah’s ear. _And we both might die from the pleasure of _that, she thought, but didn’t voice. 

The comment lit a fire in Mariah’s belly that traveled all the way to her face, and then suddenly she felt it all over her body. “Tessa…” she practically growled, before connecting with her mouth in a kiss that said she ardently approved.

The remainder of their meal was mostly a blur, though they both thoroughly enjoyed their food… and one another, as they lingered over another cup of coffee along with that decadent blueberry pastry.

When they were finished, Tessa made a point of introducing Mariah to several of the bikers—all of whom she seemed to know by their road names, which honestly didn’t come as a surprise to Mariah at all. And by the time they left the restaurant a few hours had passed, as they shared meaningful conversations with them all, as well as a few of the other customers who recognized Mariah and offered condolences regarding Hilary. Then, saying their goodbyes, they made promises of a return visit to Harley just as soon as their schedules would allow, and walked out the door, hand-in-hand.

Leaning into Tessa’s side, Mariah let out a deep sigh of contentment. “Thank you… so much for the distraction this afternoon,” she said sincerely. “I don’t know how I would’ve gotten through this day without you.”

“Whatever you need, Mariah, whenever you need it, just tell me,” Tessa said softly. “I’ll be glad to do it.”

“You know,” Mariah intoned as she twisted around to face Tessa, their fingers still entwined, “the last time you said something similar to me… it set us on the journey that brought us here today.”

“The hotel room in San Francisco,” Tessa recalled fondly. “You kissed me… and changed my world forever.”

“Oh, did I?” Mariah asked on a flirtatious tone.

“Uh-huh,” Tessa nodded, a playful grin tripping across her lips as she stealthily backed Mariah up against the passenger side of her car. “The number of times I thought about that kiss afterward… is obscene,” she intoned, emphasizing the flagrancy of it. “I couldn’t get you off my mind, Mariah. Not for a moment.”

“And yet… you weren’t sorry for it,” Mariah said knowingly.

“I was sorry that Noah was gonna get hurt,” Tessa answered sincerely. “But I have never been even the least bit sorry for feeling the way I do about you,” she confessed unapologetically. “And I never will.”

The heat of tears prickled behind Mariah’s eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. A moment later, they were streaming down her cheeks, and her hands were on Tessa’s face, as she kissed her, deeply. And then Tessa was holding her close, simply allowing her to cry until once again, all of her tears were spent. 

* * *

** _Tessa’s Car, the GCAC Parking Garage—Friday, July 27, 2018, 8:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Afternoon turned to evening, Mariah and Tessa having wiled away the hours with a long walk in the park and an even longer conversation about everything—and nothing—as they lingered on a park bench near the lake where they had recently picnicked. As they talked, Mariah leaned into Tessa’s side, delighting in the sensation of Tessa’s fingertips raking through her hair, as the fingers of her other hand intertwined with Mariah’s in a subtle dance. It felt good to just relax together, not talking about anything heavy for a while, but just simply enjoying the presence of each other. Neither of them knew when they would have such an opportunity again, and they wanted to make the most of the time they had right now by just staying in the moment together for as long as possible.

But inevitably, the sun began to set, casting descending rays across the tranquil waters, and as daylight slowly faded, Tessa reluctantly whispered against Mariah’s ear that they should probably get going. Mariah groaned disapprovingly, and Tessa brushed a light kiss across her temple.

“I know, Babe,” she murmured softly. “I don’t wanna go either. But I need to get on the road. I’m booked on a mid-morning train.”

Mariah sighed. “I know,” she pouted. “You already missed two of them today because of me.”

“I missed them because I chose to be here with you,” Tessa gently reminded. She didn’t want Mariah blaming herself for things that were no one’s fault.

“And I’m so glad you did,” Mariah said softly. She pressed a kiss to Tessa’s mouth, and then curled into the comfort of Tessa’s arms for a brief moment before taking her hand, pulling her from the bench.

Grinning as Mariah tugged her, Tessa exaggerated the force of the launch, throwing herself into Mariah’s arms where she hugged her playfully. They laughed together, and then Tessa wrapped an arm around Mariah’s waist as they began a leisurely stroll back toward her car.

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves parked beside Mariah’s car in the GCAC parking lot, once again saying goodbye. It was different this time, but by no means less emotional. Tear-stained faces cradled in one another’s hands, their kisses were slower this time, deliberate… and lingering, noses lightly brushing as their mouths connected and parted only to be connected again in the beat of a single warm breath against the other’s lips.

In the two weeks since they’d finally gotten together, they’d shared more kisses than either of them could count. But this felt different, for both of them. This was about connection, and it was without a doubt the most intimate moment either of them had ever shared with another person—so far. Though, given the promise of Tessa’s return, that wouldn’t be the case for long—if Mariah could even manage to wait that long. She wasn’t sure she could, and certain she didn’t want to. But in this moment, it was the truth, and with every shared breath, their emotional connection deepened.

As she kissed Tessa now, Prudence warned her to be cautious, but Love said go all in. This was right. It was everything. And suddenly everything seemed so clear. “When you pulled away from me the other night, when we almost…” Mariah said, recalling the night they’d nearly made love. “You already knew that you weren’t coming back.”

It wasn’t a question, and Tessa knew it. Taking a deep breath, she nodded as she released it. “Yes…”

“But you are coming back,” Mariah reminded, drawing a smile from Tessa.

“I am,” she vowed. “I’m coming back home to you, just as quickly as I can.”

It was Mariah’s turn to take a deep breath, as she bolstered her courage. “Your train doesn’t leave until mid-morning,” she murmured into their kisses. “Come home with me tonight.”

“Mariah…”

“Please, Tess? Life is so fleeting,” Mariah said on a shaky breath, the impact of Hilary’s death still weighing heavily on her heart. “And I don’t wanna let you go without knowing what it feels like to really be with you…”

More than anything, Tessa wanted this… She wanted it all with Mariah. “What about your fam…”

“Don’t worry about them,” Mariah was quick to quell. “There’s no one home. We’ll have the place to ourselves until late tonight,” she assured. She knew it was true. Last she’d heard, Nick was headed out of town, and wouldn’t be home for a few days. Sharon was at the coffeehouse until closing. And Faith was staying with a friend. “Come home with me. Just for tonight. Please, don’t say ‘no’…”

Tessa couldn’t have resisted her even if she wanted to—and resisting Mariah Copeland was the last thing she would ever want to do. She’d smiled against Mariah’s mouth, murmuring, “You’re gonna have to stop kissing me, if you actually wanna make it home tonight.”

“I honestly don’t care where we are, as long as I’m with you,” Mariah whispered, her fingers still lost in Tessa’s hair.

“Yeah, well, I am not doing this with you in a car,” Tessa declared in a tone that brooked no argument. “Not this time, anyway.”

Delivered on a suggestive intonation, Tessa’s comment caused Mariah to laugh into their kiss. “Well, when you finally do, you’ll be my first,” she grinned.

Curious, Tessa pulled back slightly, blinking twice. “You’ve never… in a car?” She looked almost amused.

Arching an eyebrow, Mariah sighed. “I know it’s a sort of teenage right-of-passage, but… nope,” she admitted with a shake of her head.

Tessa offered a lopsided smile. “Well, you know what… someday soon, I am so gonna become your teenage dream,” she said flirtatiously.

Mariah’s eyes sparkled as she leaned forward, brushing her mouth against Tessa’s—once, twice, then three times, as she whispered softly, “Baby… you already are.”

* * *

** _The Cottage, Newman Ranch—Friday, July 27, 2018, 9:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

Dropping her duffle bag on the floor beside Mariah’s bed, Tessa kicked her shoes off, as her arms came around Mariah again, their impassioned kisses never waning. Minutes earlier, stumbling through the front door of the cottage, unable to keep their hands, or their mouths, off of one another, they’d somehow managed to kiss their way across the living room and up the stairs without tripping over anything. And the moment they’d hit the bedroom door, Mariah had forced it closed by firmly pushing Tessa up against it, kisses intensifying as she locked it securely behind them. Neither knew how long they had been there, before Tessa finally maneuvered them further into the room, lingering with her still, their mouths and hands exploring in a fevered frenzy.

Until Tessa came to her senses, and realized this wasn’t what she wanted—not with Mariah.

Not this time, anyway.

She’d had her fair share of sex in the past. Fucking, really—and mostly with people she didn’t really even like. But Mariah was different. She was everything. And Tessa didn’t want this to feel like just some quick fuck before she skipped town after running a con. She wanted it all with Mariah, right down to the picture-perfect little house with a white picket fence—and more than anything, she wanted that future to start tonight.

“Hey…” she whispered, gently slowing their kisses to a halt. And then she met Mariah’s gaze, finding that beautiful haze of unbridled want swirling in those sparkling green eyes. Instantly, her breath caught and she felt that familiar tightening deep within her own body—it was the same as that first night in her bathroom with Mariah, only this time, it was infinitely stronger. “Let’s slow this down a bit, okay?” she suggested. “I don’t wanna miss a moment of it.”

A soft smile flickered across Mariah’s lips. “Neither do I,” she whispered. “I want it to be perfect.”

Tessa smiled and kissed her lightly. “It will be,” she promised. “Because it’s you… and me.”

More than anything, Mariah longed to say something equally as romantic in return, but words so often failed her, especially when they mattered this much. Instead, she reached out, gently touching Tessa’s face. _How do you always manage to put me at such ease?_ she wondered, as her thumb lightly stroked Tessa’s cheek, grazing her lower lip.

Sensing Mariah’s struggle, Tessa pulled her close, kissing her again. And then she glanced around the room, as if in search of something. “Now, I know you have candles around here somewhere,” she said in a playful tone, remembering the countless evenings they’d spent, sitting or lying on that bed, talking, laughing, listening to music, or streaming movies well into the night when Tessa lived there with them. Mariah always had candles burning. She loved them—and Tessa loved that about her. “Why don’t you light a few, while I put some music on for us?”

Biting her lower lip, Mariah slowly released it, along with her breath. “That sounds…”

Tilting her head in that adorable way of hers, Tessa arched an eyebrow. “Romantic?” she supplied with a grin.

A nervous smile crept across Mariah’s lips, and she leaned into Tessa’s body, kissing her again. “Perfectly…”

Reluctantly, Tessa released the hold she had on Mariah, and moving across the room to the bookshelf, she switched on the Bluetooth speakers that were perched on top. She smiled to herself when her phone automatically connected to them. It seemed like such a silly thing to be so meaningful, but to her, it meant that she still belonged in this home, in this room, with this woman. Tapping the music app on her phone, she maneuvered to her playlists, selecting the one named _Magnum Opus: The Music of My Heart_, and the melodious opening measures of _Runaway_ by the Corrs began to play.

Across the room, Mariah took a moment to turn down the bed, her belly doing somersaults as she contemplated what was about to happen between them. And then she turned her attention to the candles on her dresser. Meeting Tessa’s gaze in the mirror, she suddenly felt very anxious, and she offered a tremulous smile as she fidgeted with the butane lighter, making several attempts to ignite it. “_Fuck_,” she muttered, clicking the switch again, “why am I so nervous?”

Delivered on a shaky breath, Mariah’s question brought Tessa to her. And brushing that glorious mane of auburn waves to one side, Tessa wrapped her arms around Mariah’s waist from behind, nuzzling into her neck. “Relax with me, okay?” she whispered softly against her skin, as she began swaying their bodies in time with the soft piano and strings.

“It’s just you and me here tonight,” she breathed, her mouth slowly creating a trail of warm kisses along that graceful neck, then nipping lightly along the outer shell of Mariah’s ear. “And there’s no right or wrong way to do this,” she whispered reassuringly, gently sucking her earlobe. “It’s all about you… and me… and feeling closer to each other in ways we never have before.”

A soft gasp fell from Mariah’s lips, and she trembled slightly, her body responding so instinctively to Tessa, to her touch, to her whispers of reassurance, as Tessa reached for the lighter and candle, deftly slipping them from her shaking hands.

With Mariah still encased between her arms, her body leaning into Tessa’s, Tessa lit the candle with ease, and then another one beside it, setting both the candles and the lighter back on the dresser, before clicking the switch on the lamp, immersing the entire room in the soft glow of flickering candlelight. And then she encircled Mariah in her arms, their bodies swaying to the music again, and when Andrea Corr began singing, Tessa harmonized perfectly with her, crooning softly against Mariah’s ear.

“_Say it’s true, there’s nothin’ like me and you. I’m not alone; tell me you feel it too. And I would run away. I would run away, yeah… yeah. I would run away. I would run away with you. Because I have fallen in love with you. No never, I’m never gonna stop fallin’ in love, with you…_”

“And tonight, we’re gonna run away together, right here in this room, Mariah,” Tessa whispered, as the music played softly in the background, leading into the second verse…

“_Close the door; lay down upon the floor. And by candlelight, make love to me through the night…_” she husked against Mariah’s ear, causing Mariah’s body to shudder in her arms.

Turning her head, Mariah brushed her nose and then her lips against Tessa’s cheek. “That’s what I want, Tess,” she whispered, coaxing her into a kiss. “I wanna be so close that I get lost in you…” _And forget that tomorrow morning will ever come_, she thought, but didn’t voice. Neither of them needed an audible reminder of the separation to come. Right now, what they needed more than anything was to connect. 

Shaken by the intensity of emotion in Mariah’s voice, Tessa circled her left hand around the right side of Mariah’s face, cupping her cheek as she deepened their kiss. “God, Mariah, I want that too. So much…”

A moment later, Mariah turned to her, arms sliding around Tessa’s neck. Their bodies pressed together, they danced to the romantic cadence of the song, kisses ever deepening. Mariah could feel Tessa everywhere, and she’d barely even touched her. She couldn’t imagine anything better—and yet, with the exception of Tessa’s shoes, they were still fully clothed.

But that wouldn’t be the case for long.

Gradually slowing their kisses, Mariah fell into Tessa’s gaze, delighting in the swirl of emotion and arousal that met her own. Without breaking that connection, she reached between their bodies, grasping the front of Tessa’s pink paisley shirt. “Is this okay?” she asked softly, as she slowly began releasing the snaps.

The corner of Tessa’s mouth tugged upward into a tremulous smile. “It’s more than okay,” she whispered, her fingertips pressing into Mariah’s waist as she pulled her closer. A moment later, her breath caught when Mariah’s knuckles brushed against her warm skin just beneath the fabric of her shirt, and she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling even more.

A roguish smile flickered across Mariah’s lips as she tugged the shirt from Tessa’s short blue jean skirt, working her way to the hem, purposefully repeating the subtle touches that had earned her that sweet involuntary intake of breath. And when she finally pushed the light cotton fabric from Tessa’s shoulders, leaving her torso fully exposed but for the cream-colored bra she’d worn beneath, Mariah delighted in the slight tremble that followed as she gathered Tessa closer, her mouth dropping to a bare shoulder, and slowly trailing upward along her graceful neck. 

When Mariah found that spot on her neck where her pulse pounded just beneath her jaw, Tessa groaned out her approval, and Mariah smiled, nipping lightly at the tender flesh.

“Mariah…” Tessa hissed in equal parts warning and supplication, her legs threatening to buckle beneath her.

As her body swayed, Mariah caught her, even as their mouths reconnected, and Tessa’s arms came around Mariah’s neck. Slowly maneuvering Tessa backward toward the bed, Mariah leaned over, continuing their kiss as Tessa dropped down onto the edge of the mattress. And then she was kicking her shoes off, tossing them aside, even as her hands tangled more firmly in Tessa’s hair.

The tension created by the clutching of her fingers caused Tessa’s belly to tighten, the heat bubbling up inside. She groaned into their kiss, pulling a smile to Mariah’s lips. A moment later, steady hands coming to rest on Mariah’s hips, Tessa guided them as Mariah climbed onto the bed, astride her thighs. And then Mariah was practically sitting in her lap as their kisses deepened.

Neither of them could say how long they lingered there, but Mariah’s kisses were driving Tessa crazy. Her pulse was rapid and there were places in her body that throbbed like never before, and all she knew was that she needed more. She needed desperately to touch skin, to feel that warmth, that softness beneath her fingertips. And in pursuit of fulfilling those now-urgent needs, stealthy hands slipped between their bodies, working to loosen the knot on the sash of Mariah’s jumpsuit.

Breaking away from their kiss, Mariah chewed her lower lip as she met Tessa’s gaze, receiving a roguish grin in response. Her insides twisted, and she felt a rush of arousal flooding all the right places. 

“Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look in this outfit?” Tessa whispered, gazing up into Mariah’s eyes as her fingertips fumbled with the sash.

Slowly, Mariah shook her head. “Huh-uh,” she murmured coyly, her gaze never leaving Tessa’s. _God, how I want you... _

“You’ve never looked sexier,” Tessa declared, finally breaking the knot loose. Meticulously, she untwisted the fabric. “And if I weren’t so eager to touch what’s underneath,” she husked, stealthily releasing the hook closure at the front of the jumpsuit, “I might just sit here looking at you in it all night long.”

Mariah offered a shaky grin. “Well, I could always model it for you later,” she said teasingly.

Her gaze never faltering from Mariah’s, Tessa gently pushed the silky fabric aside, slowly sliding it over Mariah’s shoulders. Gliding it down her arms, she allowed it to gather at her waist. And then she reached behind Mariah’s back, her fingertips grazing warm skin as she deftly released the clasps on her lacy, black bra, allowing it to fall forward into her hands.

Suddenly feeling anxious again, Mariah’s breath shuddered as she slipped her arms free of the garment. Not that she had all that much experience, but this kind of exposure always made her feel extremely self-conscious. Even with Devon, who was gentle and kind, she never really felt completely comfortable in any state of undress. And right now, with Tessa, the nervousness was even more intense, probably because Tessa mattered more than anyone ever had before. 

The quick, sharp intakes of air and the echoing quiver in Mariah’s tight abdominal flesh caused Tessa’s own breath to catch and her heart rate to escalate. And without even trying, her reaction quickly quelled Mariah’s nerves. “I think I’d rather have you model other things. Like this…” she intoned, the corners of her mouth tipping into a suggestive smile as eyes, wide with wonder, slowly scanned the soft, creamy flesh that had been revealed to her. “You’re breathtaking, Mariah…” she whispered, her fingertips lightly tracing the tender flesh of Mariah’s breasts. “I always knew you would be…”

Breath trembling beneath Tessa’s touch, Mariah’s face flushed deeply under that intensely appreciative gaze. “You sure make me feel that way,” she managed on a strangled whisper. “No one’s ever looked at me the way you do…”

“Fools…” Tessa intoned accusingly, meeting Mariah’s gaze again as her fingertips danced across tender flesh. “I can’t keep my eyes off of you.”

Eyes hazy with want, the corners of Mariah’s mouth twitched into a slight smile. “I hope that’s not the only thing you can’t keep off of me,” she husked. She wondered briefly where this brazenness had come from, and then just as quickly, she decided that she didn’t care.

A flash of heat coursed through Tessa’s veins, landing in a very concentrated place between her thighs, and she groaned loudly, another roguish grin flickering across her mouth. “I can guarantee you, that won’t be a problem…”

Emboldened not only by Tessa’s tone, but by her visceral physical reaction, Mariah leaned down, capturing that mouth in a bruising kiss, as Tessa’s hands claimed purchase on her breasts, her touches no longer tentative now, but certain. Mariah groaned into their kiss when Tessa’s thumbs brushed lightly against the tips of her nipples, drawing them to attention. And an echoing groan fell from Tessa’s lips, dripping into Mariah’s mouth when those taut peaks scraped against her palms a moment later. 

Tearing her mouth away from Mariah’s, Tessa trailed a swift path of hungry, wet kisses along the taut cord of muscle in Mariah’s neck, across her collarbone and onto her chest, drawing whimpers and moans of approval from her along the way. Her kisses slowed then, and she took her time as she made her way across the tender flesh of a breast, whispering Mariah’s name like a promise as she reveled in the softness beneath her lips. And when her mouth finally closed around a perfect pink nipple, sending a white-hot flash of arousal directly between Mariah’s thighs as she sucked gently on the stiff peak, Mariah cried out Tessa’s name on a growl, her hips jerking forward as her fingers tightened in the short raven locks at the base of Tessa’s neck.

Pleased with the response she had garnered, Tessa chuckled softly around that nipple, and slowly forged a path toward its twin, lavishing it with similar attention until she received an equally impassioned response. And then she tore her mouth away and lifted her head, seeking Mariah’s mouth in a fierce kiss that Mariah returned with equal passion, her tongue swiftly requesting and gaining entrance, as she simultaneously released the clasps on Tessa’s bra. A moment later, the garment tossed aside, Tessa was gasping for breath as Mariah’s hands claimed her breasts, the urgency of their kisses further intensifying.

The smooth sensation of bare flesh beneath her fingertips, the curious pebbling of a nipple beneath her palm as she explored Tessa’s firm breasts once again left Mariah’s head spinning with excitement and wonder. Her kisses turned almost frenzied—and in response, Tessa’s breathing turned ragged. She groaned into Mariah’s mouth, even as she struggled to regain her bearings.

“Kiss me slow, Mariah,” she entreated almost desperately against her mouth, when one of Mariah’s hands tangled in her hair again. Mariah’s kisses—that silky, insistent tongue, and the hand on her breast, were driving Tessa insane—in the best possible way, but still, she was quickly losing control and desperately needed to rein herself in before it was too late.

And when Mariah gently pulled away, meeting her gaze, Tessa smiled into those eyes so filled with desire for her, and whispered, “I love that you want this with me. I want it with you just as much.”

“But…?” Mariah intoned, suddenly worried about what would come next.

“Not ‘but’,” Tessa said reassuringly. “‘And…’”

Relaxing again, Mariah smiled. “Okay, ‘And…’?”

“And when I leave, I wanna remember every moment of this with you,” Tessa whispered, her gaze never leaving Mariah’s, as she took Mariah’s hands into her own. “I want every touch, every sound, etched into my memory. I want the taste, the feel of you to linger on me forever.”

“I want that too, Tess. God, I want it so much,” Mariah whispered urgently, wishing she could better articulate her own needs and desires.

Regardless of her ability to express herself though, she knew this night, this connection was all she needed to get her through until Tessa could come back home to her. So she decided to show her with actions, what she couldn’t say with words. Still hovering above her, Mariah’s hands were on her face, her mouth met Tessa’s, and she was kissing her again. Slower this time, her mouth and tongue moving with deliberate intent, as Tessa wrapped her arms firmly around Mariah’s waist.

A moment later, Tessa shifted her hips, effortlessly managing to reverse their positions, and with her hand pressed against the small of Mariah’s back, she gently lowered her down onto the mattress, their kisses never waning.

Suddenly feeling very aroused by the simple act of Tessa taking control—something Mariah rarely allowed, especially when it came to sex—she groaned approvingly into their kiss. The sheets were cool against her bare skin, and her breath caught, drawing a gasp from her lungs as she peered up into Tessa’s eyes, a bashful smile playing across her lips.

“You okay with this?” Tessa asked softly.

“Absolutely,” Mariah husked enthusiastically, the corners of her mouth curling into a steady grin as she drew Tessa toward her, surrendering herself wholly unto Tessa’s control. All her life, such loss of control had been a struggle for her, for a lot of reasons, but mostly because as a child she never had any control at all; but with Tessa, she realized that she would willingly give it all away. And as much as that realization took her by surprise, she found that she liked it equally as much. 

And then, her mouth met Tessa’s again in another slow, deliberate kiss, and gradually, one article at a time, the remainder of their clothing fell away, leaving them both physically and emotionally exposed, vulnerable to one another in ways neither of them had ever been with anyone else in the world—and they wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

* * *

Their kisses ever deepening as Tessa returned to her after stripping away the final barriers between them, Mariah spread her legs, welcoming her, gentle hands on Tessa’s hips pulling her closer. The moment Tessa’s soft, warm flesh came into full contact with her own for the very first time Mariah groaned into Tessa’s mouth, thinking she would absolutely lose her mind with the sheer wonder of it. And then instinctively, Mariah’s arms encircled her, and Tessa’s own head began to spin, all coherent thought lost in the wonder of Mariah’s hands on her body, touching her, guiding her as her hips settled between toned thighs.

All supple curves and sinewy lines, Tessa’s body was beautiful—at once, both soft… and firm… in all the right places, it was a perfect fit against Mariah’s, and Mariah told her exactly that, as she pulled her impossibly closer. And it was glorious, like nothing Mariah had ever experienced before, and the intensity of it all felt overwhelming in the best possible way, especially the sensation of those small, firm breasts pressing against her own, or the solidness of Tessa’s thigh against the epicenter of her desire as they moved together in such sweet, sultry harmony.

Momentarily easing up on their kisses, Tessa rolled to the side, pulling Mariah flush up against her body, her thigh riding high between Mariah’s—she couldn’t bear the thought of being parted from her, even for a moment. And from the sounds of protest that slipped from Mariah’s lips when she moved, it was clear that she agreed.

Smiling against kiss-swollen lips, Tessa snatched another playful kiss, before trailing a series of warm kisses along Mariah’s jawline and down underneath to that place where her pulse pounded like thunder. And there, she lingered, basking in the sensation of Mariah’s heartbeat tripping beneath her mouth and tongue, as her hand wandered freely across Mariah’s body, earning her the sweetest sounds of approval from Mariah as she moved from thigh to hip and up along her side to the edge of her breast, where she gently cupped that mound of supple flesh. The light caress, the brushing of her thumb against a nipple, drew a deep reactionary groan from Mariah as the sensation once again shot through her body, causing a sweet reverberation between her thighs.

“Tessa…” she exhaled on a fettered breath as her hips jerked forward against Tessa’s thigh that was still firmly nestled between her own.

“Fuck, Mariah, I wanna touch you so much,” she husked in response to that soft patch of wet curls brushing against her thigh. Mariah was already so turned on that Tessa could actually smell her desire, and her fingers twitched with excitement at the thought of actually touching her.

“Then what’s stopping you?” Mariah challenged in a tone that was low and enticing. It was clear to her from the slick heat that pressed against her upper thigh, that Tessa was just as ready as she was, and she honestly didn’t think either of them could wait even a moment longer. 

Leaning back to capture Mariah’s desire-laden gaze, Tessa smiled faintly as she brushed wild auburn waves away from that beautiful face. “I know we kinda talked about this the other night, y’know, when we almost…”

Unaccustomed to the raw intimacy of such conversations, she felt her face flush slightly, and momentarily, she averted her gaze. There were still moments when she found herself surprised by how open they were with one another, even when the subject was uncomfortable. But they had talked about consent, and the use of protection in past relationships, and even about how they’d both gotten tested when their last relationships ended, among other personal things. And finally, they’d fallen asleep together, feeling more connected than they ever had with anyone else in their lives.

And now, here they were, about to make love for the first time, and Tessa was blushing, but she found that she wasn’t scared to ask the important questions. “I mean, is there, uh… anywhere you… don’t want me to touch you?” she asked, glancing back up, steadily meeting Mariah’s gaze. “Anything you… don’t want me to do?”

Drawing her lower lip into her mouth, Mariah slowly released it as she shook her head. “No…” she whispered, a tremulous smile playing on her lips. “I wanna feel you everywhere.”

Truth was, Tessa had still barely even touched her, and yet, she already could feel her everywhere, all at once. The connection wasn’t just physical either, it was emotional, too. And it was the most indescribable experience of her life, thus far.

For Tessa, the entire world changed with the utterance of those words by Mariah. To be trusted so completely by her, to be shown such total vulnerability as they lay there, naked together for the first time, meant absolutely everything to her. She smiled faintly as her heart shuddered in her chest. “Just so we’re clear, there’s nothing off limits to you either,” she whispered. “Not tonight, not ever.”

Touched by Tessa’s willingness to be so open to her, Mariah leaned close, the warmth of her breath a soft caress against Tessa’s lips. “No holding back. Not for either of us,” she whispered, as she allowed her hand to slowly wander Tessa’s chest and abdomen, her pupils dilating in surprise as Tessa’s nipples tightened beneath her palms once again. Briefly, she wondered if she would ever grow accustomed to such swift response to her touch.

“None, whatsoever,” Tessa promised, her mouth meeting Mariah’s with purpose this time as her own hands began a thorough exploration of Mariah’s body, touching every inch of skin she could reach without breaking away from kisses that deepened with every moment that passed.

And somewhere amidst Carrie Underwood singing about falling like a fool every time her love looked at her, the music faded from awareness, replaced by the echoes of intimate connection—a soft moan, a quiet sigh, seductive whispers and the pleading murmur of a name, the rustle of thick cotton sheets, and hushed laughter tumbling into appreciative groans as their touches grew more confident, their kisses, more adventurous. Every surge of passion from one was met with eager acceptance and returned with equal ardor by the other, their breaths, their bodies, melding into oneness as they moved together in perfect harmony. 

When Tessa’s warm mouth found Mariah’s breasts again, Mariah groaned, her back arching into the pleasure of it—a silent plea for more as she pressed her hand to the back of Tessa’s head, holding her close. The gentle teasing of Tessa’s tongue, the playful nibble of her teeth around a nipple, were the most exquisite sensations Mariah had ever experienced, and she found herself wishing this part would never end. And then she imagined that gentle mouth, insistent tongue, those delightful sensations other places on her body, and suddenly, she found herself wanting oh, so much more—and she wasn’t shy about making her needs, her desires, known.

“I want you, Tess. I _need_ you,” she whispered breathlessly. “God, I need you so much. _Please…_”

The quiet plea brought Tessa back to her. “I’m right here, Babe,” she breathed softly against Mariah’s ear, and then again against her mouth as she kissed her.

Mariah couldn’t possibly know what those words meant to her, but they overwhelmed Tessa’s heart with joy. And then she heard the echo of Mariah’s voice in the car last night. “_I love you…_” she had said, her voice an impassioned whisper, and though Tessa had fought hard then not to hear it, in that moment, the words had been forever emblazoned upon her heart—a healing salve; a protective shield, and now, a badge of honor. _I love you…_

Mariah loved her.

_Mariah_.

Loved _her_…

Intent on taking her time, savoring every moment of this experience with the woman who loved her, Tessa smiled into those eyes that held her so tenderly. “Trust me…” she quietly entreated.

Without hesitation, Mariah nodded her head in agreement, a tremulous smile flickering across her lips. “Always…”

Tessa kissed her again, and then she dipped her head, returning to that abandoned nipple, drawing it into the warmth of her mouth. And leisurely, she ventured further, her hand caressing Mariah’s abdomen, as she continued with the light suckling of a nipple that was driving Mariah to distraction. And when Tessa finally reached down, her fingertips gently parting the tender, swollen flesh between toned thighs, Mariah bit her lip and released a soft whimper, as she spread her legs a little farther, drawing a satisfied grin to Tessa’s lips.

Dipping a fingertip into slick heat, Tessa released a gratified sigh. Mariah was so wet, so ready for her. “Mariah…” she breathed in wonder and awe. And then she felt a low rumble reverberate in her chest where it pressed against Mariah’s again, and neither of them could be certain where it had originated. It just simply seemed to pass between them with no beginning and no end as their mouths connected once again, this time in kisses that propelled them closer to the edge.

Enthralled by the guttural response, Tessa pressed on, allowing curious fingertips to explore, tracing every ridge and valley of Mariah’s glorious terrain as she reveled in the sounds of pleasure Mariah was gifting her. Touching a woman had never felt so intimate, and no one other than Mariah would ever know her touch again. 

“Fuck!” Mariah hissed, her body shuddering in response to the tip of Tessa’s finger stroking the underside of her engorged clitoris. “Oh, god, Babe, that feels so good,” she husked.

Tessa smiled against her mouth again. “It only gets better from here,” she murmured in promise, as she continued the light, teasing caress that earned her several more evocative comments mixed with fervent sounds of encouragement, including an outright plea for Tessa to touch her inside.

Answering Mariah’s plea, Tessa finally slid deep inside, her thumb brushed knowingly against that swollen clit as she filled her so completely that Mariah’s hips arched upward, meeting Tessa’s hand, her eyes slamming shut as she cried out in wonder, and Tessa was right there, greedily swallowing those cries, her heart reveling in the connection they were creating together. And then she was whispering hoarsely against her mouth, telling her how beautiful she was, and how wonderful it felt to finally be with her, to touch her this way.

Mariah responded with throaty whispers of her own, breathlessly telling Tessa with words and sounds how incredible she was, and how much she needed her, as Tessa settled atop her once again, their bodies fused at every possible juncture, as she set a rhythm, thrusting against her with a firm thigh as leverage, her fingertips working their magic deep inside as she drove her closer and closer to completion. 

“Tess…” Mariah breathed, fingernails scraping her shoulders before sinking into the soft skin and toned muscles of Tessa’s back as she pulled her impossibly closer.

A loud groan rumbled from the depths of Tessa’s chest, the tip of her tongue edging along Mariah’s lips, seeking reentry, and Mariah opened her mouth wider, once again taking Tessa’s tongue deep inside where it glided so smoothly against her own, her hips rising and falling in concert with the rhythm of Tessa’s increasingly powerful thrusts. 

Tessa’s senses heightened, honing in on the sights, and scents, and sounds of their shared passion, and with the sweet aroma of Mariah’s desire wafting around her, suffusing her senses and leaving her heady with desire the closer Mariah came to release, Tessa realized that she wasn’t just hungry… she was positively _starved_ for the taste of her. And finally, unable to resist a moment longer, she tore her mouth away once again, this time blazing a trail of white-hot kisses down Mariah’s body.

At first, Mariah moaned in protest at the abrupt separation. And then somewhere in her desire-laden haze, she realized what was about to happen, and reached for Tessa, her fingers tangling in those soft raven locks as she guided Tessa toward her final destination. And the moment Tessa’s mouth claimed her, tugging lightly, Mariah rewarded her with a deep growl, and the tightening of fingers in her hair as she hissed out Tessa’s name like a prayer.

And mesmerized by the beauty of her, Tessa lost herself in the sights and sounds of Mariah in the throes of passion—her beautiful freckled skin flush with desire, her head thrown back and that mop of wild auburn tresses splayed across the pillow beneath, her hands clutching thick cotton sheets, breaths coming is quick staccato bursts as her smooth, toned body bowed with tension beneath Tessa’s knowing mouth and hands, every touch, every kiss moving them closer to the precipice, like the tension that built within a breathtaking piece of music as it moved toward its crescendo.

Wrapping her arms more securely around Mariah’s hips to hold her steady, Tessa continued to love her, to please her, with light strokes followed by the most delicious suckling, and then the perfect pressure in just the right place, causing Mariah to voice her deepest need, begging Tessa to let her finish. And when finally, the ultimate release slammed through her, the reverberations echoing in Tessa’s own body, Mariah cried out in a series of incoherent words and sounds, her entire body shuddering as she came apart in Tessa’s arms, and for the rest of her days, Tessa Porter would swear that she’d never seen or heard anything more beautiful in her entire life.

Tessa held on with her, reveling in the sights and sounds of Mariah’s ecstasy as she allowed, even encouraged with the lightest fluttering of her fingertips and tongue, wave after wave of release to ripple through her to their natural completion. Never in her life had a woman—had anyone, for that matter—responded so powerfully to her touch. It was overwhelming in the most beautiful way, and she gave herself over to the splendor of it as she acknowledged the source of her deep emotional response: She’d never been intimate with someone she loved—or who loved her with the depth that Mariah did.

She’d known from the start that it would be different with Mariah, but nothing had prepared her for the sheer magnitude of her emotions, and as she crawled back up Mariah’s body, tears streaked down her cheeks, unchecked. Reaching the pillow, she pulled Mariah against her, holding her close, lightly kissing the sweat-soaked auburn tendrils that clung to Mariah’s temple as she whispered to her, telling her once again how incredibly beautiful she was in that very moment when their connection was sealed in the most intimate experience either of them had ever shared with another human being.

* * *

The flutter of fingertips against her abdomen, the brush of a kisses against her neck and temple, and the warmth of Tessa’s breath against her cheek coaxed Mariah back toward awareness. Still, it took several minutes for her to fully return, for her heartbeat to slow and her respirations to normalize. And then she was acutely cognizant of the heat of Tessa’s tears as they slid from her lashes, splashing onto Mariah’s cheek.

“Hey…” Mariah whispered gently, soft green eyes filled with concern as she shifted her hip and leaned up on one elbow. Reaching out, she gently tipped Tessa’s chin to meet her gaze. And then, catching some of those tears with her thumb, she brushed her mouth lightly across soft lips. “Why the tears, Tess?” she asked quietly. “Are you okay?”

A soft chuckle fell from Tessa’s lips and she sniffled, smiling through her tears. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” she asked jokingly, emphasizing who should be asking whom.

Mariah’s head fell back as a hearty laugh bubbled up from deep in her belly, and the sound was a symphony to Tessa’s soul. She looked so beautiful and carefree that it nearly melted Tessa’s heart. But before she could tell her as much, Mariah was leaning down, her hand tangling in those soft, raven locks as a toned thigh wedged its way between her legs. “I’ve never been better in my life,” she husked, as she claimed Tessa’s mouth in a fiercely possessive kiss. 

Smiling against Mariah’s mouth, Tessa groaned into the kiss. And then she fell headlong into Mariah, succumbing to her spell as Mariah’s tongue began to explore, gliding smoothly against her own.

A few moments later, her hand wandering Tessa’s hip and torso, Mariah tore her mouth away. Meeting Tessa’s hazy green gaze, she smiled, earning a lazy smile in response, before embarking on a journey, dropping hot kisses along Tessa’s jawline and down her neck, across her collarbone and onto her chest, where she finally slowed enough to explore the most beautiful breasts she’d ever seen. Not that she’d seen very many, and obviously never like this, but… she’d never been so turned on by the mere sight of them before—and she wasn’t the least bit shy about telling Tessa so, with both words and actions.

Settling back against Mariah’s favorite feather pillow, her head slightly inclined, Tessa watched, mesmerized by the wonder in Mariah’s eyes as she touched and kissed and licked her breasts, teasing her nipples with that playful tongue before taking one of them into her mouth, sucking, oh so sweetly. She groaned in response, and her hips shifted, her head pressing deeply into the dense pillow that cradled her neck. Mariah grinned around that nipple, and increased the pressure, even as her hand played with its twin.

When Tessa’s soft groans grew louder, her hips beginning a slow grind against the firmness of Mariah’s thigh as her body sought more friction, Mariah reveled in the heat and the wetness against her thigh as she returned to her with open-mouthed kisses, her tongue seeking entrance.

Willingly, Tessa opened to her. Their kisses quickly intensified, and once again, she was lost in her, for how long, she couldn’t tell, and she didn’t care to venture a guess. All she knew was that her next awareness was Mariah grinding against her, as she murmured into her mouth. “Oh, my god, Tess, you feel so fucking good. I can’t wait to make you come for me…”

Delivered on a ravenous growl, Tessa felt the impact of Mariah’s declaration, coupled with that delicious pressure, in a very concentrated point between her own thighs. She was already deliriously wet—had been for quite some time—and she ached in ways she never had before, but that was nothing compared to the unrelenting throb she was feeling now.

_Too much stimulation?_ She wondered briefly.

_Is that even possible?_

“Won’t take much,” she groaned against Mariah’s eager mouth. “I’m still kinda buzzing from the last time.”

Surprised, Mariah pulled back slightly, green eyes wide with curiosity. “You mean you…”

She blinked twice, and then crooked an eyebrow as the corner of her mouth twisted upward, making her look rather pleased with herself. “Did you… when I…?”

A wide grin slowly spread across Tessa’s lips, even as a bashful blush colored her cheeks. She leaned forward, brushing her mouth across Mariah’s. “I didn’t mean to,” she admitted almost sheepishly, “but… you had me so worked up, and… watching you come for me… god, Mariah, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Sexy, huh?” Mariah intoned, suddenly feeling every nuance of that word bolstering her confidence.

“Oh, yeah,” Tessa growled, her eyes scanning Mariah’s body like she wanted to devour her again. “Baby, you take sexy to a whole other dimension.”

It was Mariah’s turn to blush. And blush, she did. She felt the heat spread up her chest and onto her neck, and when it reached her face, it also struck elsewhere, and she could’ve sworn her cheeks were on fire, even as her clitoris pulsed wildly between her thighs. She liked sex, but never in her life had she been so sexually responsive to another person. It felt incredible, but… it was also terrifying. “Tessa…” she somehow managed to utter in the midst of what she might’ve termed an orgasmic aftershock.

And then Tessa was grinning at her, almost devilishly so. “That right there,” she said, sounding amused and more than a little turned on. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about.”

Mariah’s gaze flickered upward, meeting Tessa’s, this time, almost shyly. “You have to stop,” she gently chastised. “You’re gonna make me feel self-conscious.”

Tessa tilted her head, studying Mariah as if she was trying to understand. “Why?” she asked finally, her voice riddled with surprise, almost disbelief. “Mariah, your body is…”

Suddenly, her emotions overwhelmed her. She felt a lump form in her throat, and the heat of tears stung in her eyes again. “My god, you are… the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” she whispered hoarsely.

A soft gasp fell from parted lips as Mariah’s breath caught at the sincerity in Tessa’s soft voice. Lightly, she bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. “O-okay, you, uh… you have to stop talking,” she somehow managed to say, as she slowly searched Tessa’s tear-filled gaze. “Because I, um…”

Suddenly very nervous, the air slipped from her lungs. Anxiously, she sucked more in and continued, her eyes flickering from Tessa’s gaze, to her lips, and back again. “Even though I have… very little idea what I’m actually doing, I… I really need to make love to you right now.”

Delivered on a fettered breath, Mariah’s admission caused Tessa’s heart to swell in her chest, and she smiled as she felt it tripping beneath her breasts in response to the wave of love and absolute joy that suddenly suffused her, body and soul. “Mariah…” she whispered breathily.

The sound of her name falling so breathlessly from Tessa’s lips was like a calling to Mariah, a quiet beckoning. She reached out, gently touching Tessa’s face, her fingertips brushing lightly across soft lips.

The corner of Tessa’s mouth twisted upward, and she leaned forward, brushing their lips together. “You’re already doing everything perfectly,” she whispered encouragingly, as she drew Mariah’s body atop her own, sighing with a mixture of contentment and renewed arousal as slender hips settled between her thighs.

A tremulous smile flickered across Mariah’s lips as she focused on drawing imaginary hearts across Tessa’s chest. “I’m glad you think so,” she said softly.

Lifting her head from the pillow, Tessa tipped Mariah’s chin, and kissed her lightly. “I know so,” she replied, emphasizing the level of confidence she felt in her assertion.

That flicker of a smile sprouted into a full-on grin that reflected in Mariah’s eyes. “You are certainly good for my ego,” she admitted with a soft laugh.

“And you…” Tessa said softly as she reached for her, fingertips tangling in that mop of auburn waves at the back of Mariah’s neck “are good for every single part of me, Mariah. All the way down to my soul. Don’t ever forget that,” she whispered, kissing her again.

The quiet sincerity in Tessa’s voice brought fresh tears to Mariah’s eyes. “Tess…” she whispered breathlessly, as she shifted her body upward. Distributing some of her weight onto her left forearm, the fingers of her right hand tunneled into those short raven locks, cradling the back of her head as she claimed Tessa’s mouth in kiss that literally stole Tessa’s breath away.

The deeper she kissed her, the more obvious Tessa’s growing desire became, and when her hips began to stir again, arching upward in a desperate bid for contact as she groaned out her need, Mariah slowly moved her hand along Tessa’s torso, gliding effortlessly against the slight sheen of perspiration that had collected there.

“Let me, Tess…” she whispered hoarsely, as her hand drifted smoothly along the contour of Tessa’s lower belly, across that mound of soft, damp curls, slipping intuitively between toned thighs.

Dipping her head then, Mariah skimmed her mouth across Tessa’s neck, settling it over a pulse point, where she reveled in the sensation of Tessa’s heartbeat tripping wildly beneath her tongue as Tessa splayed herself open, body and soul, giving herself over to Mariah’s touch, to her heart. And moments later, what started as a whimper against Tessa’s mouth when Tessa welcomed her so instinctively, morphed into a raucous groan the moment she felt the copious wetness as it engulfed her fingertips.

Allowing instinct to take over, she bent further, finding Tessa’s breast again, the warmth of her mouth closing over a nipple as willing fingers sluiced through her wetness with ease. Exploring every ridge and valley with her fingertips as she gently suckled a breast, she listened for the soft moans, the whimpers and sighs, and the subtle hitching of Tessa’s breath, making them her guide. And when her fingertips brushed against Tessa’s swollen clitoris for the first time, causing a wild growl to tear from deep inside Tessa’s chest, her hips trembling as they bowed from the mattress, she paused momentarily, marveling at the way it twitched and rippled beneath her touch as she gently caressed it.

It was glorious—every sight, every sound, every smell, every sensation, every single facet of it, surrounding her, suffusing her senses. But it wasn’t enough. Mariah craved more of her. And despite the razor-sharp tentacles of her mounting anxiety clawing at her insides, she was determined to satisfy that craving—for both of them. 

She returned to Tessa for a moment then, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss, her tongue scraping across the roof of Tessa’s mouth, drawing a fierce growl from deep inside Tessa’s chest. And then she dipped her head again, as she shimmied down Tessa’s body, her warm mouth dropping kisses along heated flesh. A gratified grin played across her lips as Tessa’s abdominal muscles rippled beneath her mouth and tongue, and she moved lower still, edging her way toward her destination. And when she arrived, curious green eyes peered upward, seeking reassurance in Tessa’s gaze.

Sucking in a breath, Tessa offered a tremulous smile as her hand brushed gently against Mariah’s cheek, cupping her chin. “Only if you want it, Mariah,” she whispered, emphasizing that it must be Mariah’s choice, not hers. 

“I do, Tess,” Mariah quietly confirmed, a sense of wonder in her soft voice. She’d been thinking about it for months, curious to know what it would be like to love Tessa so intimately. “You have no idea how much.”

Tessa smiled fully then, her eyes glistening with want as she strained to hold back the implosion she knew would be forthcoming if she didn’t rein it in. “Then, yes…” she hissed. “God, yes, Mariah. Please…”

Mariah didn’t have to be asked twice. Dipping her head, reverently, she kissed her there, savoring the experience of tasting her for the very first time. Once… twice… then a third time her lips brushed tenderly against Tessa’s wetness before gentle fingers spread her open, revealing her most intimate parts to eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. “Oh, Tess…” she breathed, as the rich aroma of Tessa’s desire fully engulfed her.

Mariah’s breath was so, so warm against her delicate skin, and Tessa’s body trembled in anticipation. How long had it been since she’d last allowed someone to touch her this way? So long that she could no longer recall, but it must’ve been during her teen years, when sex was still a game, rather than a means of survival.

Once she left home, Tessa was always in control when it came to sex. _Always_. It was the only way to ensure her safety.

But that was then, and this was now. She was with Mariah, the woman who loved her, and whom she loved more than anyone else in the world. She didn’t needs words to tell her it was true. She simply knew, and she willingly surrendered herself to Mariah, body and soul. No hesitation. And absolutely zero regrets.

Bolstered by Tessa’s complete surrender to her, Mariah moved inside her without a moments’ hesitation, her deep, satisfied groan reverberating through Tessa’s body as her mouth covered tender flesh, drawing Tessa deep inside, where she feasted on her.

Tessa’s hips jerked forward, moving against Mariah’s mouth as she called out her name on a strangled gasp. Her mind hazy with need, she struggled for air as she writhed beneath her, and Mariah shifted slightly, laying her forearm across Tessa’s body to still her as she continued acquainting herself with the wonders of Tessa’s body. 

The steady pressure helped to ground her, and willfully, Tessa tamped down her desire, quashing the urge to climax as Mariah’s tongue and fingers moved inside her, exploring her, teasing in all the right places. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she said it wouldn’t take much. She was so close she could already feel the tendrils of release coiling deep inside her. But she wanted Mariah to fully experience this with her, and to give that gift to her, she knew she needed to keep her body under control.

And so she whimpered and moaned, her hands clutching desperately to thick cotton sheets as she tried, futilely so, to think about anything other than the vast array of titillating sensations that splayed throughout her body as Mariah loved her. And then Mariah nipped at her gently. Her clitoris jerked wildly and the world around her disappeared in a flash of white-hot glory as she came, hard against Mariah’s mouth, crying out her pleasure in a string of nonsensical words and sounds that only Mariah could understand. 

And then she was floating, her mind and body adrift in a pleasure-induced haze as Mariah tenderly kissed her there one more time, before returning to her, pulling her close, her warm mouth brushing lightly against Tessa’s temple as she trembled in the strong, loving arms that enveloped her so tenderly.

The tears were there again, this time cascading down her face as she burrowed into Mariah’s bare chest. And they weren’t alone. Mariah was crying too, her face wet with a blend of emotion she hadn’t anticipated and the remnants of Tessa’s unbridled desire. She pulled Tessa impossibly closer, cradling her against her breasts. Nothing in her life had ever impacted her as deeply as experiencing Tessa’s complete and total surrender to her, feeling Tessa come alive in her arms. “God, you’re beautiful, Tess,” she whispered, kissing the top of her head. “So incredibly beautiful.” _And I love you endlessly…_

“Please, Mariah, don’t let me go,” Tessa sobbed, as she clutched to Mariah’s body. She didn’t have words to describe what it felt like, that sense of belonging, but she didn’t need them, because nothing in life had ever felt as good, as right, as being here, naked in Mariah’s arms, holding her so close that neither could tell where one’s flesh ended and the other’ began. “Don’t ever let me go…”

“Never, Babe,” Mariah quietly assured as she rocked her gently. “I promise.”

Sniffling, Tessa nodded her head, accepting Mariah at her word. She didn’t need to say anything. Mariah understood, and she held her close, murmuring soft reassurances until all of their mutual tears were spent.

And even after their emotions were under control, their bodies relaxed, Tessa lay loosely in the circle of Mariah’s arms. Skimming her fingertips across Mariah’s abdomen, she leaned down, lightly kissing the rise of her breast, delighting in the simple fact that she could. “I’ve never shared a bed with anyone, where I felt like I belonged so completely,” she quietly confessed. Truth was, she’d never felt like she belonged anywhere at all—until Mariah.

“Neither have I,” Mariah said softly, her chin resting against Tessa’s head, as she raked her fingers through those soft raven locks. “Not until you.”

“Always, only you, Mariah,” Tessa whispered in promise.

“Always…” Mariah agreed. And then she lightly kissed her head again, smiling against her hair. “That was… kind of amazing,” she whispered, sounding rather in awe. She didn’t need to elaborate. Tessa understood exactly what she meant. 

Tilting her head upward, Tessa sought Mariah’s gaze, a satisfied grin slowly spreading across her face. “You should’ve felt it from my end,” she teased. And then she arched an eyebrow, as she scooted upward, leaning her weight on a forearm. “When you said no holding back tonight, you certainly meant it.”

“Tessa!” Mariah felt her skin begin to flush, color spreading across her chest.

“What?” Tessa challenged. “I’m serious, Babe. For someone who’s never done that before, you put on quite an impressive performance,” she declared.

Mariah’s face flushed fully then, her cheeks flaming. “Stop it,” she commanded, laughing softly as she averted Tessa’s teasing gaze. So much for sounding stern.

“Oh, no, huh-uh. We’re not doing this. Not tonight,” Tessa said with playful insistence, reaching for her.

“Doing what?” Mariah asked, obtusely.

Gently, Tessa tipped Mariah’s chin, locking into her gaze. “Hiding from one another,” she said softly.

Relenting, Mariah nodded. “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“I don’t need you to be sorry,” Tessa replied, her eyes searching Mariah’s. “But I do need you to know what tonight means to me.”

Mariah’s brow furrowed, and the expression in her eyes said she was listening—that what Tessa had to say really mattered to her, because it did. “You can tell me anything, Tess,” she said supportively. “I hope you really know that.”

Tessa nodded as she searched for words. “What just happened between us…” she said tentatively. “I, uh… I haven’t… let anyone do that in… in a really long time,” she confessed. “And… the few times I did in the past, it… it was never like this, and honestly, it never meant anything. Not like it does with you,” she said, her voice quavering.

Glancing away, Tessa’s expression turned from sincere to almost worried as she hesitated over the weight of the things she wanted to say. And then she was shaking her head. “This is too much,” she decided. “Maybe I shouldn’t…”

Mariah reached out, gently nudging her chin to regain eye contact. “Look who’s hiding now,” she said, gently calling Tessa out.

A soft laugh escaped Tessa’s lips, and she nodded. “Touché,” she relented. “But I… I know that this is all… really new,” she said, stammering for words, “and I… I don’t wanna overwhelm you.”

“You’re not overwhelming me,” Mariah said reassuringly. “I promise. So tell me, what does it mean with me?”

A wobbly smile played across Tessa’s lips, but she pushed past her insecurities to share more of herself with the woman who had changed her world just by loving her. “I’ve never felt so… connected to anyone in my life, Mariah. And I’m not just talking about sex. This connection I have with you, it’s… it’s everything to me.”

The expression in Tessa’s eyes, the vulnerability in her soft voice, in her words as she laid herself open to Mariah, baring her soul, drew a fresh wave of tears to Mariah’s eyes. She reached out, cradling Tessa’s cheek, her thumb gently caressing. _My god, how I love you… _“It’s everything to me too, Tess,” she whispered hoarsely. “You’re everything…” _And I can’t wait for whatever comes next for us…_

Tessa’s breath caught, her heart tumbled in her chest, while butterflies danced in her belly and a wobbly smile tripped across her lips. This right here, this was what all those sappy love songs were really about. Finally, she understood them completely. _I can’t believe you love me the way you do_, she thought. _And I can’t wait to share my life with you…_

“I never want this feeling to end, Tess,” Mariah husked, brushing her mouth against Tessa’s.

“It doesn’t have to,” Tessa whispered against her mouth before kissing her again. “This is forward momentum at its best,” she grinned. “There’s no stoppin’ us now.”

An amused smile teased at the corners of Mariah’s mouth. “You and your musical references,” she said fondly.

Tessa’s eyes lit up as she smiled. She loved the way Mariah always listened to her, as if what she had to say mattered enough to actually remember. “It’s definitely fitting,” she asserted, recalling the definition of the term, and the conversation where she’d first shared it.

A soft chuckle fell from Mariah’s lips. “Yeah, I’d say we released some serious built-up tension tonight,” she said teasingly. _And I can’t wait to build up some more, so we can release it again…_

“We do make… the most beautiful music together,” Tessa said suggestively. _Someday, we’ll write a symphony, you and me. Our Magnum Opus…_

Mariah released a soft, contented sigh, and a faint smile played across her lips as she brushed her nose against Tessa’s cheek. “We certainly do,” she murmured softly, her fingers threading through Tessa’s hair as her lips moved gently across Tessa’s face, searching for that soft mouth. And once their lips made contact, Mariah drew her into a kiss that lingered until they were both breathless, aching for more of one another, and the soft sounds of their lovemaking formed the opening chords of their next great musical masterpiece.

* * *

** _The Cottage, Newman Ranch—Saturday, July 28, 2018, 1:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

“Do you have my journal with you?” Mariah asked as she leaned into the pile of pillows against her headboard, her fingertips lightly rummaging through Tessa’s hair. Tessa’s arms were wrapped around her waist, her cheek resting against Mariah’s bare breast, while Tori Kelly sang softly in the background, telling the story of how she was made for loving the one she’d waited a lifetime to find, as the candlelight flickered, casting the room in a gentle glow, filling the atmosphere with warmth. It was without a doubt the most romantic moment either of them had ever shared with another person, and they wanted it to last forever. 

Tessa nodded, glancing up at her lover.

_Her lover._

Mariah_ was her lover…_

_Mariah was her _everything_…_

A goofy grin flickered across her lips, and then she forced herself to focus, shaking off the momentary diversion into the thrilling change in their relationship status. “It’s in my duffle bag,” she finally answered, her eyes searching Mariah’s for a hint of why she was asking. “It’s too precious to me to keep it anywhere but right here with me.”

The sincerity in Tessa’s voice, in her words made Mariah’s heart melt. “May I see it?” she requested.

“Of course,” Tessa said, twisting around to pull it out of her duffle bag that was beside the bed. Treasure in hand, she turned back to Mariah, giving it over to her. She prayed Mariah didn’t intend to keep it. “What are you…”

Mariah leaned over, kissing Tessa tenderly. “I have one more super important entry to make,” she whispered, smiling softly at her.

Curious, Tessa arched an eyebrow in question, and Mariah smiled in response. “It’s all about you—how beautiful you are, and what this night with you means to me.”

Propping herself up on an elbow, Tessa reached for her, pulling her into another meaningful kiss. “I have a really strong feeling this will be another one of those entries where your heart is a perfect echo of mine…”

Returning the kiss, Mariah murmured softly against Tessa’s lips, “It always is…”

“Even if we don’t realize it at the time,” Tessa added, sounding a bit reflective.

Mariah nodded. “Yeah,” she agreed. “But we’re on the same page now, so we don’t have to worry about missing each other’s cues anymore, right?”

Tessa smiled. “Absolutely,” she readily agreed. “Now… what are you gonna write in that journal of yours?” she queried, peering over the top of the page.

Laughing, Mariah moved the journal out of her reach. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

A rather effective pout formed on Tessa’s face as she gave Mariah a perfect set of puppy dog eyes. “You’re not gonna let me read it tonight?”

Difficult as it was, Mariah ignored the pout. “Nope,” she said playfully. “You’ll just have to wait ‘til you’re on the road.”

“You’re no fun,” Tessa whined accusingly.

Mariah smirked. “That’s not what you were saying ten minutes ago,” she intoned.

“Okay, well, your level of funness is situational,” Tessa declared.

An eyebrow vaulted. “Fun-ness?” Mariah parroted, her questioning of Tessa’s grasp on the English language evident in her tone.

Tessa shrugged. “I had a lot of gigs during English class.”

“Seventh hour was prime time for all those bars you were too young to play in, huh?” Mariah queried, amusement in her tone.

“I had a fake ID,” Tessa grinned cheekily.

"Of course you did," Mariah laughed.

“And I still rocked that class.”

Laughing, Mariah shook her head. “You’re ridiculous,” she said, amused. “But I’m crazy about you.”

“Well good, because… I’m crazy about you too,” Tessa whispered, kissing her sweetly. “Now hurry up and write some really great stuff about me in that journal of yours, so I can have my way with you again.”

Mariah smiled, skimming her lips against Tessa’s again. “Best offer I’ve had in my entire life,” she declared. Setting the journal on the nightstand, she reached for Tessa, earning a questioning look from her lover.

“I can write in it later, once you’ve given me more material,” she grinned.

“Ooh,” Tessa said, wiggling her eyebrows. “I kind of like this idea of being your muse.”

Taking Tessa’s face into her hands, Mariah locked into her gaze. “A few pages in on this journal and you will very quickly learn you’ve been my muse for a really long time, Tessa Porter,” she said softly. “Just as I’ve been yours…”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Tessa whispered, before once again covering Mariah’s mouth with her own.

* * *

** _The Cottage, Newman Ranch—Saturday, July 28, 2018, 5:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time_ **

They spent the next several hours intermittently talking, laughing, making love, sharing themselves with one another in ways neither of them ever had with anyone else. And finally, with Tessa sleeping soundly beside her, Mariah reached for her journal one final time, opening to the next blank page. Pen in hand, her gaze drifted instinctively toward Tessa again, and she lingered there, mesmerized by the sight of her in such sweet repose as memories of the last several hours washed over her in gentle waves, soothing the sadness of Tessa’s impending departure that rippled in the undertow.

She chuckled to herself at the haphazard placement of Tessa’s half of the rumpled sheet, the way the corner of it draped across her belly, but only covered one leg, essentially leaving every intimate part of her fully exposed to Mariah’s appreciative eyes, and she wondered why Tessa had even bothered with it at all. And then she remembered how their bodies had been tangled together in that sheet not thirty minutes ago, and decided that she just didn’t care why it had landed across Tessa’s beautiful body the way that it did—anything that reminded her of the ecstasy of being in Tessa’s arms, of sharing such deep physical and emotional intimacy with the woman she loved, was more than all right with her.

Reaching out, she tucked loose tendrils of raven hair behind Tessa’s left ear. “You are absolutely exquisite,” she whispered softly. “And I am… so completely in love with you.”

Those words felt strange, and yet somehow… so completely natural, as they flowed from her tongue, making their way out into the universe for the very first time. Had she really never said those words aloud? Seemed crazy given how long she had felt that way, but it was true. Sure, she’d said she loved Tessa before. But this was… different. And she hadn’t a clue how it had happened. How she had come to love this woman the way she did—but more than that, how she had fallen so deeply _in love_ with her. One moment, a beautiful, honey-voiced stranger, with the warmest smile she’d ever seen. The next, her closest friend—the one she could say anything to, and never fear being judged. And now, the love of her life—the only one who ever really seemed to “fit” in her world. They were just getting started, and yet, she already knew it was true—there was no one else in the world for her. The truth of it simultaneously thrilled and terrified her—and it was everything she’d ever dreamed of feeling.

_How could this possibly be real? _

Tenderly, she touched Tessa’s cheek, recalling the tears they had shed together as their hearts, their souls, fused into one… and she brushed gentle fingertips across slightly parted lips, remembering the feeling of Tessa’s breath, warm against her skin, even the most intimate parts of her. And then she was lost in her again, watching the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of her bare breasts with each precious breath that she took, recalling the exquisite sensation of them—paradoxically firm, yet so unbelievably soft—as they pressed against her own for the very first time.

Tessa was right—despite Mariah’s momentary surge of fear and insecurity, everything about this night had been perfect. She laughed softly at her own ridiculousness. How could she have ever been worried about sex with Tessa? Hell, she’d been daydreaming, fantasizing about it even, for literal months! And honestly, it was never about sex, anyway. Not for either of them. No, it was about connection. And when they found that physical connection—the one that harmonized so perfectly with the emotional connection they’d had from the very start—it was on a level far deeper than either of them even knew existed, let alone believed they would ever experience.

And with the depth of that all-encompassing connection as her guide, Mariah finally placed pen to paper, pouring her heart out onto the pages of her journal, as she began to share with Tessa what this night meant to her—what _Tessa_ meant to her—by telling her the story of how a beautiful, honey-voiced stranger had somehow become not only her closest friend, but the deepest love she would ever know.

* * *

Chapter 3—_Fermata… _


End file.
